Somnambule
by desiderata-girl
Summary: On dit qu'il ne faut jamais réveiller une personne qui est somnambule. Seulement, si la personne en question vient dans votre chambre le soir avec des intentions plus que perverses, faut-il vraiment la laisser agir sans rien dire !
1. Chapter 1

Hello les gens ! Alors ça va ? Vous passez de bonnes vacances ? J'espère en tout cas ! ^^ Pour ma part je vous avais promis un os pervers vous vous souvenez ? Oui je suis sûre que vous vous en rappelez :D Bref, j'étais en train d'écrire quand je me suis rendue compte à quel point ça devenait long... (**comment ça comme d'habitude ? O.O**) donc j'ai décidé d'en faire une mini fic ! Ouais ! pour l'instant seuls les chapitres 1 et 2 sont bouclés, je compte aller jusqu'à 5 ou 6 environ. Mais bon on verra ça ! En tout cas les pervers seront déçus du premier parce qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose... ça va en augmentant en fait :p et à la fin... vous serez très contents... 8D Bref je n'en dis pas plus !

**Somnambule**

Résumé : On dit qu'il ne faut jamais réveiller une personne qui est somnambule. Seulement, si la personne en question vient dans votre chambre le soir avec des intentions perverses, faut-il vraiment la laisser agir sans rien dire ?

Couple : NaruHina (au début), GaaHina

Genre : UA, romance

Rating : M (lime et peut-être lemon)

Disclamair : Hé, hé Kishimoto tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je fasse ça avec TES personnages, hein ? :D

Bonne lecture !

_Haruko_ ou _Desiderata-girl_

Chapitre 1 : Première crise.

On dit qu'il ne faut jamais réveiller une personne qui est somnambule. Selon la croyance populaire, réveiller un somnambule serait dangereux pour lui, certains parleraient même de mort. En vérité, tout cela est faux. Les recherches scientifiques ont prouvé que cela pousserait la personne à avoir des gestes violents ou encore trébucher et se blesser mais certainement pas mourir. Néanmoins, si l'on ne s'intéresse pas à ce genre de choses, on ne peut le savoir et cela peut avoir de fâcheuses conséquences…

Gaara faisait partie des personnes ayant un sommeil très léger, durant son enfance et une partie de son adolescence il avait même souffert d'insomnies. Néanmoins, celles-ci étaient terminées depuis l'âge de dix-sept ans et il en avait désormais vingt deux. Il travaillait en tant que livreur et commençait à partir de quinze heures jusqu'à vingt trois heures, parfois plus tard encore. Généralement lorsqu'il rentrait, Hinata dormait déjà. Hinata était sa colocataire depuis un an, ils s'étaient rencontrés en voulant acheter le même appartement. Ayant tous les deux besoin de partager le loyer, la colocation leur était apparut comme la meilleure solution.

Au début, le Sabaku No s'était montré plutôt réticent n'ayant pas vraiment l'habitude de se mêler à des inconnus, surtout une femme en plus. Cependant, il se trouvait que la Hyûga avait déjà un petit ami avec qui elle était très heureuse, un certain Naruto Uzumaki. Ce point avait rassuré le jeune homme sur le fait qu'au moins elle ne risquerait pas d'avoir des vues sur lui. De plus, lorsqu'ils avaient dû parler de leur situation professionnelle pour les modalités de paiement, il avait apprit que ses horaires de travail les empêcheraient le plus souvent d'être dans l'appartement au même moment. Certes, ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, mais la jeune femme avait insisté pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaître un minimum car elle ne voulait pas vivre avec un étranger. Ils avaient donc trouvé un jour de congé commun pour pouvoir discuter de temps en temps.

La colocation se passait très bien, ils s'étaient répartis les tâches domestiques et chacun y trouvait son compte sans gêner l'autre. Cela satisfaisait parfaitement le Sabaku No. La femme aux prunelles nacrées se révélait être une personne très agréable et plus le temps passait, plus il s'habituait à sa présence. Lui qui était plutôt du genre asocial, cela faisait au moins une personne avec qui il s'entendait bien. Plus le temps passait et plus ils partageaient des choses ensemble. Ils avaient fini par devenir amis naturellement et l'incident survenu au bout d'un an de colocation n'avait fait que renforcer cette relation.

Gaara rentrait comme d'habitude à vingt-trois heures et il s'attendait à trouver les lumières éteintes or, celles-ci étaient allumées. Cela lui parut étrange, alors avec méfiance il avança prudemment dans l'appartement. Parvenu à la salle à manger, il découvrit Hinata assise sur le canapé le regard hagard et une bouteille de vin vide à côté d'elle. Jamais il ne lui avait vu une telle expression de désespoir, on aurait cru que son âme avait déserté son corps.

Ses yeux étaient bouffis par les larmes qu'elle avait dû verser mais elle se tenait immobile comme une poupée inanimée. Le Sabaku No s'approcha doucement et s'accroupi sans faire de bruit devant elle pour lui prendre la main. Elle ne réagit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce son prénom. À ce moment-là uniquement, la Hyûga sembla reprendre conscience et baissa la tête vers l'homme à ses pieds. Dès l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent, ses prunelles recommencèrent à s'humidifier et elle éclata en sanglot.

Les turquoises s'écarquillèrent de stupeur lorsque la jeune femme se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra fort à l'en étouffer. Il pouvait sentir son corps trembler contre le sien. Cela l'inquiétait beaucoup car c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans un tel état de détresse. Parfois, elle déprimait à cause de son travail ou de ses problèmes de couple avec Naruto, mais rien de grave, tout s'arrangeait toujours en général. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver ?

Sentant à quel point son amie avait besoin de réconfort, il l'entoura de ses bras, attrapant sa tête qu'il se mit à caresser doucement. Jamais il n'avait eu ce genre de gestes pour personne auparavant, mais jamais personne n'en avait eu pour lui. Elle avait été sa première véritable amie, la seule à avoir prit le temps de le connaître et de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, la seule à lui apporter un peu de sérénité rien que par sa présence. L'homme à la chevelure sanguine trouvait donc normal de s'occuper d'elle et de son bien-être.

Cependant, ce soir-là, la femme au regard de neige devait vraiment se sentir au fond du gouffre car un simple câlin ne suffit pas à la réconforter. Brusquement, elle redressa la tête, les larmes dévalant toujours le long de ses joues et plaqua furieusement sa bouche contre celle de son colocataire. Celui-ci était bien trop choqué pour réagir sur le coup, non pas qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé personne, mais certainement pas d'une manière aussi passionnée. De plus, il y avait bien trop de sentiments contradictoires dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse se permettre de la repousser.

S'il le faisait, vu l'avidité avec laquelle la brune l'embrassait, nul doute possible qu'il la blesserait encore plus qu'elle ne le semblait déjà. Ses doigts se cramponnaient à son chandail tandis que son corps se pressait contre le sien, c'était bien là une preuve flagrante de sa recherche de proximité avec quelqu'un. Dans ces conditions, un refus serait catastrophique. Cependant, plus le temps passait et plus elle prenait de liberté. Sa langue venait désormais titiller celle de l'auburn tandis que ses mains se glissaient sous le tissu pour parcourir le torse masculin dont le propriétaire avait de plus en plus de mal à rester stoïque. Pour l'instant, ses bras entouraient le dos de la jeune femme mais si elle continuait dans cette voie, il risquerait fortement de vouloir explorer d'autres endroits. Il était un homme après tout !

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Gaara se souvint que plus qu'une femme, Hinata était avant tout son amie et que qui plus est, elle sortait déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il tenait à cette relation et ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser continuer sous prétexte qu'elle était ivre.

_ Hinata attends, haleta-t-il le souffle court, on ne peut pas faire ça.

L'interpellée le fixa avec tristesse, le regard toujours débordant de larmes.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu ne me trouves pas attirante, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Avec ses yeux bouffis, ses joues creusées de sillons et son teint blafard, non sur le moment elle n'était pas du tout attirante. Mais habituellement, avec son doux sourire, ses prunelles tendres et son expression heureuse sur le visage, oui elle était vraiment magnifique. Néanmoins ce n'était le temps de penser à ça.

_ La question n'est pas là Hinata, tu as peut-être oublié à cause de l'alcool mais tu as déjà quelqu'un. Naruto tu te souviens, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

Le Sabaku No s'attendait à ce qu'elle le dévisage avec effroi en réalisant qu'elle venait de trahir son petit ami. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque ses mains le lâchèrent pour que l'une vienne s'écraser avec violence sur sa joue. Il se la tint avec incompréhension et confronta son regard confus à celui de son vis-à-vis. Ses turquoises s'écarquillèrent quand il vit la lueur meurtrie qui habitait ses perles.

_ Ne prononce plus jamais ce nom devant moi, vociféra-t-elle avec rage.

Brusquement la Hyûga se leva et se rendit d'une démarche fulminante dans la salle de bain. Elle se moucha bruyamment et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de sortir de la pièce, son colocataire se tint dans l'embrasure de la porte pour l'empêcher de passer. Le regard qu'il posait sur elle était très inquiet.

_ Que s'est-il passé Hinata ? Vous vous êtes déjà disputés, mais c'est la première fois que je te vois dans un état pareil. Racontes-moi, insista-t-il en plaçant une main sur son épaule.

Pendant leur échange visuel, la colère disparut peu à peu du regard de la jeune femme pour laisser place à une poignante tristesse. Il remarqua qu'elle se retint de pleurer à nouveau pour lui expliquer la situation.

_ Nous avons… nous… il m'a dit que c'était fini, avoua-t-elle d'une voix brisée en baissant la tête.

L'auburn était plus qu'abasourdi par cette révélation. Hinata et Naruto, fini ? Ils avaient eu des hauts et des bas comme n'importe quel couple pourtant ils s'aimaient, du moins, pour elle c'était le grand amour. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arriver ?

_ Hinata que…

_ Il est tombé amoureux d'une autre, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix sans émotion. Je le sentais distant ces derniers temps, il l'a rencontré à son travail et cela fait deux mois maintenant qu'ils se fréquentent dans mon dos.

Soudain, elle se mit à rire, d'un rire vraiment très froid et malheureux.

_ Pendant ces deux mois il continuait à me dire qu'il m'aimait, à m'embrasser comme avant. Je le sentais, je savais que quelque chose avait changé et pourtant quand il me l'a dit… Tu aurais dû le voir avec sa mine de chien battu, se moqua-t-elle avec amertume, son regard désolé lorsqu'il m'a annoncé qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Tu aurais dû le voir s'agenouiller devant moi pour me demander pardon… me dire que ce n'était pas de ma faute, qu'il était le seul fautif et que je méritais bien mieux…

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus chevrotante et Gaara redoutait une nouvelle crise de larmes. Mais Hinata tint bon et raconta son histoire jusqu'au bout.

_ N'importe qui se serait mit à hurler dans une telle situation, j'aurais très bien pu le frapper mais je suis restée là les bras ballants. J'avais l'impression de faire un cauchemar et puis il y a eu la sonnerie du téléphone, expliqua-t-elle sombrement, _son_ téléphone et _elle_ au bout de la ligne essayant de le joindre. J'ai vu son regard gêné et j'ai compris que cela ne servait plus à rien que je reste chez lui. Au moment où j'allais franchir la porte d'entrée il a tenté de me retenir puis je l'ai fixé et d'un ton peiné je lui ai répondu : « à quoi bon ? » avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer.

Le Sabaku No l'observait comme si elle revivait la scène devant ses yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment l'Uzumaki avait-il pu la délaisser pour une autre ? Une femme aussi merveilleuse, de quel droit avait-il osé la tromper ? S'il avait été à sa place, il aurait tout fait pour qu'elle soit heureuse, pour ne pas voir cette expression d'accablement sur son visage habituellement si rayonnant. Que pouvait-il faire pour lui rendre le sourire après cet épisode tragique ?

_ Hinata, murmura-t-il d'un ton douloureux.

Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Les mains de la jeune femme s'agrippèrent faiblement à son chandail.

_ Gaara je…

Mais il ne sut jamais ce qu'elle voulut lui dire à ce moment-là car l'effet du trop plein d'alcool ingurgité venait d'agir. Elle courut à la cuvette et vomit. Il l'entendit pleurer en même temps qu'elle se vidait peu à peu. L'homme à la chevelure sanguine s'approcha et lui tint les cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils soient salis. Ils restèrent une bonne partie de la nuit dans la salle de bain jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et ne finisse par s'endormir d'épuisement.

Gaara la prit dans ses bras et la transporta jusque dans son lit, il tira les couvertures et l'y installa le plus doucement possible pour ne pas la réveiller. Ses doigts caressèrent lentement les mèches ébène espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Elle avait été la première personne à lui donner autant de chaleur humaine, il voulait lui rendre la pareille. Il la veilla assez longtemps jusqu'à ce les effets de la fatigue se fassent sentir. Le plus discrètement possible il voulut s'écarter d'elle, mais constata avec étonnement que Hinata ne dormait pas.

_ Reste avec moi, le supplia-t-elle faiblement en tirant sur son vêtement.

_ Hinata il faut que je dorme, lui rappela-t-il en soupirant.

Une petite moue dépitée apparut sur son visage.

_ Dors avec moi, il y a assez de place dans mon lit, l'implora-t-elle en resserrant sa prise. Je ne veux pas être toute seule ce soir, s'il te plait Gaara… Juste pour ce soir…

Il lui lança un dernier regard et finit par se laisser persuader. Si ce n'était que pour une nuit alors, il ne devait probablement pas y avoir de problème. En outre, ils allaient simplement dormir, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Oui, ils ne faisaient rien de mal, finit-il par se convaincre en se glissant sous les couvertures. Il voulut tout de même garder une certaine distance entre eux mais son amie vint se blottir contre lui. Ses mains refusaient de le lâcher et malgré ses yeux fermés, il pouvait voir à quel point elle était malheureuse. Il décida donc de se laisser faire seulement pour ce soir, parce qu'elle en avait cruellement besoin et qu'il ne voulait pas la priver de la moindre parcelle de réconfort lui étant accessible.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il fut très surpris de voir la Hyûga dans son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que ce n'était pas le sien mais celui de la jeune femme. Elle dormait encore et semblait beaucoup plus sereine que la veille, cela le rassura. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait endormie, généralement en rentrant le soir il allait directement dans sa chambre. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait un air adorable, tellement innocent comme une enfant. Était-ce une mauvaise chose ? Pendant qu'il songeait cela, l'objet de ses réflexions commençait à ouvrir les yeux. Elle leva la tête encore un peu ensuquée et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de rougir soudainement.

_ Ga, Ga, Gaara, s'exclama-t-elle en s'écartant immédiatement de lui. Que, que, que fais-tu dans mon lit ?

L'interpellé fronça un sourcil quasi inexistant.

_ Comment ça ? C'est toi qui m'a demandé de rester hier soir, tu ne te souviens pas ?

Les perles s'écarquillèrent puis elle baissa la tête.

_ Si, si je me souviens maintenant, déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix. D'ailleurs à, à propos d'hier soir… enfin je veux parler de mon comportement je…

_ Ne t'en fais pas, tu étais ivre je comprends et je n'en tiendrais pas compte. Ce que tu as fait était seulement à cause de l'alcool, ça ne change absolument rien à notre amitié Hinata, la rassura-t-il d'un ton neutre.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps mais à cause de la pénombre de la chambre il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

_ Tant mieux, dit-elle avec un petit sourire en redressant la tête.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et se leva tranquillement pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit du verrou, Gaara comprit qu'elle allait prendre son bain. Une bonne chose de faite comme ça il n'aurait plus qu'à passer après elle. Il se leva à son tour et partit en direction de la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner puisque la semaine dernière Hinata l'avait fait. Ils avaient toujours un timing parfait, en effet dès qu'il eut fini la jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain pour lui dire qu'il pouvait prendre son bain. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils mangeaient silencieusement tous les deux.

_ Puisque c'est notre jour de congé aujourd'hui, tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier Hinata, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton impassible en plaçant les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle.

L'interpellée alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et prit un coussin dans ses bras.

_ Non, j'ai envie de rester ici toute la journée et regarder des films par exemple, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix terne.

Le Sabaku No la fixa en soupirant d'exaspération.

_ Ce n'est pas avec ce genre d'attitude que tu vas aller mieux tu sais ? Il faut que tu te changes les idées, décida-t-il d'un ton ferme en la prenant par le bras.

Elle lui lança un regard las.

_ Non Gaara vraiment je…

_ Est-ce que j'ai dit que tu avais le choix, rétorqua-t-il en la poussant vers la sortie, prenant leurs vestes et portefeuilles au passage.

Durant toute la journée, il la traîna dans différents endroits, évitant bien entendu ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter avec son ancien petit ami. Pendant ces heures qu'ils passèrent ensemble, elle réussit à retrouver le sourire. Ils rentrèrent épuisés le soir, mais satisfaits. Depuis ce jour, Gaara faisait en sorte de passer plus de temps avec Hinata, pour qu'elle puisse oublier plus facilement celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis, et elle allait beaucoup mieux grâce à la présence de son ami. Néanmoins, même s'ils s'appréciaient beaucoup, leur relation n'avait pas dépassé le stade de l'amitié et cela leur convenait parfaitement. Du moins, c'était ce que le Sabaku No croyait jusqu'à ce qu'un soir la Hyûga ait un comportement pour le moins étrange.

Gaara venait tout juste de rentrer sous les couvertures et s'apprêtait à éteindre la lumière de sa lampe de chevet lorsque Hinata pénétra dans sa chambre. Il la dévisagea avec étonnement, d'habitude à cette heure-ci elle était déjà endormie, pourquoi venait-elle ici ?

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Hinata, s'enquit-il en fronçant un sourcil quasi inexistant.

L'interpellée ne répondit pas. De plus en plus étrange, songea-t-il, d'autant plus qu'elle continuait à avancer vers lui dans une démarche mécanique. En l'observant plus attentivement il remarqua que son regard était totalement inexpressif. Serait-elle somnambule ? Elle n'avait pourtant jamais fait de crise auparavant. Plus important, que devait-il faire dans une telle situation ? Il lui semblait que l'on ne devait réveiller un somnambule sous aucun prétexte sinon celui-ci pourrait en mourir. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait, mais il en était certain. Sûrement cela devait-il agir sur une zone du cerveau et provoquer une crise cardiaque ou n'importe quelle autre bêtise. Il n'en savait rien, il n'était pas docteur après tout !

Ce qu'il constatait en revanche, était que la Hyûga avait fait du chemin pendant sa réflexion. Elle se tenait à côté de son lit et le fixait même si son regard n'exprimait toujours aucune émotion. Quelle sensation étrange de la voir aussi impassible, étrange et même dérangeante. Le sourire lui allait beaucoup mieux que cette figure vide de tout sentiment. Cependant, tout à ses pensées, le Sabaku No ne remarqua pas immédiatement que la jeune femme s'était penchée très lentement vers lui. Il ne s'en rendit vraiment compte qu'à l'instant où ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise au moment où elle s'écartait et tournait les talons pour s'en aller. Cela n'avait duré qu'une minuscule seconde et pourtant quel choc. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?

Alors qu'il cogitait profondément, l'homme aux turquoises se souvint d'un détail non négligeable : sa colocataire n'était pas consciente durant l'action. Malgré tout, il ne savait pas que les somnambules pouvaient embrasser les gens. Se balader dans une maison, marmonner des phrases sans aucun sens et d'autres choses, mais embrasser non. Enfin, il n'était pas un spécialiste en la matière non plus. Mais plus important, il faudrait qu'il sache s'il s'agissait de sa première crise ou si elle avait eu des antécédents dans son enfance par exemple.

**à suivre, dans le prochain chapitre : **

" _Si la femme aux orbes nacrés souffrait effectivement d'un manque de contacts physiques, ses crises risquaient d'empirer et il ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier. _"

* * *

**Hinata : ***_mode énervée, j'ai des réclamations à faire on_***** tu vois c'est ça qui m'énerve chez toi ! Il faut toujours que je me retrouve dans des situations où je saute sur tout ce qui bouge ! Un coup je suis bourrée et je demande à Naruto de me faire l'amour et maintenant je suis somnambule et j'en profite pour violer Gaara ! QU'EST-CE QUE CE SERA LA PROCHAINE FOIS ?

**Haruko : ***_lève un doigt craintif_***** euh... un dédoublement de la personnalité ?

**Hinata : ***_s'évanouit en posant une main sur son front_***** seigneur...

**Gaara : ***_en profite pour la réceptionner dans ses bras musclés avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol_***** un dédoublement de la personnalité ? C'est intéressant ça. Genre en surface la timide et fragile Hinata et à l'intérieur la perverse qui est impatiente de me sauter dessus c'est ça ? *****_grand sourire pervers_*****

**Haruko : ***_lui rend son sourire_*** **tu lis dans mes pensées ma parole :D

**Naruto : ***_débarque avec un tee-shirt "Sauvons le NaruHina de l'oubli ! Luttons pour l'amour !"_***** une minute ! Et pourquoi elle TE sauterait dessus d'abord ? Pourquoi elle ne sauterait pas sur moi pour changer ?

**Haruko : ***_pose ses mains sur ses hanches_***** parce que le NaruHina j'ai décidé de faire grève jusqu'à ce que Kishimoto se bouge le c** pour écrire ta réponse à la déclaration de cette chère et tendre Hinata ! Donc voilà, t'as qu'à te plaindre à ton créateur !

**Naruto : ***_outré_***** mais c'est de l'injustice ! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre personnage brimé moi !

**Haruko : ***_commence à se limer les ongles_***** rien n'à faire. En plus j'ai une affection toute particulière pour les personnages secondaires dont Gaara et Hinata font partie.

**Naruto : ***_révolté_***** mais c'est pas de ma faute si je suis le personnage principal d'un manga qui porte mon nom !

**Haruko : ***_acquiesce_***** non effectivement, mais tu apparais au moins une fois dans chaque chapitre, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Gaara ou de Hinata. En plus il y a énormément de fics sur le NaruHina et si peu sur le GaaHina, je veux juste instaurer une égalité entre vous.** ***_sourire innocent_*****

**Naruto : ***_pas convaincu du tout_***** peut-être mais si tu continus comme ça, bientôt le NaruHina va complètement être dépassé par le GaaHina ! Parce que le pire c'est que tu n'agis pas seule ! Et en plus tu as de plus en plus de fidèles (dont on se demande d'ailleurs comment tu fais pour les attirer dans tes filets, vu la qualité douteuse de tes fics...) ! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? *****_commence à pleurer_*****

**Kakashi (qui passait par là) : ***_pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son élève tout en lisant son livre pour la énième fois_*** **écoute Naruto, ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer. Si vraiment Haruko ne se souciait pas de toi, elle te laisserait tomber purement et simplement. Mais elle te fait presque toujours intervenir dans les fins de chapitres alors...

**Naruto : ***_à la fois choqué de voir son sensei dans une fin de chapitre et énervé_***** des clous ! Dès que j'interviens, je finis toujours par me rendre ridicule !

**Gaara : ***_secoue la tête_***** ça c'est pas vrai.

**Naruto : ***_les yeux écarquillés_***** NANI ? Tu prends ma défense Gaara ? T'es tombé sur la tête ?

**Gaara : ***_indifférent_***** non pas du tout. Je disais juste qu'à chacune de tes interventions, tu n'attends pas la fin pour te rendre ridicule... tu l'es depuis le début.

**Haruko : ***_confirme d'un hochement de tête puis détourne rapidement le visage en sifflotant après avoir vu l'expression sur celui de Naruto_*** **ahem... donc euh... Kakashi comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?

**Kakashi : ***_hausse les épaules_*** **ben écoute, je lisais mon livre avec intérêt et mes pas m'ont menés ici, alors j'ai décidé de faire un geste pour la bonne cause.

**Haruko :** c'est très gentil de ta part, je te dois quoi en remerciement ?

**Kakashi : ***_réfléchit et ôte les yeux de son livre pour la peine_***** disons qu'un petit Kaka/Anko ne me dérangerait pas.

**Haruko : ***_a enfilé un cosplay de soubrette pour l'occasion et tient dans ses mains un carnet où elle vient de noter la commande de Kakashi_*** **ce sera tout ?

**Kakashi : ***_observe avec attention le cosplay_***** non, j'aimerais également voir Anko porter ce costume. *****_sourit d'un air pervers mais on voit rien à cause du masque_*****

**Haruko : ***_note vite fait et acquiesce_*** **excellent choix cher client vous ne serez pas déçu et encore merci d'avoir fait appel à nos services !

**Gaara et Naruto : ***_mode mais c'est qui cette folle, elle a pété un câble ou quoi on_***** t'as même pas de cosplay de soubrette !

**Haruko : ***_vexée_***** et alors ? C'est une fin de chapitre je peux bien faire ce que je veux non ? D'ailleurs dès que j'aurais trouvé le cosplay de soubrette de mes rêves je l'achèterais ! Et comme ça je pourrais faire Hinata version soubrette !

**Gaara et Naruto : ***_bave_*****

**Hinata : ***_qui a fini par se réveiller_*** **c'est quoi cette histoire ? TU VEUX ENCORE PERVERTIR MON IMAGE ?

**Haruko : ***_sourire innocent_***** si peu...

**Hinata : ***_est sur le point de s'énerver lorsqu'elle réalise qu'elle se trouve dans les bras de son cher et tendre_*** **Ga, Gaara ? Que, qu'est-ce que je fais dans tes bras ?

**Gaara : ***_élude la question et lui caresse la joue avec un sou__rire charmeur_***** moi ça me plairait bien de te voir dans ce genre de vêtements...

**Hinata : ***_rougit comme une tomate_*****

**Naruto : ***_énervé_*** **et dis donc ! Je suis là moi aussi ! Arrêtes de roucouler comme ça Gaara c'est chiant ! T'as pas le droit de te l'accaparer quand je suis là !

**Haruko : ***_frotte ses mains avec un sourire sadique_***** si ce n'est que ça... ça devrait pouvoir s'arranger... *****_saisit immédiatement son téléphone et appel la ligne : Au secours Naruto est un boulet qui gâche l'ambiance du GaaHina ! HELP_*** **Moshi-moshi ? Déclanchez le plan I... oui maintenant, là, tout de suite... je vous remercie !

**Naruto : ***_voit un stand d'Ichiraku débarquer juste devant ses yeux et se pince lorsqu'il lit "RAMEN GRATUITES"_***** KAMI-SAMAAAAAAAAA !

**Gaara : ***_tourne la tête vers l'auteur pendant que Naruto court comme un débile vers le stand_*** **t'as beaucoup de ressource toi...

**Haruko : ***_secoue ses cheveux façon l'oréal_***** je sais merci.

**Hinata : ***_qui aimerait bien avoir un peu d'intimité avec Gaara_***** et sinon quand est-ce que tu demandes tes reviews ?

**Gaara : ***_qui a comprit les intentions de Hinata_***** c'est vrai ça, elle commence à être longue cette fin de chapitre...

**Haruko : ***_qui n'est pas aussi stupide qu'elle en a l'air (comment ça vous en doutiez ? è_é)_***** ouais ouais, allez dans votre chambre je vais finir ça... *****_regarde Gaara qui porte Hinata dans ses bras comme une princesse_***** pff chanceux... enfin bref ! Chers lecteurs et lectrices ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a mis l'eau à la bouche et que vous attendez le prochain avec impatience, si c'est le cas, merci de me le dire dans une reviews ! è_é


	2. Chapter 2

*****_glisse discrètement la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte et observe avec une certaine pression, les lecteurs à cran assis sur les chaises de la salle d'attente_***** bonj... *****_n'a même pas le temps de les saluer qu'ils se lèvent tous d'un bond avec une aura menaçante_***** euh je, c'est-à-dire... vous savez, les sorties cosplay, la fac, les partiels qui arrivent bientôt... é_è Bref voilà un nouveau chapitre qui n'aurait pas dû voir le jour avant que je n'ai remanié le premier mais bon je sais à quel point vous êtes en manque U_u je voulais vous faire un petit (et c'est le cas de le dire vu la longueur du chapitre, hum...) cadeau pour Noël ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

**Sugar-junkie :** lol "stimulante" ? XD tu n'as lu que le premier chapitre mdr enfin tu verras qu'au fil des chapitres ça évolue 8D hum si je suis aussi lente à poster c'est à cause de ce que j'ai énoncé plus haut voilà U_u merci pour la reviews !

**Fan Qubcoise :** ouah sérieux, tou, toutes mes fics dans ton top 10 ? O_O je, je suis flattée vraiment ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**saskey-hina :** ben voilà la suite XD après de loongs mois -_-' merci pour la reviews !

**Sarameen :** toi t'es une petite chanceuse, tu commences mes fics après tout le monde et du coup tu n'attends pas beaucoup XD voilà la suite (assez courte) mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même !

Bonne lecture !

_Haruko_ ou _Desiderata-girl_

**Somnambule**

Chapitre 2 : Seconde crise. 

Le lendemain, Gaara se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude, vers six heures et demie d'après son réveil digital. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il avait mal dormi ou quelque chose comme ça mais son horloge interne n'avait pas voulu le laisser tranquille. Il se rendit d'un pas hagard vers la cuisine où Hinata prenait son café.

_ Gaara, s'étonna-t-elle en le voyant s'affaler sur la première chaise venue, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt ?

_ J'en sais rien, soupira-t-il d'une voix pâteuse en attrapant la cafetière dans le but de dissiper le brouillard qui occupait son esprit en heure si matinale.

La Hyûga se mit à rire discrètement. Il avait les cernes plus marquées que d'habitude, ses cheveux étaient encore plus désordonnés et pour couronner le tout il versait du café dans le pot de fleurs ! Doucement, elle lui prit la cafetière des mains pour lui servir le liquide chaud dans une vraie tasse.

_ Tiens, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Les idées encore un peu embrumées, le Sabaku No accepta l'objet et se mit à boire sous le regard vigilant de son amie qui vérifiait qu'il n'en renversait pas. Une fois qu'il eut absorbé sa dose de caféine, il se sentit davantage présent. Il s'étira en soupirant d'aise, ça faisait du bien de voir à plus d'un mètre devant soi. Lorsque son regard se posa sur sa colocataire, il se souvint de l'événement marquant de sa soirée. Il l'observa pendant quelques minutes et réalisa qu'elle était exactement comme d'habitude. Calme, pas de rougissements suspects ou de mine coupable qui pourrait faire penser qu'elle s'en voulait de lui avoir donné un baiser la veille. Ses soupçons augmentèrent lorsqu'il songea que les somnambules ne se rappelaient généralement pas de leurs balades nocturnes. Il saisit donc l'opportunité juste avant qu'elle ne parte pour son travail, pour la questionner.

_ Dis Hinata, ça t'arrive parfois de te lever dans la nuit, l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton détaché.

L'interpellée pencha la tête sur le côté avec une petite moue étonnée.

_ Me lever ? Tu veux dire est-ce que je suis somnambule, tenta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil surpris.

Pour toute réponse il acquiesça, alors elle prit son menton dans une main et ferma les yeux pour réfléchir.

_ Hm… non je ne crois pas, du moins ma famille ne m'a jamais rien dit à ce sujet. Pourquoi, s'inquiéta-t-elle, ça m'est arrivé récemment ?

C'était donc la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Mieux valait ne pas lui créer trop de soucis, ce qu'elle avait fait était négligeable. Il valait mieux chercher les raisons de sa crise inattendue.

_ Non pas que je sache, mentit-il en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son café. J'ai été insomniaque une grande partie de mon enfance, par contre le somnambulisme est un sujet assez flou pour moi. Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'éclairer mais…

_ Oh si ce n'est que ça, l'interrompit-elle en souriant de soulagement, j'ai vu une émission un jour à la télé dessus. Bon ça fait un moment mais, si je peux t'être utile alors n'hésites pas.

L'homme aux turquoises posa sa tasse sur la table et croisa ses mains avant de redresser la tête pour la dévisager.

_ En fait, je me demandais quelle pouvait être la cause de ces crises nocturnes, déclara-t-il d'un ton impassible.

La jeune femme posa un doigt sur sa bouche et leva les yeux vers la gauche, signe qu'elle essayait de se souvenir d'une information.

_ Eh bien… le plus souvent c'est d'ordre psychologique et psychique, le stress notamment. Ou bien lié à un événement qui aura marqué la personne.

Un événement ? Quel genre d'événement ? Ce n'était pas assez précis. Il lui fallait davantage de détails. En outre, rien de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire n'expliquait pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé. On n'embrassait pas n'importe qui sous le coup du stress, ça n'avait aucun sens ! Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose de plus clair.

_ Ah, s'exclama-t-elle tout à coup en levant son doigt en l'air. Il y a aussi la cause du manque d'amour ou d'affection. Par exemple, si la personne ne reçoit pas de contacts physiques satisfaisants en temps normal, elle tentera d'y remédier à travers ses crises. Et le plus incroyable c'est que ça marche ! La personne réussit vraiment à pallier son manque grâce à la crise, c'est étonnant, non ?

Étonnant oui, c'était le mot. Ce serait donc par manque qu'elle était venue dans sa chambre la nuit dernière ? Il n'avait pas remarqué, mais lorsqu'on y réfléchissait cela semblait logique qu'elle ressente ce vide. Sa rupture avec Naruto datait de presque un mois maintenant, depuis tout ce temps elle n'avait pas reçu le moindre geste affectueux. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'auburn de se montrer tendre avec quelqu'un et quand bien même ça aurait été le cas, il n'aurait jamais pu remplacer les rapports qu'elle avait avec l'Uzumaki. Tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir était son amitié et qui plus est celle-ci se situait tout en bas de l'échelle au niveau démonstration affective.

Si la femme aux orbes nacrés souffrait effectivement d'un manque de contacts physiques, ses crises risquaient d'empirer et il ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier.

_ Gaara, l'appela-t-elle.

Brusquement il reprit conscience de la réalité.

_ Oui ?

_ Rien, c'est juste que tu ne réagissais pas. Tu devrais aller te recoucher tu es encore dans les vapes, lui conseilla-t-elle en riant.

Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas compris qu'il était dans une profonde réflexion. Finalement ce réveil matinal avait eu le mérite de lui apprendre certaines choses. Néanmoins elle avait sans doute raison en lui proposant de se recoucher, maintenant il allait probablement mieux dormir. Il se leva et lui adressa un bref signe de tête.

_ J'imagine qu'on ne se verra pas ce soir, alors passe une bonne journée Gaara, lui dit-elle en prenant son sac et ses clefs de voiture.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle avait déjà fermé la porte. En vérité la journée passa très vite, il passa la moitié dans son lit et l'autre à son travail, en prenant le temps de manger bien entendu. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte il était de retour dans sa chambre à observer la nuit à travers les carreaux de sa fenêtre. Il se demandait si Hinata viendrait ce soir. Finalement il s'endormit avant de recevoir sa réponse et en conclut que non. Cela le rassurait et il songea que ses craintes étaient certainement infondées. Du moins… jusqu'au lendemain soir, il en était convaincu mais c'était sans compter une nouvelle visite nocturne de son amie.

Gaara venait tout juste de s'asseoir au bord de son lit lorsque Hinata entra dans sa chambre. Elle avait encore ce regard inexpressif commun à tous les somnambules. Allait-elle encore l'embrasser ce soir ? Si ça n'était qu'un simple baiser, peut-être pouvait-il la laisser faire, songea-t-il en la voyant approcher. Après tout, elle lui avait dit que les actions effectuées pendant les crises avaient un effet bénéfique pour la personne. Un baiser n'engageait à rien et elle ne le saurait jamais alors… Quand elle fut suffisamment proche, il ferma les yeux et attendit. Cela ne durerait qu'une seconde environ, ce serait vite fini. Il la sentit s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Bizarre, la nuit dernière elle n'avait pas prit cette peine, se rappela-t-il.

Le Sabaku No patienta mais ce ne fut pas ses lèvres qu'il sentit en premier. Non, ce furent ses mains qui caressèrent doucement son visage, puis ses doigts qui se glissèrent dans ses cheveux et enfin sa bouche qui vint l'embrasser. Cependant, ce ne fut pas non plus à l'endroit qu'il imaginait. Pendant qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de peau disponible, il se demandait s'il pouvait réellement la laisser continuer. Cela dépassait le simple baiser et ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Son front, ses paupières, ses joues, son nez, son menton, rien ne fut épargné mis à part sa bouche qu'elle réserva pour la fin.

Tendrement ses lèvres se pressèrent contre celle de l'auburn qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-il l'arrêter ? Ce n'était pas désagréable en soi, les baisers de la femme aux orbes nacrés possédaient une certaine tendresse qui ne lui déplaisait pas mais… Il n'avait justement pas le droit d'apprécier cela. Hinata était son amie avant tout et quand bien même elle ne sortait plus avec Naruto, il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. Pourtant, si elle faisait cela c'était bien par besoin. Qui sait comment elle réagirait s'il la stoppait maintenant… Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque.

Cependant, son inactivité permettait à la Hyûga d'aller plus loin. En effet, elle se mit à suçoter sa lèvre inférieure, faisant ainsi une demande implicite d'approfondissement de son baiser. Ce geste le crispa car s'il acceptait cela voudrait dire qu'il partageait son action. L'homme aux turquoises voulait bien la laisser faire mais il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de participer. Avait-il seulement le choix ? Le bout de la langue de son amie commençait à se promener entre ses lèvres. Résigné, il finit par ouvrir la bouche légèrement laissant ainsi pour la deuxième fois, leurs langues se caresser.

Néanmoins, il constata que ce n'était pas la même chose que la dernière fois, lorsqu'elle était ivre. Elle l'embrassait avec davantage de douceur et ses doigts jouaient légèrement avec ses mèches couleur de lave en fusion. Cela paraissait tellement innocent et naturel sur le moment, qu'il avait presque envie de se laisser aller et de la prendre dans ses bras. Malgré tout, il garda à l'esprit que profiter d'une somnambule était bien la dernière chose à faire. Et puis de toute façon, à quoi cela servirait de la toucher puisqu'elle ne le saurait jamais ? Dès le lendemain, cela ne serait même plus un souvenir tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Dans un certain sens cela arrangeait le roux, car au moins elle n'irait pas lui reprocher de profiter d'une amie. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui en veuille, il savait à quel point elle tenait à leur amitié.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hinata s'écarta de lui et le lâcha définitivement avant de descendre de ses cuisses. Elle s'en alla comme la première fois, silencieusement. Ce ne fut qu'à l'instant où il se retrouva seul dans sa chambre avec les lumières éteintes que Gaara réalisa vraiment qu'il venait d'embrasser sa colocataire, ou que du moins il l'avait laissé l'embrasser presque à contrecœur. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout même. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu de relations sexuelles déjà, s'interrogea-t-il en son for intérieur. Plus de trois mois environ, une durée d'abstinence non négligeable pour un homme de son âge. Ce n'était pas vraiment par choix, disons plutôt que les circonstances l'y avaient forcés. Lorsqu'il se penchait sur la question, le Sabaku No remarquait que cela remontait au moment où Naruto avait commencé à tromper son amie.

Oui c'est vrai, il se souvenait à présent du fait qu'elle n'allait plus chez lui. Du coup, lui ne pouvait plus ramener ses coups d'un soir à l'appartement. Il refusait catégoriquement de faire ce genre de choses pendant que la jeune femme était présente, même endormie. C'était une question de respect. Du coup, cela faisait trois mois qu'il n'avait pas touché de corps féminins, répéta-t-il intérieurement. Et le fait que sa colocataire vienne le soir comme ça risquait de le tenter plus que de raison. Il ne se voilait pas la face, elle était vraiment attirante et quand bien même il n'avait pas de style de femme en particulier, elle était tout à fait à son goût. Jusqu'à ce jour il n'avait jamais prêté attention à son attirance envers elle, d'une part parce qu'elle était son amie, d'autre part parce qu'elle était déjà prise. Cependant, la seconde raison n'existait plus désormais…

Mais il restait la première, se rappela-t-il vivement. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire ce genre de choses avec une amie… sa première amie… Alors qu'il pensait être débarrassé des idées suggérées par sa libido, comme un démon tentateur, le souvenir des baisers qu'ils venaient d'échanger lui revint à l'esprit. L'auburn secoua violemment la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Son visage s'enfonça dans son oreiller tandis qu'il soupirait d'exaspération à cause de sa mémoire décidemment trop sélective à son goût. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'on ne l'avait pas embrassé d'une manière aussi tendre ? L'avait-on déjà embrassé de cette manière ? Aucun de ses coups d'un soir n'avait vraiment prit le temps de le faire, il n'avait jamais connu que les baisers creux et expédiés qui allaient de paire avec le sexe.

L'Uzumaki devait certainement avoir droit chaque jour à ce genre de baisers doux et agréables. Ces baisers qui vous réchauffaient le corps et le cœur. Ces baisers que l'on offrait qu'à l'être aimé… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pensait tout à coup ? Comment les baisers d'une somnambule pourraient provoquer un tel effet chez lui ? L'être aimé, n'importe quoi ! N'importe quoi ? Peut-être pas en fait… et si c'était son ancien petit ami qu'elle croyait embrasser inconsciemment ? Un manque, c'était bien ce qu'elle avait dit. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour qu'elle arrête de penser à lui, qu'elle arrête de souffrir, son souvenir la hantait toujours apparemment. Il n'avait jamais eu de chagrin d'amour et n'était jamais tombé amoureux non plus, il ignorait combien de temps cela prenait pour oublier quelqu'un.

Maintenant qu'il y songeait, quoi de plus logique que de vouloir les baisers de l'être aimé, son affection, son amour ? Elle ne l'avait plus à ses côtés et il lui fallait un substitut, tout simplement. Hinata savait inconsciemment qu'il y avait quelqu'un à proximité capable de le remplacer, un homme, son colocataire : lui. Son corps tentait de combler le vide auquel son esprit se refusait. Oui c'était forcément ça. Donc, tant qu'elle ne trouverait pas de remplaçant, il allait subir ses visites nocturnes pendant encore un petit moment, peut-être même une longue période… Très bien, tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de la caser, conclut-il. Satisfait d'avoir trouvé une solution à son problème de somnambulisme, il put s'endormir en toute tranquillité.

**A suivre dans le prochain chapitre : **

"_Et le fait d'avoir leurs visages si proches dans cette position involontairement intime, ne laissait plus place dans son esprit que pour une seule idée : « j'ai envie de l'embrasser _»."

* * *

**Haruko : ***_lève la tête et voit les lecteurs qui la fixent le regard exorbité_***** ouah, vous avez déjà fini ? Quel rapi... *****_n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se fait interrompre grossièrement par le personnage principal de la fic_*****

**Gaara alias le personnage principal de la fic : ***_mode non-mais-tu-te-fiches-de-qui-avec-ce-chapitre-hyper-méga-court-de-la-mort-qui-tue on_***** non mais tu te fiches de qui avec ce chapitre hyper méga court de la mort qui tue, auteur de mer** ? D8

**Haruko : ***_se demande pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche c'est toujours pour la critiquer_*** **ben écoute je me base sur la phrase "c'est toujours mieux que rien" è_é t'imagines si j'avais laissé passer Noël SANS poster ne serait-ce qu'UN seul chapitre ? Là mais je serais graaaaaaaave descendu dans l'estime de mes lecteurs quoi.

**Hinata alias la voix de la raison :** elle n'a pas tort *****_se retourne d'un seul coup vers l'auteur, les sourcils froncés d'un air réprobateur_* et depuis quand appuyer tes paroles fait de moi "la voix de la raison" ? C'est pas simplement de l'autosatisfaction ça ?

**Haruko : ***_mode c'est-moi-l'auteur-et-j'ai-tas-d'idées-qui-pourraient-te-faire-dresser-les-cheveux-sur-la-tête-en-stock on_***** ma chèèèère Hinata 8D tu sais que tu es mon personnage préféré n'est-ce pas ?

**Hinata : ***_pas très rassurée_***** bizarrement j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit à mon avantage...

**Gaara : ***_acquiesce_***** c'est effectivement une bonne déduction.

**Haruko : ***_se racle la gorge_***** je disais donc, tu es mon personnage préféré et celui que je préfère cosplayer qui plus est... DONC, si tu ne veux pas que je mette par écrit mes délires photographiques... *****_insérer ici une musique dramatique_***** tu ferais mieux d'écouter ce que je dis, et de suivre mes ordres à la lettre ! è_é

**Hinata : ***_effrayée, se tourne vers Gaara_***** ses délires photographiques ? Elle... elle fait des photos porn...

**Haruko : ***_lui met une baffe à l'arrière du crâne_***** non mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer espèce de perverse ! D8 je parlais simplement de mes photos en SasuHina !

**Gaara : ***_tellement choqué que son cerveau a du mal à enregistrer l'information_* en... quoi ?

**Haruko : ***_prend conscience de l'ignominie qu'elle vient d'avouer et sifflote d'un air qu'elle espère innocent_***** lalalalalalala ! La vie est belle, les petits oiseaux chantent et Hinata a toujours raison (très important ça U_u) *****_va pour s'en aller d'une démarche tendue lorsqu'elle se fait chopper le bras_*****

**Sasuke : ***_un air menaçant sur le visage_***** tu as fait des photos en SasuHina ? TOI ? Toi qui te plait à crier sur tous les toits que je suis un sale émo suicidaire et que tu me hais de toute ton âme ?

**Haruko : ***_très mais alors vraiment très trèèès embarrassée_*** **ahem...

**Sasuke et Gaara : ***_les bras croisés sur leurs torses musclès_***** on exige des explications !

**Haruko : ***_tripote ses index_***** heum... ben comment dire... vous savez j'ai parlé de sorties cosplay et tout ça... ben j'ai une amie qui cosplay Sasuke et pis ben... je l'aime bien quoi elle est sympa et pis euh... et puis zut c'est juste des photos j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux non ? TOT

**Hinata :** ça dépend si tu ternis mon image ou pas.

**Haruko : **ah non j'essaie de respecter le personnage voyons ! è_é

**Une voix dans le fond que nous identifierons comme celle de Tobi : **c'est pour ça que tu fais du yuri avec Sakura ! *****_sort les photos où on voit Haruko cosplayée en Hinata un mikado dans la bouche et son amie cosplayée en Sakura la bouche à l'autre bout du mikado en question_*****

**Haruko : ***_tente d'étouffer la voix et de brûler les photos alors qu'elles sont déjà sur son profil facebook_*** **donne-ça ! Tobi est un bon garçon bord** de mer** ! DDD8

**Tobi : ***_sourit avec sadisme derrière son masque_***** mais Tobi peut AUSSI être un bad boy 8D

**Haruko : ***_fait exploser une bombe sur Tobi et attend que Deidara se pointe pour le récupérer_*****

**Deidara : ***_qui est venu seul cette fois-ci_*** **encore, hum ! Encore tu fais exploser une bombe sans moi, hum ? D8 Aucun style, aucune élégance dans cette explosion, hum ! *****_prend le corps de Tobi et s'en va en rouspétant_*****

**Haruko : ***_se frotte les mains avec satisfaction_***** voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Et maintenant les reviews !

**Gaara, Hinata et Sasuke : ***_mode quoi-déjà-mais-c'est-quoi-ce-bug on_***** t'as pété ton câble ?

**Haruko : ***_hausse les épaules_***** non mais j'ai pas d'idées pour continuer alors...

**Gaara : ***_air réprobateur_***** avoue que tu te défiles...

**Hinata : ***_acquiesce_***** en fait tu ne sais pas comment te justifier pour les photos...

**Sasuke : ***_renchérit_***** tu veux juste te barrer sans avoir à subir nos critiques et nos reproches, espèce de lâche !

**Haruko : ***_croule sous le poids de leurs paroles_***** mais oui mais oui je suis à Serpentard et je vous ********* ! *se tourne vers les lecteurs* bref, oui je suis d'une lâcheté sans nom mais je voudrais quand même avoir quelques reviews histoire de bien finir l'année =D


	3. Chapter 3

Chers lecteurs ! Oui c'est bien moi ! Haruko les enfants ! Je suis de retour ! J'espère pour un bon moment cette fois-ci ! (**bon je vous cache pas que dans moins d'un mois j'ai mes seconds partiels à passer, que j'ai loupé le premier et que donc j'ai également les rattrapages mais on s'en fout 8D**) J'ai cru comprendre que certains se sont plaints de la longueur du précédent chapitre 8D J'ai donc accéder à votre requête et nous sommes bien loin des six maigres pages de la dernière fois. Si certains veulent s'amuser à me dire combien il y en a en plus cette fois-ci je serais ravie d'écouter leurs estimations ! Ohohohhohoho :o Franchement ça fait un bien fou de se replonger dans les fanfics, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point. J'ai encore eu une période émo en plus =_= mais vous êtes toujours là pour moi chers lecteurs et je vous aime ! Vos reviews et votre soutient me font chaud au coeur ! J'espère que nous passeront encore pleins de bons moments ensemble !

**Sarameen :** XD ouaw je me rend compte à quel point j'ai tardé pour poster ce chapitre en relisant ta reviews ! Décembre dis donc, eh bien si j'ai pu te rendre heureuse avec six pages, je me demande ce que ce sera pour ce chapitre-ci (**eh non je ne donne pas le nombre, je te laisse deviner :p**) Pour l'instant je me cosplay en lapin de pâques ! XD Je n'ai pas du tout commencé le quatrième chapitre par contre, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas éè mais je pense que celui-ci devrait te plaire ! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews en tout cas ! =D

**fan du hinagaara alias Angy :** haaaaaaan une nouvelle lectriiiiice ! *0* bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux de Haruko mon enfant (**un monde où les chapitres mettent des mois avant d'être postés 8D**) je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes mes fics à ce point ! Vraiment très très très contente ! Ce n'est pas grave si c'est seulement le premier, il faut un début à tout (**nan je t'encourage pas du tout à en poster à chacune de mes fics voyons... qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer 8D ohohooho**) et ça ne me dérange pas du tout que les reviews soient longues au contraire j'aime bien avoir plein de choses à lire ! Et en plus ça me fait bien rire quand je lis la vie de mes lecteurs, ça me détend XD Oui hein Naruto arrête de déranger Gaara quand il drague stp u_u xP les lemooons ahalalala ça fait un bail que j'en ai pas écrit. Cette fic en contiendra un, c'est certain mais je le réserve pour le dernier chapitre 8D Héhéhéhé les fins de chapitres, je précise quand même que ce procédé ne vient pas de moi, j'ai vu ça avec Nanarusasu et j'ai trouvé ça tellement drôle que j'ai commencé à m'y mettre aussi. Et en voyant le nombre de personne qui me disent à quel point ils s'amusent, je ne regrette pas xD Parce que vous êtes là pour passer un bon moment en ma compagnie, du début à la fin ! Et ouais Hinata c'est trop une privilégiée (**oui c'est une beauté diiiiiiiiviiiiiiiiiine ! ça me fait trop penser au chat potté dans Shrek XD**) mais tkt elle sait la chance qu'elle a 8D voilà voilà une reply à la Haruko ! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Bonne lecture !

_Desiderata-girl_ ou _Haruko_

**Somnambule**

Chapitre 3 : Troisième crise. 

Le lendemain, Gaara se réveilla en pleine forme. C'était leur jour de congé et Hinata devait probablement avoir préparé le petit-déjeuner à en juger par l'heure qu'indiquait son réveil, soit neuf heures et quelques. La perspective d'une assiette remplie de pancakes au sirop d'érable fut une motivation non négligeable pour se lever, car il s'agissait du plat spécifique à leur journée de repos lorsqu'elle se trouvait aux fourneaux. Il chaussa donc ses pantoufles et se rendit dans la cuisine pour y découvrir… Rien du tout. Ce vide manifeste fit tiquer le Sabaku No qui alla jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre voisine à la sienne, des fois que la propriétaire dorme encore. Pourtant, le lit était vide. Peut-être était-elle sortie faire une course ? Alors qu'il inspectait les clefs de l'appartement, il remarqua qu'aucune ne manquait. De plus en plus étrange.

Il ne restait plus qu'une solution : la salle de bain. Il s'approcha et frappa quelques légers coups contre la porte.

_ Hinata, tu es là, l'appela-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Pas de réponse, il allait pour tirer sur la poignet lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même, dévoilant sa colocataire dans une tenue plus qu'insupportable pour chaque homme normalement constitué. En effet, la jeune femme ne portait qu'une simple serviette recouvrant juste ce qu'il fallait tout en accentuant ses magnifiques courbes féminines. Sa poitrine généreuse et ses cuisses aguicheuses provoquaient à elles-seules une incitation au péché. Des gouttes d'eau perlaient le long de son corps dénudé à cause de ses longs cheveux ébène encore humides et rendait sa peau laiteuse plus tentatrice que jamais. Ses joues et ses lèvres pleines rougies sans doute par la chaleur du bain la faisaient paraître sous un jour totalement différent de celui auquel il était habitué. Jamais il n'avait autant ressenti dans tout son être le désir pour une femme. Son boxer commençait à devenir trop petit et le plaçait dans une situation vraiment inconfortable.

_ Pardon Gaara je venais tout juste de sortir la baignoire quand tu m'as appelée, expliqua-t-elle la respiration légèrement haletante. Il y a un problème ?

Un problème ? Oh oui il y avait un problème, et de taille assez conséquente si l'on se référait à la taille de la bosse dans son pantalon de pyjama. On n'avait pas idée de montrer une vision aussi excitante dès le réveil à un homme !

_ Non, je voulais simplement aller aux toilettes, répondit-il en essayant de contrôler sa respiration.

Bon sang, s'il restait une minute de plus, tout son self-control allait foutre le camp ! Et le pire était que la jeune femme n'avait même pas l'air gênée de la situation ! Le bain lui avait tourné la tête ou quoi ?

_ Oh je me dépêche alors, déclara-t-elle avant de fermer précipitamment la porte.

L'homme à la chevelure sanguine s'adossa au mur et prit sur lui le temps qu'elle ressorte. Ça faisait vraiment trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu ce genre de réactions pourtant naturelles pour un membre de la population masculine. Fort heureusement pour lui, la cause de son émotion finit par ouvrir la porte et il put s'y engouffrer avant de la refermer aussi sec. Ses vêtements valsèrent rapidement à travers la pièce et il se hâta de libérer le membre de sa prison devenue trop étroite pour lui. Après s'être assit sur le petit tabouret, il fixa son érection. Non pas qu'il ne savait pas comment faire pour s'en débarrasser mais il n'osait pas, de peur de penser à son amie pendant l'action. Pourtant, il fallait bien que son sexe reprenne une taille normale et il n'avait pas la patience d'attendre que cela dégonfle. Il essaya de se souvenir du visage de l'une de ses précédentes conquêtes, mais tout son esprit lui renvoyait les images du corps si attrayant de la Hyûga.

K'so… plus il y pensait et plus cela devenait difficile de se retenir. Finalement ne pouvant se contrôler davantage, il hésita à exécuter l'action rapidement ou à prendre son temps… Il décida d'y aller à l'instinct, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas livré à ce type d'activités. Lentement, il pressa son gland entre son pouce et son index tandis qu'un frisson parcourait son dos. Il avait oublié à quel point ça pouvait être agréable, même si ça n'était qu'un exercice en solitaire. Alors que ses doigts caressaient mollement sa verge, les images de sa colocataire commencèrent à affluer dans son esprit au même rythme que le sang dans la région inférieure de son corps. Il l'imaginait nue devant lui et aussitôt les gestes disparus lui revinrent comme s'il s'était masturbé la veille pour la dernière fois.

Gaara ferma les yeux pour rendre cette vision plus claire encore. À cet instant il fit une croix sur ses principes, car la raison allait rarement de paire avec le désir. Pendant que sa main se refermait avec plus de force sur sa hampe, il réalisa pour de bon qu'il _désirait_ son _amie_. D'ailleurs sa divine illusion lui souriait en disant qu'elle se fichait bien de cette relation et qu'elle aussi avait envie de lui. Sans s'en apercevoir, trop concentré par ses pensées peu catholiques, ses mouvements s'intensifièrent. Il exécutait des va-et-vient langoureux tout le long, ne se pressant pas pour faire durer le plaisir.

_ Hmm… Hina… ta… hm, gémit-il le plus doucement possible pour ne pas alerter l'intéressée.

Plus le désir augmentait et plus ses gestes devenaient rapides, la pression fut de plus en plus forte et il sentait sa limite approcher. Ses râles devenaient plus intenses malgré la faiblesse de sa voix. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant une violente chaleur envahir son corps. Il y était presque, encore quelques minutes. La voix douce et sensuelle de la jeune femme résonna dans sa tête, murmurant son prénom de façon très érotique et le suppliant de la prendre. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il explosa, un jet long et brûlant se répandit dans sa main alors qu'il se mordait le poing pour ne pas crier de jouissance. En haletant, il observa à travers ses yeux embués la semence qui salissait le sol carrelé de la salle de bain. Heureusement qu'il pouvait nettoyer facilement ces choses-là, se rassura-t-il en prenant le seau remplie d'eau qu'il versa immédiatement sur la preuve de son crime.

Lentement, le Sabaku No lécha le liquide blanchâtre duquel sa main était recouverte, en pensant à la personne qui avait causé ce dérapage imprévu. Juste parce qu'il l'avait vue à moitié nue, cela avait suffi à le conduire à cette réaction. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois, au début de leur colocation cela était déjà arrivé qu'il la surprenne involontairement dans une tenue semblable. Mais jamais jusqu'alors il n'avait ressenti autant de désir envers elle, et à présent son corps n'avait qu'une seule envie : faire plus ample connaissance avec celui de la Hyûga. C'était forcément les événements récents qui l'influençaient, sa rupture avec Naruto, leur rapprochement dû à cette dernière, son somnambulisme, ses baisers… Tout cela mit bout à bout lui faisait percevoir la jeune femme de façon totalement différente alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. C'était vraiment méprisable de vouloir son corps à ce point alors qu'ils n'étaient que des amis. Comment réagirait-elle si elle savait ? Probablement très mal… peut-être même qu'elle le détesterait… et c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie.

L'homme aux turquoises refusait de perdre une personne aussi chère à ses yeux, car c'était la première fois qu'il accordait autant d'importance à quelqu'un. Rapidement, il fit sa toilette et se glissa dans le bain encore chaud, ayant accueilli sa colocataire quelques instants auparavant. Il songea que son corps nu s'était reposé dans cette eau agréablement brûlante. Aujourd'hui, cela lui inspirait des pensées érotiques, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivée jusqu'à présent. Il tenta malgré tout de contrôler les idées en question et de faire le vide dans sa tête, n'ayant pas envie de continuer sa séance de travaux manuels…

Une fois débarrassé de ses délires pervers, une question s'imposa à lui. Comment allait-il la regarder en face en sortant de la salle de bain ? Il lui avait déjà caché ses deux visites nocturnes et maintenant il venait de se masturber en pensant à elle. Il allait droit dans le mur, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Pourquoi avait-il autant de mal à se contrôler ce matin ? Que faire si cela empirait ? Que faire s'il avait de plus en plus besoin de la toucher ? Que faire si ses doigts se trouvaient irrémédiablement attirés par cette idée de la caresser, ne serait-ce que doucement, furtivement mais de façon plus que réelle ? Que faire si ses lèvres commençaient à chercher les siennes lors d'un rapprochement accidentel ? Plus il y songeait et plus la tentation augmentait. Promptement il sortit du bain qui était en train de l'étourdir plus qu'il ne faudrait. Il se sécha rapidement et remit son pyjama ainsi que son boxer puisqu'ils étaient propres.

Une fois qu'une serviette recouvrit ses cheveux mouillés, Gaara sortit de la salle de bain et se rendit dans la cuisine d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur de pancakes au sirop d'érable. K'so, s'il avait su qu'elle ne les préparait que maintenant, il se serait levé plus tard. Ainsi la vision de Hinata à moitié nue dans la salle de bain et la séance de travaux manuels qui en avait découlé n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Mais à présent, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il prit une assiette dans le placard et s'approcha de sa colocataire qui venait d'éteindre le gaz. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire, la spatule à la main, puis fronça un sourcil réprobateur. Elle posa son instrument de cuisine et leva les bras pour attraper la serviette humide sur la tête rousse.

_ Gaara tu vas attraper froid si tu ne te sèches pas les cheveux mieux que ça, le gronda-t-elle en lui frictionnant doucement la tête à l'aide du tissu éponge.

Comme elle était plus petite que la moyenne, la Hyûga devait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, alors pour l'aider il se pencha légèrement en avant. Ce fut une mauvaise, très mauvais idée car ce faisant, il avait désormais une vue imprenable sur la naissance de ses seins et même un peu plus que ça. Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'elle porte ce genre de pull décolleté ?

_ Voilà c'est bon, déclara-t-elle joyeusement.

S'arrachant le rapidement possible à une nouvelle vision tentatrice, le Sabaku No remarqua tout à coup un détail auquel il n'avait pas fait attention.

_ Tu peux parler en matière de séchage, rétorqua-t-il en prenant une mèche ébène humide entre ses doigts. En plus tes cheveux sont beaucoup plus longs que les miens. C'est toi qui risque d'attraper froid.

La jeune femme recula en rougissant.

_ C'est que je, je me suis dépêchée de sortir de la salle de bain pour que tu puisses y aller, se défendit-elle en tripotant nerveusement la mèche en question. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me sécher correctement les cheveux. M, mais je, je vais y aller maintenant t, tu n'as qu'à te servir pendant que c'est encore chaud, je reviens.

Sur ce, elle partit précipitamment sous le regard étonné de son vis-à-vis. Pourquoi s'était-elle mise à bégayer tout à coup ? D'habitude, cela ne lui prenait que lorsqu'elle était gênée et cela faisait un moment que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Par ailleurs, avait-il rêvé ou avait-elle réellement rougi quand il lui avait touché les cheveux ? Vraiment étrange ce comportement, songea-t-il en plaçant deux pancakes dans son assiette. En s'asseyant il fixa la nourriture devant lui, cela lui mettait l'eau à la bouche mais ce serait impoli de ne pas l'attendre pour commencer à manger. Alors il patienta le temps qu'elle revienne et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle pointa le bout de son nez dans la pièce.

_ Tu, tu m'as attendu, s'étonna-t-elle en remarquant le plat encore plein de son colocataire. C'est, c'est gentil mais tu aurais dû manger pendant que c'était encore chaud.

Toujours aussi prévenante, égale à elle-même, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser en la voyant se dépêcher de se servir à son tour pour lui éviter d'attendre davantage. Cette façon de faire à laquelle il était pourtant habitué lui arracha un bref sourire attendri. Dès qu'elle fut assise, ils commencèrent à manger et Gaara songea qu'il était temps, car son ventre réclamait de la nourriture depuis un moment.

_ On fait quoi aujourd'hui, demanda-t-il après qu'ils aient fini.

_ Je pensais aller au cinéma, ça te dit, proposa-t-elle en rangeant les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle.

Le Sabaku No s'étira quelques secondes et acquiesça.

_ D'accord, accepta-t-il d'un ton neutre. Il y a un film en particulier que tu veux voir, ou c'est juste comme ça ?

Aussitôt la Hyûga se mit à agiter ses mains devant elle et à secouer violemment la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Oh non, non, non, pas, pas, pas du tout, nia-t-elle brusquement. Ce, c'est, c'est juste comme ça ! N'im, n'importe quel film fera l'affaire ! Je te laisse choisir !

En résumé, cela signifiait qu'elle avait très envie de voir un film mais qu'elle avait peur que celui-ci ne lui plaise pas. Parfois elle était vraiment facile à deviner.

_ Dis-moi lequel tu veux voir, je ne vais pas te manger tu sais ?

Elle baissa la tête avec honte et se mit à tripoter ses index, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis un moment. Cela devait vraiment l'embarrasser. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Une comédie romantique peut-être, il est vrai qu'elle avait l'habitude d'aller voir ce genre de films avec Naruto avant. À chaque fois qu'elle lui proposait d'aller au cinéma, elle disait toujours en souriant : « choisis _le film Gaara, je sais que tu n'aimes pas celui-là. Ce n'est pas grave, j'irais le voir avec Naruto la prochaine fois._ » Et effectivement, ils regardaient toujours le film choisi par l'homme aux turquoises, mais il aurait voulu lui faire plaisir parfois et l'emmener voir celui qu'elle voulait. Cependant, elle ne lui en laissait jamais le temps.

_ Ben je… je… j'aimerais bien… ahem euuh… aller, aller voir T… Toy Story 3, finit-elle par avouer d'une toute petite voix et les joues en feu.

Gaara la fixa avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Un film d'animation ? Un film destiné au grand public mais en particulier les enfants ? Un film mettant en scène des jouets ? C'était ça le film en question ? Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et se tint au dossier du canapé en tremblant. Bon sang, surtout ne pas éclater de rire. Elle avait eu tant de mal à lui avouer que c'était ce film qu'elle voulait voir, il n'allait quand même pas se moquer d'elle. Mais… une jeune femme sérieuse de vingt deux ans qui allait voir un film pour gosses ! C'était bien trop hilarant ! Il pouffa sans le faire exprès et cela alerta l'objet de son hilarité qui redressa la tête et le dévisagea avec incompréhension.

_ Ga, Gaara, l'appela-t-elle légèrement inquiète en s'approchant de lui.

En voyant sa petite bouille anxieuse, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Il éclata de rire et se tint plus fermement au canapé pour éviter de s'écrouler par terre.

_ Gaara, s'exclama-t-elle plus que stupéfaite, Sabaku No Gaara qui riait aux éclats était un spectacle assez surréaliste en soi. Que, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Le pauvre ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter et Hinata l'observait comme s'il avait perdu la raison. Au bout de cinq longues minutes, il finit par s'asseoir par terre, le souffle court et un mal atroce aux abdominaux. La Hyûga s'accroupit en face de lui et tendit la main pour la poser sur son front. Immédiatement, cela le ramena à la réalité.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'étonna-t-il en haussant son arcade sourcilière.

_ Je vérifie que tu n'as pas de fièvre, expliqua-t-elle plus que sérieuse. Je ne t'ai jamais vu rire de cette façon, et même rire tout court d'ailleurs ! Je suis persuadée que tu couves quelque chose !

_ Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi, soupira-t-il en lui prenant le poignet.

_ Ah attention, s'écria-t-elle en sentant le peu d'équilibre sur lequel reposaient ses pieds l'abandonner tout à coup.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme se retrouvait contre lui. À ce moment, son cœur rata un battement. Son corps frêle contre le sien, sa douce odeur qu'il ne put s'empêcher de respirer l'espace d'un instant… Pourquoi toutes ces choses arrivaient justement aujourd'hui ? Ce contact ne dura que quelques secondes à peine car Hinata s'écarta de lui brusquement, la figure cramoisie.

_ Ex, ex, excuses-moi Gaara je, ce, c'est ma faute ! J'au, j'aurais dû me tenir mi, mieux que ça, pa, par, pardon ! Je, je ne t'ai pas fait mal, paniqua-t-elle sans réaliser qu'il tenait encore son poignet.

Pourquoi cette réaction ? Pourquoi cet air embarrassé ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui pour avoir envie de la prendre dans ses bras maintenant, alors qu'il n'en avait jamais eu la moindre intention auparavant quelques soient les personnes ?

_ C'est bon, fit-il d'un ton neutre en la lâchant, j'ai rien. Allez, on y va.

Il se redressa et alla chercher sa veste ainsi que son portefeuille. Hinata le suivit et ils sortirent de l'appartement en silence.

_ Si, si on se dépêche on pourra avoir la séance de onze heures, déclara-t-elle au bout de dix minutes de trajet en ère glacière. Mais Gaara tu, tu es sûr que tu veux bien aller voir T, Toy Story ? Je, enfin, ce n'est pas ton genre de films pas vrai ? Alors on peut toujours…

_ Aujourd'hui j'ai envie de te laisser choisir, la coupa-t-il en accélérant l'allure. Un peu de diversité ne fait pas de mal et il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on ne regarde pas ensemble des films qui te plaisent à toi aussi.

_ Ah d'a, d'accord, fit-elle en rosissant légèrement.

Quelques instants plus tard un sourire apparut de nouveau sur son visage, en constatant cela, l'irritation de Gaara s'atténua. Ils arrivèrent devant le cinéma et se hâtèrent de prendre leurs places avant que la séance ne commence. Alors qu'il mettait ses lunettes 3-D, la Hyûga commença à rire en essayant d'être la plus discrète possible.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigoles alors qu'on n'a même pas encore vu les bandes d'annonces, s'étonna-t-il en fronçant un sourcil perplexe.

_ Tu devrais te voir avec les lunettes, pouffa-t-elle en se tenant les côtes sur son siège.

_ Tu peux parler, rétorqua-t-il sèchement, t'es aussi ridicule que moi.

En temps normal, elle l'aurait certainement mal prit, mais fort heureusement cette fois-ci elle était bien trop hilare pour tenir compte de sa remarque. Elle continua à rire jusqu'à ce que les lumières s'éteignent et que le film commence enfin. Le Sabaku No réajusta ses montures et mit son portable sur silencieux puis il concentra son attention sur les images hautes en couleur qui venaient d'apparaître à l'écran.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pleuré dans un film d'animation pour gosses, déclara-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel après être sorti de la salle.

La jeune femme se mit à renifler et prit son mouchoir.

_ M, mais je, j'y peux rien, se plaignit-elle avec une moue boudeuse. Je suis hyper émotive ! C'est pas ma faute si dès que je vois une belle scène ou bien une scène triste, j'ai les larmes qui montent toutes seules !

_ Qui montent toutes seules, répéta-t-il en secouant la tête avec exaspération.

_ Arrêtes de me regarder comme si j'étais une bête curieuse ! Pour la peine tu vas m'attendre ici pendant que j'irais aux toilettes, lui ordonna-t-elle en tournant les talons pour se rendre dans le lieu en question.

Depuis quand était-elle aussi autoritaire ? Et puis sérieusement, il n'allait tout de même pas l'attendre dehors dans le froid de janvier ? Elle se payait sa tête ! Mais en même temps, il n'allait pas non plus rester devant la porte des toilettes comme un imbécile. Oh, et puis zut ! Il se rendit d'un pas traînant devant les portes du cinéma et boutonna sa veste jusqu'en haut, sans oublier d'ajuster son écharpe de manière à ce qu'elle lui couvre au moins le bas du visage. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et s'adossa au mur en affichant une mine renfrognée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ce qu'elle voulait au juste ?

Tout à ses réflexions, Gaara n'avait même pas remarqué que deux jeunes femmes en minijupes malgré le froid qui fouettaient leurs jambes nues, ne cessaient de le dévisager depuis qu'il était sorti. Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient langoureusement vers lui, Hinata arriva de derrière et lui agrippa le bras.

_ Désolée pour l'attente, s'excusa-t-elle en lançant un regard foudroyant aux prédatrices qui s'approchaient d'une démarche féline, que le Sabaku No ne vit pas. On y va ?

Elle lui souriait comme si de rien n'était et il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ils se mirent en route et serrèrent les dents sous le vent de janvier. Cependant, cela lui faisait bizarre qu'elle lui tienne le bras de cette façon. Il était courant pour les couples de le faire mais pas pour deux amis. Au début, il croyait que c'était simplement pour lui signaler sa présence, mais au bout de dix minutes de trajet elle était encore agrippée à lui.

_ Hinata ? Tu n'es pas obligée de te tenir à moi comme ça, tu sais, l'informa-t-il en fronçant un sourcil perplexe.

_ Mais j'ai froid, se plaignit-elle en resserrant sa prise comme pour appuyer ses paroles.

Le Sabaku No soupira avec résignation, si ce n'était que ça au moins il pouvait arranger facilement ce problème.

_ Dans ce cas on va prendre le métro, ça te réchauffera sûrement, décida-t-il en l'entraînant vers l'entrée la plus proche.

Ils descendirent les escalators et achetèrent leurs tickets avant de se rendre sur le quai pour attendre que le véhicule arrive.

_ Encore trois minutes, constata la jeune femme en jetant un œil à l'horloge électronique. Tu es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas qu'on rentre tout de suite ? Tu ne voulais pas te balader encore un peu ?

_ Non c'est bon, je n'aime pas trop me promener par un froid pareil et si on avait continué je n'aurais probablement plus eu de bras d'ici la fin de la journée, ajouta-t-il d'un ton ironique.

La Hyûga ne dit rien, mais il sentit en revanche parfaitement sa colère lorsqu'elle tenta de broyer son bras. Il lui lança un regard exaspéré pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine d'être vexée pour si peu. Ils étaient en train de s'engager dans une bataille visuelle quand le métro rentra en gare. Malgré le fait qu'il soit rempli presque au point de déborder, ils s'y faufilèrent et furent involontairement poussés par la masse des autres passagers dans une position assez inconfortable. La jeune femme se retrouva coincée entre la paroi et son ami qui calla ses coudes des deux côtés de son visage pour essayer de ne pas trop l'écraser.

_ On étouffe, suffoqua-t-elle en levant la tête pour confronter son regard plaintif à celui fatigué de l'homme aux turquoises.

_ Vois le bon côté des choses, au moins tu n'as plus froid, railla-t-il en baissant la tête pour lui montrer son sourire narquois.

Même si l'espace d'un instant il pu en profiter pour se moquer d'elle, il réalisa bien vite à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée. Dans ce métro où la température ne cessait d'augmenter à cause de la chaleur humaine dégagée par tous les passagers, son corps collé au sien malgré la couche de vêtements entre eux lui rappelait combien il était attiré par elle désormais. Et le fait d'avoir leurs visages si proches dans cette position involontairement intime, ne laissait plus place dans son esprit que pour une seule idée : « j'ai envie de l'embrasser ». Néanmoins, il se reprit en détournant la tête, échappant ainsi à la vision de ses lèvres tentatrices. Imbécile, s'insulta-t-il intérieurement. Comment se serait-il expliqué après ? L'excuse du : « ce n'était qu'un accident » aurait peut-être fonctionné dans la mesure où le baiser ne durerait qu'une seconde mais se connaissant, il savait très bien qu'il aurait eu envie de plus que cela. Et puis profiter de la situation serait malhonnête, sa colocataire n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Après Naruto, il lui fallait une relation stable et basée sur la sincérité. Quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à elle pour de vrai, qui ait toujours son bien être à l'esprit et qui fasse surtout son possible pour qu'elle ne soit pas malheureuse. Il se sentait sale d'en vouloir à son corps alors que jusqu'à présent leur relation avait toujours été établie sur la confiance et une amitié saine. Leurs longues discussions, les moments partagés alliant tristesse et joie, ce genre de rapports humains qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais entretenu avec personne. De toute façon, il savait pertinemment que lors de ses crises ce n'était pas lui qu'elle embrassait, mais son ancien petit ami. Pour elle, il n'était rien de plus que son ami Gaara, son colocataire… oui rien d'autre que ça… Et pour la première fois depuis de nombreux mois de vie commune, cette idée ne lui plaisait pas. Il réalisa que l'amitié ne le satisfaisait plus et cela lui fit peur car il n'avait jamais éprouvé de sentiments aussi forts que l'amour pour personne. S'il tombait amoureux d'elle, comment allait-il le gérer ? N'était-ce pas déjà trop tard ?

Une brusque secousse le tira de ses pensées et força la femme aux orbes nacrés à se cramponner à lui.

_ Pardon Gaara, s'excusa-t-elle précipitamment.

Alors qu'elle allait le lâcher, il attrapa sa main.

_ C'est bon, il vaut mieux que tu te tiennes à quelque chose si tu ne veux pas tomber, la rassura-t-il en appuyant ses paroles d'un regard confiant.

Contrairement à l'instant d'avant, il refusa de briser le contact visuel qui était en train de s'établir entre eux. Au bout de quelques secondes, de légers rougissements apparurent sur les joues habituellement pâles. Sans doute était-ce leur proximité qui la gênait ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rougissait aujourd'hui, mais d'habitude elle ne le faisait jamais. Ce genre de choses n'était généralement réservé qu'à l'Uzumaki. Peut-être ne lui était-il pas aussi indifférent qu'il le croyait ? Et dans ce cas, peut-être que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire serait moins risqué qu'il ne l'avait songé. Lentement, il pencha son visage, l'inclina de manière aussi discrète que possible. Il se dit que c'était certainement un fantasme de son imagination mais pourtant, il lui sembla que Hinata faisait la même chose de son côté. Imagination ou pas, le fait est que leurs bouches se rapprochaient dangereusement sans se toucher pour autant. Ils restaient là, à quelques millimètres sans vouloir franchir cette limite invisible. Sentir sa respiration se mêler à la sienne le rendait dingue, mais il n'osait pas aller plus loin. En avait-il réellement le droit ? Cette fois-ci, elle était parfaitement éveillée, ce baiser-là… elle s'en souviendrait. Voulait-il vraiment prendre le risque ?

Pendant qu'il hésitait, une voix préenregistrée cracha le nom de leur station dans les haut-parleurs. Ils venaient d'arriver et il n'avait même pas vu le temps passer alors qu'ils faisaient presque la ligne en entier. Finalement, peut-être était-ce un signe du destin pour lui dire de renoncer ? Gaara soupira intérieurement. Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour tenir un tel raisonnement. Il s'écarta de la jeune femme qui le lâcha immédiatement en baissant la tête. Ce fut dans un silence un peu gêné, qu'ils sortirent de la bouche de métro. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent dans leur appartement, aucun mot ne fut échangé. Le Sabaku No se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur.

_ Euh Gaara… tout à l'heure dans le métro, commença-t-elle d'une voix craintive.

_ Oui je sais, c'était bizarre, la coupa-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de finir.

Il n'osait même plus la regarder dans les yeux et elle se détourna pour se rendre dans la cuisine où il la suivit.

_ Tu as raison, rit-elle en prenant le tablier sur le portant, vraiment bizarre, pendant une seconde j'ai cru qu'on allait s'embrasser…

Ses poings se serrèrent tandis qu'il faisait un effort pour parler de la façon la plus neutre possible.

_ N'importe quoi, renchérit-il sur le même ton moqueur. Comme si on pouvait faire ça.

Ils continuèrent la plaisanterie sans se rendre compte chacun de leur côté, que leur rire sonnait faux. Pendant que Hinata faisait à manger, Gaara s'assit sur le canapé et ouvrit un livre au hasard. L'ambiance n'était plus naturelle comme avant. Quelque chose clochait et il savait que la faute lui en incombait. Malgré le fait qu'elle en rit, il se doutait bien qu'elle essayait de lui cacher son malaise. Il aurait dû être au courant que cette amorce de baiser était une mauvaise idée, qu'elle serait gênée par la situation. Et maintenant il était bien bête d'ignorer le moyen de régler ça pour revenir à la normale. Mais le pire dans tout ça… c'est qu'il n'avait même pas envie de revenir à la normale justement. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière désormais, ses sentiments avaient évolués. Malheureusement, cela ne semblait pas être le cas de son amie.

Combien de temps lui faudrait-il avant d'oublier Naruto ? L'oublierait-elle un jour ? Ressasser ce souvenir n'aurait d'autres conséquences que de la faire souffrir, mais il ne pouvait pas la forcer à l'aimer.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Gaara, lui demanda-t-elle subitement.

Il redressa la tête pour voir la Hyûga qui le dévisageait d'un air soucieux.

_ Non ce…

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'il était en plein conflit interne à cause de ses nouveaux sentiments pour elle !

_ C'est simplement ce livre, le développement… ne se passe pas comme je le voudrais, déclara-t-il d'un ton amer.

Elle haussa les sourcils avec étonnement puis sourit.

_ Tu n'en es qu'à la moitié, ça s'arrangera sûrement, déclara-t-elle avec gentillesse.

_ Ce serait bien… mais je sais pas si j'aurais la patience d'attendre jusque là, marmonna-t-il.

_ Une attente est toujours récompensée ! D'ailleurs, j'ai fini de préparer le déjeuner, tu viens manger ?

Il acquiesça sans grande motivation et la suivit jusqu'à la table où le déjeuner était servi. Elle avait préparé une omelette aux petits légumes et des escalopes milanaises. Comme d'habitude ça sentait atrocement bon.

_ J'ai encore du mal à croire parfois, que tu faisais partie d'une famille aussi riche que les Hyûga, lâcha-t-il en se servant un verre d'eau.

Hinata se contenta d'hausser les épaules, elle avait beaucoup moins de mal avec ce sujet aujourd'hui. Gaara se plaisait à penser qu'il y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Lorsqu'ils venaient tout juste de se connaître la jeune femme avait du mal à parler de sa famille. Elle avait refusé le mariage arrangé que lui proposait ou plutôt imposait son père pour vivre librement sa relation avec Naruto. Elle voulait prouver qu'elle était capable de s'en sortir toute seule, sans avoir recours au prestige de son nom. Elle avait enchaîné plusieurs boulots et avait mis assez d'argent de côté pour se louer son propre appartement. Néanmoins sa situation risquait d'être assez difficile et elle avait eu la chance qu'il recherche une colocation. Le fait que l'héritière principale de la famille Hyûga renonce à sa fonction avait fait énormément de bruits via les médias, pourtant le Sabaku No n'en avait absolument pas entendu parler. Il ne s'intéressait que très peu aux actualités.

Aussi lorsque cette simple employée de bureau, cette jeune femme qui lui préparait de délicieux repas et parlait de sujets tout à fait banals avec lui, avoua un jour qu'elle faisait partie de la prestigieuse famille Hyûga, il eut du mal à la croire. Pour lui les nobles ne faisaient pas à manger, ni le ménage et ne vivaient pas dans de petits appartements. Ils ne se mêlaient pas au petit peuple et passaient leurs journées à se prélasser (du moins c'était ainsi que vivait son père avant que la Sabaku Corp ne fasse faillite…). Lui s'était toujours débrouillé dans la vie, il n'avait jamais compté sur l'aide de son père. Il avait su très jeune comment se faire une place dans la vie active, au lycée il faisait déjà des petits boulots pour pallier à l'héritage qui était parti en poussière pour rembourser les dettes de la famille. Des dizaines de millions qui s'envolaient sous son nez à cause de l'incompétence d'un seul homme. Néanmoins, il ne se plaignait pas, cela lui avait conféré une certaine expérience. Et il était assez autonome pour avoir toujours su gérer ses études et son travail, il avait donc obtenu son diplôme sans trop de mal.

S'il avait choisi des boulots avec horaires de nuit, c'était en parti à cause de ses anciennes insomnies. Il était guéri désormais, cependant son corps s'était habitué donc il continuait. Aujourd'hui, il remerciait presque ces troubles du sommeil grâce à qui il avait pu rencontrer la jeune femme. Néanmoins, plus il apprenait à la connaître et plus il songeait à changer ses horaires. Il voulait passer davantage de temps avec elle, se croiser par hasard dans la journée, partager seul un jour de congé ce n'était plus assez aujourd'hui. Il fallait qu'il en parle avec son patron avant de le lui annoncer. Etant donné qu'il faisait du bon travail, il ne pensait pas qu'on lui refuserait cette faveur. Après tout, il ne demandait jamais rien, il était satisfait de son salaire, poli avec ses collègues, l'employé modèle en somme.

_ … penses Gaara ?

Il redressa la tête en réalisant que Hinata venait de lui parler.

_ Pardon ?

Elle se mit à sourire. Et mince, elle lui avait sûrement posé une question. Vraiment, il ne supportait pas ces absences qui lui faisaient oublier sa présence.

_ Je te demandais si tu voulais regarder un DVD cet après-midi, répéta-t-elle toujours aussi aimable.

_ Hum, c'est journée film aujourd'hui, constata-t-il, d'accord. Tu veux voir lequel ?

Elle haussa les épaules sans cesser de sourire. Il aimait la voir avec cette expression sereine sur le visage.

_ Peu importe, mais de préférence un qui ne demande pas trop de réflexion. J'ai juste envie de m'installer sur le canapé et de ne pas bouger.

Gaara se mit à réfléchir.

_ Y avait pas ce film que tu avais acheté en promotion la dernière fois au vidéoclub ? C'était quoi déjà le titre…

Aussitôt une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les prunelles nacrées.

_ Orgueil et Préjugés, s'exclama-t-elle avec une excitation mal dissimulée.

_ Oui c'est ça, confirma-t-il avec amusement. Tu veux le voir ?

Avait-elle réellement besoin de répondre ? Son regard pétillait d'impatience, c'était évident qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Il se leva, débarrassa la table et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille.

_ Ben qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller le mettre ?

Il ne put le voir en se retournant pour accéder au lave-vaisselle, mais Hinata venait de virer au cramoisie. Elle se leva rapidement pour accéder au meuble contenant les DVD et commença à farfouiller.

_ Je fais des pop-corn, ou tu en as eu assez tout à l'heure, lui demanda-t-il en observant l'intérieur des placards.

_ Ça va aller merci. Je pourrais toujours faire pause pendant le film si j'en ai envie, dit-elle avec un léger rire.

Il approuva silencieusement et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en attendant qu'elle finisse de programmer le lecteur. Une fois qu'elle eut cliqué sur l'icône « démarrer le film », elle posa la télécommande sur la petite table et écarta les coussins pour venir se blottir contre lui. Elle cala sa tête confortablement contre son épaule, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard rivé sur l'écran de télévision. Elle le faisait de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci, alors qu'auparavant jamais. Il en appréciait d'autant plus l'initiative aujourd'hui. La sentir juste à côté de lui était vraiment agréable, il n'avait même plus envie de se concentrer sur le film. Ses yeux fixaient un point droit devant lui, mais son attention était accaparée par cette présence tant désirée à ses côtés. Jamais dans son enfance, il n'avait vécu de moments comme celui-ci. Sa famille n'était pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler soudée, c'était plutôt chacun pour soi. Ils avaient chacun une télévision dans leur chambre et un ordinateur portable. Personne ne ressentait le besoin de faire des activités en groupe.

Avec la Hyûga, il avait appris à se sociabiliser davantage, à faire des efforts dans la cohabitation et à ne plus se contenter du strict minimum vital. Elle qui était si timide, elle l'avait entraîné à parler de lui, à se confier. Ils étaient devenus chacun le confident de l'autre. Ce genre de relations lui plaisait mais… il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en vouloir plus à l'heure actuelle. Et elle, changerait-elle un jour de regard sur lui ? Il l'observa et vit ses prunelles s'agrandirent d'intérêt.

_ Kyaaaaaah ! Monsieur Darcy, s'écria-t-elle avec excitation.

Brièvement, il observa l'homme en question pour voir pourquoi il suscitait un tel effet. Etant donné qu'il n'avait pas suivi le début du film, il ne savait pas si c'était dû à son physique ou au personnage en lui-même. Néanmoins, comme il n'avait pas envie de la déranger en voyant sa mine concentrée, il ne dit rien. Son film à lui se déroulait en direct dans cet appartement. Son personnage principal c'était elle, elle riait, qui était surprise, qui s'énervait contre ces êtres de fiction, qui pleurait…

_ Tu pleures encore, chuchota-t-il en remarquant ses yeux humides.

_ Oui, c'est émouvant, mais chut ! Tu vas me faire rater la scène, le gronda-t-elle à voix basse.

Il n'avait pas fait attention sur le coup, mais durant cette fameuse scène elle avait commencé à s'agripper à lui. Sa main tenait son chandail et sa tête reposait désormais contre son torse. Plus le temps passait et plus elle prenait de libertés et… de place. Lorsqu'elle s'allongea, prenant ses cuisses pour oreiller il songea qu'elle ne lui en voudrait probablement pas s'il laissait choir sa main sur sa taille. Dire que plusieurs mois auparavant, il lui aurait sans hésitation demander de se redresser… cela lui paraissait irréel de partager ce genre de positions aussi sereinement. Depuis sa rupture avec Naruto, il ne lui avait jamais refusé une seule demande de contact. Et ce soir, il se laissa même aller jusqu'à caresser doucement son crâne. Comme il ne reçut aucun refus de sa part, il glissa furtivement ses doigts dans sa chevelure ébène. Ce genre de gestes tendres, jamais il n'en avait eu pour personne. Il n'était pas assez proche de sa famille. Il ne recherchait que du sexe auprès de ses conquêtes. Et pourtant, avec elle cela semblait tellement naturel.

L'amour n'avait jamais été sa priorité. Des atmosphères comme celle-ci, il n'en avait jamais vraiment souhaité. Aujourd'hui, il réalisait ce qu'il avait manqué durant toutes ces années. Néanmoins, cette façon de lui toucher les cheveux, il aurait voulu que ce soit celle d'un amant et non d'un ami. Il aurait voulu découvrir les gestes des amoureux avec elle. Naruto avait certainement déjà eu cette chance de nombreuses fois au cours de leur relation. A présent lorsqu'il l'imaginait dans ses bras, il en avait mal au cœur. Dire que cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid seulement quelques semaines avant… Le Sabaku No secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Ils avaient rompu alors , au diable l'Uzumaki !

Comme il aurait voulu que la Hyûga partage son avis. Il ignorait ce qui se passait actuellement dans son cœur, comment pourrait-il s'y faire une place ? Il ne voulait pas être un simple remplaçant à ses yeux. Il aspirait à beaucoup plus que cela. Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais tenté d'obtenir le cœur de qui que ce soit. Il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce besoin d'être unique pour quelqu'un. Il s'était toujours contenté du peu qu'on lui donnait. Désormais, il voulait que la jeune femme le voit lui et lui seul. Il voulait qu'elle lui remontre ses rougissements, il voulait les provoquer, être la cause de toutes ses émotions. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle dans une recherche inconsciente de proximité. Elle était tellement calme qu'il la crut endormie, cependant comme pour lui donner tort, elle se retourna pour se mettre sur le dos.

Il se crispa lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Le fait qu'elle ait changé de position le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression désagréable que ses mains n'avaient plus rien à faire sur son corps. Alors qu'il allait les enlever, ce fut elle qui tendit la sienne pour la poser sur sa joue.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que tu me faisais penser à Monsieur Darcy Gaara, l'interrogea-t-elle en souriant.

Il mit du temps à lui répondre. Cette façon qu'elle avait de le regarder le déstabilisait complètement. Même en étant réveillée, la brune continuait de le tenter. Est-ce que c'était inconscient ou bien fait exprès ? Il n'en savait rien. L'homme aux turquoises aurait voulu se pencher davantage et capturer ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser, mais il n'osait pas. Dire qu'elle était là, à sa portée et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. C'était atrocement frustrant.

_ Non tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, répondit-il calmement.

Elle remonta légèrement sa main, caressant sa peau du bout des doigts. Si vraiment elle le faisait exprès, qu'elle le dise ou qu'elle cesse cette agréable torture !

_ En fait vous avez tous les deux ce genre de regard perçant, à la fois troublant et captivant, déclara-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Sa main descendit peu à peu, laissant à ses doigts le temps de s'attarder sur sa bouche. Elle repassa sa lèvre inférieure à l'aide de son pouce. Bon sang si ce n'était pas une invitation, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ?

_ Hinat…

_ Autre chose, l'interrompit-elle en le fixant toujours, vous êtes incapables de dire ce que vous ressentez véritablement, alors que tout ce que l'on attend… c'est que vous vous confessiez.

Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Aurait-elle compris ses sentiments ? Se serait-elle rendu compte que son amitié avait évolué et qu'il la désirait désormais en tant que femme ? Si elle attendait sa confession, serait-ce pour y répondre positivement ? Il ne pouvait que l'espérer. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il tenterait malgré tout de la séduire car elle était la première femme dont il tombait amoureux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'éprouver un tel sentiment mais il comptait bien trouver le bonheur à ses côtés. Il ne voulait qu'elle. Tout doucement, il lui fit redresser la tête et se pencha tout aussi lentement. Elle ne fit rien pour le repousser au contraire, ses paupières s'abaissèrent au fur et à mesure que leurs visages se rapprochaient. Sa main vint se cramponner à son chandail, juste au niveau de ses clavicules. La femme à la chevelure de nuit combla un peu plus l'écart entre eux et enfin leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Cette fois-ci c'était la bonne, songea-t-il tandis qu'elle les pressait plus fort pour approfondir le baiser.

Leurs langues s'enroulèrent sensuellement l'une autour de l'autre, profitant pour la première fois de l'éveil mutuel de leur propriétaire. Il l'avait tellement espéré cet échange, cet accord réciproque entre eux. Pouvoir l'embrasser en toute liberté, enfin. Discrètement, il fit remonter la main se trouvant sur sa taille en dessous de son pull. Il caressa sa peau chaude et douce. Ce contact la fit frissonner l'espace d'un instant, mais elle en profita pour se coller davantage à lui. Il allait et venait lentement le long de son dos s'arrêtant juste en dessous de son soutien-gorge. Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas rassasié de ses lèvres, il s'en sépara pour partir à la conquête de son cou. Hinata poussa un faible soupir lorsqu'il fit glisser sa langue le long de sa carotide. L'auburn parsema sa nuque de baisers papillons et se préparait à l'embrasser de nouveau sur la bouche quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se mit à retentir dans l'appartement. Immédiatement, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre comme pris en faute. Gaara se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec à la fois gêne et irritation.

Dire qu'il était parvenu à obtenir un vrai baiser et pas l'attaque nocturne d'une somnambule, qui pouvait bien le déranger dans un moment pareil ? Quelque soit cette personne, elle avait intérêt à avoir une excellente raison ! Le gêneur s'excitait sur la sonnette, mettant les nerfs du Sabaku No bien plus à vif qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

_ Où sont ces putains de clefs, grogna-t-il en farfouillant sur le meuble de l'entrée.

La Hyûga lui apporta précipitamment l'objet en voyant que son exaspération augmentait avec la prolongation de la sonnerie stridente.

_ Tiens les voilà.

_ Merci, marmonna-t-il en se dépêchant d'ouvrir la porte avec la sérieuse intention de tuer la personne qui se trouvait derrière.

Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'à peine le panneau de bois ouvert, l'intrus se jeta dans ses bras.

_ GAARA, s'exclama en larmes une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains.

L'interpellé écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la meilleure amie de son frère.

_ Matsuri ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, s'énerva-t-il en repoussant son assaillant.

La jeune femme essuya ses sillons et le dévisagea avec un air réprobateur.

_ Dis donc, tu pourrais me traiter un peu plus gentiment ! Je viens en pleure chez toi, j'ai passé la moitié de ma journée dans un train bondé pour rejoindre ta fichue ville, tout ça pour marcher dans le froid pour trouver ton fichu appart et c'est comme ça que tu me reçois, s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

_ C'est toi qui t'invites et tu me déranges, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me montrer aimable juste parce que tu chiales, grogna-t-il.

Sérieusement, à cause de cette idiote il venait de gâcher un instant unique avec Hinata. Il n'allait quand même pas l'accueillir à bras ouvert alors qu'elle venait de foutre en l'air un miracle ! En plus il était persuadé qu'elle venait simplement pour une broutille, comme quoi Kankurô n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour des filles alors qu'il savait très bien qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et blablabla. Il connaissait la rengaine par cœur. Et s'il s'agissait effectivement de ça, alors il devrait faire un gigantesque effort sur lui-même pour ne pas la mettre à la porte dans la seconde. Il devait malheureusement montrer un tant soit peu de savoir vivre devant sa colocataire… En effet, celle-ci l'observait avec inquiétude. Etre civilisé, être civilisé, se répéta-t-il en boucle.

_ Très bien, fit-il en roulant des yeux, entre.

Il tendit le bras vers l'intérieur de l'appartement pour l'inciter à entrer. Elle ne se fit pas prier.

_ Tu n'as pas quelque chose à boire ? Je meurs de soif, se plaignit-elle en faisant la moue.

_ Je peux vous faire un café si vous voulez, proposa gentiment Hinata.

Matsuri la considéra un instant puis hocha de la tête avant de fusiller Gaara du regard.

_ Franchement, avec un caractère comme le tien c'est vraiment un miracle d'avoir trouvé une petite amie aussi aimable, rétorqua-t-elle avec dédain.

Ladite « petite amie » se mit à rougir et accéléra le pas jusqu'à la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le café. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas nié ? Juste rougir de cette façon l'engageait encore plus à espérer quelque chose de sa part. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à tout ça son intruse, _invitée_, avait décidé de faire le tour du propriétaire.

_ Tu ne me fais pas visiter, demanda-t-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même.

En traînant les pieds, il lui montra le salon, la salle de bain, les chambres utilisant le moins de mots possibles pour décrire l'ensemble.

_ Eh bien quelle surprise ! C'est vraiment charmant chez toi, j'imagine que c'est ta copine qui s'est chargée de la déco, commenta-t-elle avec un petit sifflement admiratif.

Il ne releva même pas le fait qu'elle venait de critiquer ses goûts en matière d'ameublement, la seule chose qui revêtait un quelconque intérêt dans ses paroles était le terme qu'elle avait utilisé pour définir sa colocataire. Donnaient-ils réellement l'image d'un couple ? Même s'ils vivaient ensemble cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'ils_ sortaient_ ensemble. Néanmoins, il ne prit pas la peine de rectifier l'erreur de son amie. Il se complaisait dans ce malentendu. Et il se demandait d'ailleurs comment réagissait la Hyûga à cela. Serait-ce le baiser de tout à l'heure qui l'avait chamboulé ? Il avait encore du mal à s'y faire, pas qu'il n'avait pas apprécié… mais c'était tellement inattendu. Pouvait-il réellement attendre quelque chose de sa part ? En avait-il seulement le droit ? Il l'observa discuter tranquillement avec son amie d'enfance, un sorte de sourire gêné mais heureux sur le visage.

_ Alors ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble tous les deux, l'interrogea Matsuri. Gaara donne rarement de ses nouvelles à sa famille tu sais ? Kankurô se plaint souvent de ça…

Alors que Hinata reprenait des couleurs, son expression devint davantage inquiète lorsqu'elle vit la tristesse dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis.

_ Matsuri-san ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Gaara ne commenta pas, il savait très bien que dans quelques minutes elle allait à nouveau fondre en larmes. Comme d'habitude… Autrefois, elle lui avait demandé de la _consoler_ pour oublier son frère. Cependant, même durant leurs ébats elle ne cessait de penser à lui. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment sorti ensemble à proprement parler, car aucun d'eux n'éprouvait de sentiments pour l'autre. Ce semblant de relation ne les menait nulle part et le Sabaku No avait décidé à cette époque de changer d'air. Ce n'était pas à cause de Matsuri, il avait simplement besoin de découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Après tout, il était majeur et rien ne le retenait vraiment dans sa ville natale. Tout le monde était indépendant dans sa famille, personne ne le suppliait de rester alors… Il avait donc quitté Suna pour Konoha et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait rencontré son actuelle colocataire. Ils avaient noué un lien et c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il découvrait le sens du mot amitié. Mais aujourd'hui cette amitié ne lui suffisait plus.

Et il comprenait un peu mieux la situation de la jeune femme désormais. Discrètement, il se mit à chercher dans les placards de la cuisine et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'approcha et lui tendit une tablette de chocolat Crunch.

_ Tiens, fit-il pendant qu'elle le regardait avec étonnement de ses yeux humides, tu adores ça non ?

Une fois qu'elle eut compris sa tentative de consolation, un sourire reconnaissant s'épanouit sur son visage. Elle accepta volontiers ce qu'il lui offrait.

_ Si, merci beaucoup Gaara…

Il prit une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle, croisant les bras sur la table.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois-ci, demanda-t-il en soupirant.

Son sourire s'effaça graduellement tandis que la Hyûga les observait, cherchant à comprendre le sujet de leur discussion.

_ On devait aller faire les magasins, il lui manquait de la peinture pour sa nouvelle marionnette, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix teintée de regrets. On lui a suspendu son permis récemment alors je devais passer le prendre à son appartement.

L'homme aux turquoises passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, il imaginait très bien la suite.

_ Il n'était pas seul j'imagine, comme d'habitude…

Pour toutes réponses, des larmes s'amoncelèrent dans les prunelles noisette.

_ C'est encore une de ses pétasses qui a ouvert la porte, sanglota-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains tremblantes.

Nouveau soupir de la part de l'auburn, c'était tellement prévisible. Mais quand est-ce que Kankurô cesserait-il ce jeu stupide ? Il l'aimait pourtant, il était fou de Matsuri depuis des années, ce n'était pas un secret. Et malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'envoyer en l'air avec la première fille facile qui passait à sa portée. Sans doute avait-il peur, il ne s'était probablement pas remis de son échec. Le plus jeune des Sabaku No se souvenait encore parfaitement de l'histoire. A l'époque, Matsuri sortait avec un certain Shino dont elle était très amoureuse, mais il n'était pas très explicite dans ses sentiments. Un jour, après s'être plainte de nombreuses fois auprès de son meilleur ami et avoir promis qu'elle mettrait fin à cette histoire qui ne la menait nulle part, celui-ci l'avait prise dans ses bras et s'était laissé emporter au point de l'embrasser fougueusement. D'abord choquée, la jeune femme l'avait repoussé et était partie en courant de son appartement. Ce ne fut qu'à la moitié du chemin qu'elle réalisa les sentiments qui étaient enfouis en elle.

Elle appela donc son petit ami pour lui dire la vérité, qu'elle aimait Kankurô et qu'elle ne pouvait plus sortir avec lui. Quand l'Aburame arriva sur le lieu du rendez-vous, il l'écouta patiemment et comprit que leur relation n'avait plus lieu d'être. Ils se quittèrent sur un dernier baiser sans savoir qu'un spectateur les observait la figure décomposée. Matsuri voulait absolument réparer son erreur et retrouver Kankurô le plus vite possible pour lui avouer ses sentiments, ce fut dans ce but qu'elle se rendit chez lui pour la seconde fois. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, elle avait le double des clefs. Ses chaussures se trouvaient dans l'entrée mais elles n'étaient pas les seules. Une paire d'escarpins rouge s'y trouvaient également, comme jetés à la va-vite. Son cœur se serra mais elle se reprit en songeant qu'ils appartenaient peut-être à Temari. C'était bien son genre de porter ça. Elle avança dans l'appartement sans rencontrer personne, et une fois qu'elle eut fait toutes les pièces son regard se porta vers la chambre.

Elle refusait l'évidence, pourtant elle s'approcha et tira sur la poignée le plus discrètement et silencieusement possible. Les faibles murmures qui lui parvinrent firent s'amonceler les larmes aux bords de ses yeux et l'obligèrent à quitter pour de bon cet endroit. Kankurô ne comprit la bêtise qu'il avait commise que quelques jours plus tard lorsqu'elle lui apprit qu'elle avait rompu avec son petit ami. Depuis ce jour-là il n'avait cessé d'enchaîner les conquêtes et elle de se morfondre pour cet amour qui lui échappait. Jusqu'à présent Gaara n'avait rien fait pour les aider mais maintenant qu'elle venait jusque chez lui (et le dérangeait en plein milieu d'un baiser avec Hinata) il ne pouvait plus rester sans rien faire.

_ Pourquoi tu ne tenterais pas une approche, lui proposa-t-il calmement.

A ces paroles, la femme aux cheveux châtains secoua la tête d'un air abattu.

_ Il n'est jamais seul, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix résignée.

Un énième soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle allait lui devoir un énorme service sur ce coup.

_ Très bien, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas rester dormir ici au moins ce soir, je vais appeler Kankurô et lui dire de venir.

Matsuri le dévisagea comme si un ange auréolé de lumière venait brusquement d'apparaître devant ses yeux.

_ Tu, tu ferais ça, balbutia-t-elle à la fois émerveillée et stupéfaite.

_ Tant que tu promets d'arranger les choses avec lui, oui.

Elle renifla et acquiesça tandis que le bonheur illuminait son visage pour la première fois de la soirée. Eh bien voilà, il venait de faire sa BA du jour !

_ Heureusement que vous avez une chambre d'amis sinon j'aurais dû aller sur le canapé, plaisanta-t-elle.

Gaara et Hinata se regardèrent avec étonnement. De quelle chambre d'amis parlait-elle ? Ils avaient chacun une chambre, il n'y en avait pas de troisième. Ah moins que… Il finit par comprendre et si sa colocataire avait également fait le lien, elle risquerait de se sentir assez gênée. Car en effet, le fait qu'ils semblent avoir une chambre d'amis, induisait qu'ils partageaient la première. Donc qu'ils partageaient le lit et qu'en conclusion ils étaient intimes, ce qui bien entendu… n'était absolument pas le cas. Le fait qu'elle se méprenne sur leur relation de la sorte, les plaçaient dans une situation assez délicate. Peut-être que le moment était venu de lui expliquer la vérité. Au pire, il passerait simplement une nuit sur le canapé, ce n'était pas si grave. Cependant, au moment où il comptait prendre la parole, la Hyûga le devança.

_ Oui effectivement, c'est une chance, renchérit-elle avec un sourire aimable.

Le Sabaku No ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Pourquoi ne pas nier ? Pourquoi ne pas lui expliquer ce qu'il en était réellement ? Que cherchait-elle au juste ? Est-ce qu'elle réalisait que s'il jouait son jeu, ils risquaient fortement de dormir ensemble ce soir ? Et si c'était ce qu'elle voulait ? Non c'était forcément son imagination débordante qui lui jouait des tours… Mais après ce baiser et son comportement de tout à l'heure, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

_ Il est déjà dix-huit heures, remarqua-t-elle, vous voulez que je vous prépare un bain Matsuri-san ?

_ Ce serait très gentil, la remercia-t-elle en se levant.

L'homme aux turquoises alla chercher son sac et le déposa dans sa chambre.

_ Je te prépare le lit, comme ça tu pourras aller te coucher dès que tu le voudras, la prévint-il.

_ Merci beaucoup Gaara ! Dire que je suis venue ici sans prévenir, vous êtes vraiment adorables toi et ta petite amie, s'extasia-t-elle.

Son expression le fit tiquer une fois de plus mais il ne dit rien. Est-ce que sa colocataire l'avait entendu ? Elle était dans la salle de bain, impossible de la savoir. Cette situation le rendait tendu, il fallait qu'il lui en parle. Il changea rapidement les draps ainsi que la taie d'oreiller et se dirigea vers la pièce où se trouvait la jeune femme à la chevelure de nuit. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte derrière lui. Elle le dévisagea avec étonnement lorsqu'il s'approcha.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fermé la porte Gaara, l'interrogea-t-elle avec surprise.

_ Il faut que je te parle et avec Matsuri dans nos pattes c'est assez dur, répondit-il légèrement agacé.

Elle fronça les sourcils, quelque peu inquiète et posa les produits nettoyants pour le bain qu'elle tenait encore à la main.

_ De, de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

Il prit une inspiration, cherchant bien ses mots et se lança.

_ Depuis tout à l'heure, elle se méprend sur notre relation et tu ne fais rien pour nier. Pourquoi ?

Des rougissements apparurent brusquement ses joues tandis qu'elle détournait aussitôt le regard. Elle resta quelques instants silencieuse, jouant avec ses mains, ses doigts. Il voulait bien se montrer patient, mais Matsuri risquait de se poser des questions s'ils restaient aussi longtemps tout les deux enfermés dans la salle de bain.

_ Hinat…

_ Et toi, l'interrompit-elle sans crier gare, p, pourquoi tu ne nies pas, toi non plus ?

Cette question le prit au dépourvu. Elle ne faisait que fuir au final cependant, il aurait eu l'air très puéril en répondant « je t'ai posé la question en premier ». Il était adulte, il devait donc se conduire comme tel. Mais… devait-il réellement lui avouer ses sentiments aussi facilement ? C'était si dur de se jeter comme ça, sans filet. S'il lui disait, est-ce que son honnêteté serait récompensée ?

_ C'est parce que je…

_ Tu, l'encouragea-t-elle en le fixant intensément.

Cette pression à laquelle elle le soumettait fit s'évaporer toute la motivation qu'il aurait pu mobiliser quelques instants auparavant.

_ Parce que je me disais que si elle nous croyait ensemble, elle ne tenterait pas une seconde fois de me demander de la consoler pour oublier mon frère. Elle a besoin de se confronter une bonne fois pour toutes avec Kankurô si elle veut régler la situation. Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans, s'excusa-t-il en se sentant vraiment minable de ne pas pouvoir exprimer clairement ce qu'il éprouvait.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge dans un sens mais il ne disait pas toute la vérité… Il omettait volontairement le plus important. La figure de la brune s'assombrit à la suite de son explication, néanmoins cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser, je comprends parfaitement que tu veuilles aider ton amie, le rassura-t-elle en souriant d'un air aimable.

Ses paroles sonnaient faux, elle lui cachait quelque chose et il était bien déterminé à savoir quoi.

_ Au fait, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Hinata, répliqua-t-il sur un ton sérieux.

Elle se pencha pour récupérer ses produits de nettoyage et entreprit de continuer l'astiquage du bain.

_ Je me suis simplement dit que tu avais une bonne raison de me faire passer pour ta petite amie, donc j'ai suivi le mouvement c'est tout, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix assez sèche.

_ Pourquoi avoir rougi dans ce cas, insista-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils quasi inexistants avec irritation.

_ Parce que c'était embarrassant bien sûr ! Une personne qui se trompe comme ça sur notre relation, tu ne croyais pas que j'allais rester de marbre tout de même ! Nous ne sommes que des amis je te rappelle Gaara, s'énerva-t-elle en haussant le ton de sa voix.

Cette dernière phrase l'atteint assez durement. Il serra les poings de rage et de déception. Quel idiot il avait pu être d'espérer quelque chose de son étrange réaction, de ce baiser également ! Il réalisait sa bêtise à présent. Pour elle, ils ne resteraient jamais rien d'autre que des amis…

_ Oui excuse-moi, j'oubliais que des amis avaient l'habitude de s'embrasser langoureusement sur un canapé, cracha-t-il avec un froid sarcasme en tournant les talons pour sortir de la pièce.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et ferma la porte derrière lui, peut-être un peu trop brutalement. En effet, leur invité le dévisagea avec stupeur ainsi qu'une légère inquiétude.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Gaara ? Tu as vraiment l'air furieux, constata-t-elle en inclinant la tête sur le côté pour mieux l'observer.

Il ne chercha même plus à lui dissimuler la vérité tant sa colère lui empoisonnait l'esprit.

_ On n'est pas ensemble, grogna-t-il en allant se servir une tasse de café.

_ Pardon ?

_ Hinata et moi, précisa-t-il en avalant le liquide amer. On ne sort pas ensemble, on est simplement colocataires et _amis_…

La femme aux prunelles noisettes posa une main sur sa bouche avec un air stupéfait et coupable à la fois.

_ Oh je, je suis désolée, je ne pouvais pas savoir ! Vraiment quelle idiote, c'est atrocement gênant, s'exclama-t-elle fautive.

L'auburn secoua la tête en finissant sa tasse avant de se servir à nouveau.

_ Non c'est moi qui aurait dû dissiper ce malentendu depuis le début, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, déclara-t-il froidement.

Un long silence s'installa durant lequel la jeune femme ne cessait de le regarder. Lui se contentait de boire son café et concentrait son attention sur cette boisson noirâtre qui s'écoulait au fond de sa gorge.

_ Tu es amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas Gaara, demanda-t-elle tout à coup.

Il faillit recracher tout le liquide qu'il était en train de boire à cause du choc occasionné par ces simples mots. Il faillit s'étouffer également mais parvint à se contrôler juste assez pour ne pas trop inquiéter son amie.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu…

_ Pas besoin de mentir, ta réaction à l'instant suffit à le confirmer. Pourquoi tu ne tentes pas ta chance ? Elle ne m'a pas l'air indifférente, déclara-t-elle d'une voix posée.

Cette phrase fit apparaître un rictus sur les lèvres de l'homme aux turquoises.

_ Si c'est ton intuition féminine qui parle, il vaudrait mieux que tu évites de te reposer dessus à l'avenir. Hinata m'a fait très clairement comprendre que nous n'étions rien de plus que des amis, marmonna-t-il amèrement.

_ Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle le dit qu'elle le pense forcément, rétorqua-t-elle plus que sérieuse. A mon sens, ce serait plus une façon de se protéger. J'ai bien vu la façon dont elle te regarde, ça ne trompe personne.

Le Sabaku No refusa d'en écouter davantage et se leva dans l'optique de préparer le repas du soir. Le discours de Matsuri sonnait beaucoup trop irréel pour lui. Il ne voulait plus se laisser bercer d'illusions. Elle n'avait pas vu, ni entendu la façon dont la Hyûga l'avait refoulé à l'instant. Pour lui cela avait eu le mérite d'être très clair. Il n'avait rien à espérer et pourtant… pourtant demeurait le souvenir de ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Que représentait-il pour elle ? Pourquoi y avoir participé s'ils n'étaient que des amis ? Il ne lui semblait pas qu'elle était du genre à embrasser n'importe qui. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir laissé espérer l'espace d'un échange langoureux ? Une femme aussi gentille ne pouvait devenir aussi cruelle. Il y avait certainement une explication mais il ignorait laquelle.

_ Matsuri-san, le bain est prêt, l'avertit justement la femme de ses pensées.

_ Merci beaucoup !

Hinata s'écarta pour la laisser passer, elle lui indiqua brièvement l'emplacement des serviettes et des savons avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls tous les deux dans la pièce principale, l'ambiance devint rapidement tendue. Gaara préféra concentrer son attention sur le repas. Il observa le réfrigérateur à la recherche d'une quelconque idée et opta pour des nouilles sautées accompagnées d'un pavé de saumon. Heureusement qu'ils avaient fait les courses récemment, si Matsuri était venue deux semaines plus tard il aurait été obligé de se rendre au combini qui se trouvait à trois stations de métro de leur appartement.

_ Hum tu, tu as choisi ce que tu voulais faire, demanda timidement la femme aux prunelles nacrées.

Il lui énonça son menu et elle acquiesça. Il pensait qu'elle irait sans doute dans sa chambre ou sur le canapé pour bouquiner mais elle resta à côté de lui.

_ Je… je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider, proposa-t-elle avec une nervosité apparente.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais il ne gagnait rien à la remballer sur le moment. Alors il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_ Matsuri aime bien la salade de choux, tu pourrais préparer ça en accompagnement si tu veux.

_ D'accord.

Elle sortit des feuilles de chou blanc et rouge, puis commença à les hacher. Pendant ce temps, il fit bouillir les nouilles et mit le minuteur en marche. L'ennui avec leurs deux préparations, c'était qu'elles ne prenaient pas beaucoup de temps à faire. Ils se retrouvèrent donc rapidement les bras ballants et toujours aussi silencieux. Ce silence était vraiment trop pesant. Il devait absolument trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper mais il ne voyait pas quoi sur le moment. Et puis ça risquait d'être un peu trop gros, s'il se mettait subitement à aller lire un magazine ou n'importe quoi d'autre plutôt que de lui parler. Car il y avait rarement des blancs entre eux. Mais avec ce qui s'était passé juste avant, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

_ Ga, Gaara, l'appela-t-elle subitement.

Son corps se tendit d'un seul coup alors qu'il se tournait vers elle.

_ Oui ?

Elle se tenait le bras, l'air fébrile, n'osant croiser son regard.

_ Au, au sujet de tout à l'heure je…

_ Ne t'en fais pas, la coupa-t-il froidement, j'ai expliqué la vérité à Matsuri. Je lui prêterais mon lit pour ce soir et j'irais dormir sur le canapé, comme ça il n'y a plus de problème.

Elle eut l'air davantage dépitée après sa réplique. Pourquoi ce visage contrit ? Décidément, il ne parvenait pas du tout à comprendre ses réactions.

_ Ah… bien, d'accord. Tu lui as dit pour le baiser aussi, ajouta-t-elle en le fixant avec ce qu'il identifia comme une sorte de reproche étrange.

Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui en voulait, mais il ne saisissait pas pour quelle raison. Elle aurait pourtant du être satisfaite qu'il explique la vérité sur leur relation. Qu'il avoue le fait qu'ils n'étaient rien de plus que des amis. Alors pourquoi ce regard ? Qu'avait-il fait encore ?

_ Non je n'ai rien dit à ce sujet, je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais fait d'ailleurs. Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton neutre.

_ Oui, tu as raison, approuva-t-elle d'une voix sans émotions.

L'éternel silence s'installa à nouveau. Vraiment, il ne supportait pas cette ambiance pesante entre eux.

_ Gaara… pourquoi tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure, lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Et paf ! La question qui tue ! Pourquoi devait-elle toujours le pousser à avouer alors qu'elle ne ressentait absolument pas la même chose ? S'il le lui disait, leur amitié prendrait fin et il ne lui resterait plus rien. Il refusait de renoncer à une aussi belle relation, mais le fait qu'elle ne lui suffise plus semblait le condamner. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de réprimer ses sentiments pour quelqu'un, après tout il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Si seulement elle ne l'avait pas encouragé à espérer lors de ce baiser. Pourquoi y avoir répondu ? Qu'y gagnait-elle au juste ? Si elle manquait d'affection, ses crises de somnambulisme auraient dû suffire. Il n'y comprenait rien et l'occasion se présentait de trouver des réponses.

_ Et toi, pourquoi as-tu répondu à mon baiser, enchaîna-t-il avec détermination.

Elle baissa les yeux, l'air mal à l'aise.

_ Sans, sans doute par besoin, par envie, je, je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Gaara sentit la colère monter en lui et il ne put réprimer la pique qui lui vint instinctivement aux lèvres.

_ Naruto te manque et t'avais besoin d'un substitut c'est ça ? J'espère que t'as apprécié, mais la prochaine fois essaie de choisir quelqu'un d'autre que ton colocataire. C'est pas parce que je suis frustré ces temps-ci que j'ai envie de jouer au sex-friend.

Une gifle voulut s'abattre sur sa joue mais il lui agrippa le poignet juste avant. Des larmes de douleur (psychique ou physique, il l'ignorait) s'amoncelèrent dans ses prunelles nacrées.

_ Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille, s'écria-t-elle avec rage, je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un substitut ou n'importe quelle autre connerie de remplaçant de Naruto !

Il faillit se laisser avoir mais se reprit assez vite. Elle ne l'aurait plus avec de belles paroles. Il refusait de se laisser berner aussi facilement.

_ À d'autre, ça fait des mois qu'on n'a couché avec personne tous les deux, t'es aussi frustrée que moi. Avoue-le, railla-t-il avec un sourire froid. T'as pas le courage de te trouver quelqu'un dehors alors tu prends ce qui te passe sous la main. C'est logique.

Son regard s'agrandit d'effroi, elle paraissait réellement choquée par son discours. N'était-ce pourtant pas la vérité ? Il savait pertinemment que c'était cela qu'elle recherchait lors de ses crises. Qu'elle ne tente pas de dire le contraire.

_ Parce que toi, c'est juste pour satisfaire ta libido que tu m'as embrassé, s'indigna-t-elle en tentant de se dégager de la prise qu'il exerçait sur son poignet.

Voilà qu'elle se prenait pour une victime. Satisfaire sa libido, mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça, répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial en la lâchant brutalement. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien que je te le dise.

De la hargne apparut soudainement dans ses prunelles laiteuses.

_ Et pourquoi ça ? En fait, tu es juste trop lâche, tu as peur c'est ça, se moqua-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main.

Oui bien évidemment qu'il avait peur, peur du rejet, peur de devoir en finir pour de bon avec cette amitié. En une journée, il avait découvert les sentiments qu'il éprouvait sans le savoir pour la seule et unique amie qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Il ne savait même pas si cela datait d'avant ou après sa rupture avec l'Uzumaki. Depuis quand son regard avait-il changé ? En fait, il ne voulait même pas le savoir. Les sentiments étaient là désormais, il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour croire qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à lui, autrement que comme elle l'avait toujours fait ?

Il comprenait mieux maintenant, ces gens dans les films ou les livres qui souffraient de ne pas voir leur amour être partagé. En cet instant, l'auburn aurait tellement voulu revenir à cette période, où il était juste content de pouvoir profiter de ces moments simples avec son amie. Ce terme lui faisait mal au cœur aujourd'hui. L'amour… il aurait préféré ne jamais connaître un tel sentiment. Il valait mieux renoncer, enterrer cette émotion pendant qu'elle était encore neuve. Oui, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

_ Pas du tout…

_ Ah non ? Ben vas-y, je t'écoute !

Bon sang, mais pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Avait-elle une passion pour ce genre de jeux sadiques ? Il aspirait juste à un peu de paix, à oublier l'ardeur qui l'avait étreint ces dernières heures. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser tranquille ?

_ C'est puéril, soupira-t-il avec une très forte irritation.

L'homme aux turquoises voulut fuir cette conversation qui l'épuisait, il jeta un œil au minuteur et constata qu'il restait encore une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que les nouilles n'aient fini de cuire. Il n'espérait qu'une chose : qu'elle le laisse respirer et arrête de le harceler pour qu'il parle. Il avait juste envie de faire table rase, d'oublier ce qui s'était passé dans la journée. De faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si ces actes, ces réactions, ce baiser, n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

_ Froussard, fit-elle d'un ton dur.

Ce fut le mot de trop.

_ Mais tu me gonfles à la fin, s'emporta-t-il en se jetant sur elle pour l'embrasser furieusement.

Il ceintura sa taille de son bras et se cramponna à sa nuque qu'il tira pour l'avoir plus près de lui. Elle voulait qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains ? Soit ! Qu'elle ne vienne pas se plaindre de son comportement après cela ! La Hyûga avait beau pousser des gémissements plaintifs, elle s'agrippait malgré tout avec force à son chandail. Il ne savait pas à quoi cela risquait de le mener. Il avait pourtant décidé de laisser tomber quelques instants auparavant et le voilà collé à elle, leurs bouches emboîtées l'une dans l'autre. Leurs langues se léchaient avec ardeur et il n'avait pas du tout l'impression qu'elle subissait ce baiser, au contraire elle semblait y prendre part activement. Ses mains quittèrent son torse pour venir se perdre dans sa chevelure couleur de lave en fusion.

Pourquoi l'embrassait-elle avec tant de fougue si elle ne le voyait que comme un ami ? Pourquoi se pressait-elle de cette façon contre son corps ? Il avait du mal à réfléchir et il la coinça sans douceur entre lui et la table. Ses mains désiraient ardemment parcourir ses formes, même sur ses vêtements s'il le fallait mais il se retenait. Un dernier reste de conscience sans doute. Ce ne fut cependant pas cela qui l'empêcha de la marquer d'un beau suçon dans le cou.

_ Qu, qu'est-ce que tu fais, haleta la jeune femme pendant qu'il continuait à sucer sa peau de porcelaine.

_ Je te laisse un souvenir de ce qui vient de se passer entre nous, chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche afin de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le rythme de leur échange devint moins brutal, moins empressé, Hinata se mit à caresser lentement son torse. Cela fit courir un frisson agréable dans son corps. Tellement agréable qu'il se laissa aller à passer ses doigts doucement sous son pull, le long de sa taille. Mais immédiatement après elle rompit le baiser.

_ A, attends ! Je… enfin, c'est… si, si ce que tu veux est juste physique je préfère arrêter maintenant. M, moi non plus je n'ai pas envie d'être une sex-friend, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dans ce cas ?

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de répondre, la sonnerie stridente du minuteur se mit en marche. Gaara soupira avec irritation avant de lâcher Hinata pour éteindre ce bruit qui lui rayait les tympans. Au diable le repas, il pourrait bien s'en occuper plus tard, quelque chose de plus important l'attendait. Il revint vers la jeune femme avec la ferme intention d'obtenir des réponses.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste, l'interrogea-t-il en plaçant ses mains sur la table de chaque côté de son corps afin de ne pas la laisser s'échapper.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ce fut une autre voix qui se fit entendre.

_ Merci beaucoup pour le bain et le pyjama aussi, s'exclama joyeusement Matsuri en sortant de la salle de bain.

Le Sabaku No songea que peut-être le destin avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas sa journée. Il voulait simplement savoir ce que la Hyûga ressentait pour lui, rien de plus. Savoir à quoi il devait s'en tenir avec elle. Le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger à l'instant le poussait à espérer. Ses paroles également. Mais avec Matsuri dans les parages, il ne risquait pas de pouvoir en apprendre beaucoup. Il dû donc s'écarter d'elle pour la énième fois en priant pour trouver une ouverture, une occasion, n'importe quoi pour réussir à lui parler le plus rapidement possible.

_ Tu devrais en profiter pour y aller pendant que je prépare à manger Hinata, lui conseilla-t-il en retournant vers le plan de travail.

La brune ne répondit rien, elle alla prendre des affaires dans sa chambre avant de s'enfermer dans la pièce que leur invitée venait de quitter. Celle-ci s'approcha d'ailleurs de son ami qui était en train de faire sauter ses nouilles.

_ Dis, j'ai rêvé ou bien Hinata a vraiment un énorme suçon dans le cou ?

L'homme aux turquoises respira un grand coup et prit sur lui pour continuer normalement à faire le repas.

_ Non tu n'as pas rêvé, répondit-il simplement.

Les prunelles noisette s'écarquillèrent.

_ Mais, je croyais… je… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement quand je suis allée prendre mon bain, l'interrogea-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils d'un air perplexe.

_ Je me suis jetée sur elle et on s'est embrassé comme des bêtes contre la table, expliqua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Matsuri resta interdite pendant quelques secondes et elle dû probablement faire un immense effort pour ne pas se mettre à beugler sa stupéfaction.

_ Je te demande pardon, fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à articuler.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_ Elle n'arrêtait pas de me questionner, elle m'a poussé à bout, j'ai craqué et on s'est embrassé. C'est tout, conclut-il.

Oui après tout il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Ils s'étaient embrassés avec passion mais au final cela n'avait pas changé grand-chose. Au contraire, il était encore plus confus qu'avant.

_ C'est tout, dans le bon sens ? Vous vous êtes avoués vos sentiments et…

_ Pas du tout, la coupa-t-il froidement. Je ne sais pas plus qu'avant ce qu'elle ressent. J'ignore complètement ce qu'elle veut et attend de moi.

La femme aux cheveux châtains baissa la tête d'un air coupable.

_ C'est de ma faute pas vrai Gaara ? Si je n'avais pas fait cette bourde tout à l'heure vous…

_ La ferme Matsuri, je ne suis pas d'humeur à t'écouter t'apitoyer sur ton sort, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Va donc regarder la télé pendant que je prépare à manger. J'ai besoin d'être seul là.

Elle acquiesça légèrement blessée et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Bon d'accord, il reconnaissait avoir été dur avec elle. Mais il fallait bien qu'il passe son irritation sur quelqu'un, elle n'aurait pas dû lui poser de questions. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était de connaître enfin les véritables sentiments de Hinata. Il voulait comprendre à quoi rimait son comportement. Tout ce qu'elle faisait était tellement contradictoire, tellement paradoxal. Elle disait qu'ils n'étaient que des amis, puis elle le poussait presque à se conduire comme l'homme plein de désir qu'il était. Elle l'embrassait avec ardeur, promenant ses mains sur son corps, puis elle le repoussait en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas quelque chose de physique. Vraiment il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser.

En tout cas une chose était sûre, dès l'instant où il pourrait lui parler en étant certain de ne pas être dérangé, il lui dirait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Peut-être qu'en voyant qu'il était sérieux, cela la pousserait à considérer leur relation différemment. Il ne pouvait malheureusement que faire des suppositions, mais c'était déjà un pas en avant. Durant ces réflexions, le diner avait enfin pu être terminé. Il mit la table et alla préparer ses affaires pour le moment où sa colocataire sortirait de la salle de bain. Et justement, quelques minutes plus tard elle ouvrit la porte.

_ Tu, tu peux y aller Gaara, le prévint-elle en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Il la remercia rapidement et pénétra dans la salle d'eau pour s'y enfermer. Il se souvint vaguement de la scène qui s'y était déroulée le matin même. C'était à partir de là que tout s'était déclenché. Il ne savait plus s'il aurait voulu que tout cela n'arrive jamais, ou s'il devait accepter les événements et tenter de faire de son mieux pour conquérir la jeune femme. L'homme à la chevelure sanguine se déshabilla et s'assit sur le petit tabouret pour commencer sa toilette. En passant le gant sur son torse, il repensa à la douce caresse des doigts de la femme aux orbes nacrés. Le moindre de ses gestes n'avait absolument rien de comparable avec toutes les aventures qu'il avait pu avoir jusque là. Il avait connu le désir propre à chaque homme, à chaque être humain, mais cette sensation qui naissait en lui à chacun de ses actes était complètement différente.

Cette chaleur, ce bien être, ce besoin d'être toujours plus proche d'elle, tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec une simple attirance physique. Elle était vraiment unique à ses yeux. Il refusait de faire la même erreur que son frère et de laisser passer la femme pour laquelle il ressentait quelque chose d'aussi fort. Une fois qu'il eut fini sa toilette, il se rinça mais ne prit pas la peine de se glisser dans l'eau encore tiède du bain. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie. Aussi, il vida la baignoire, mit son pyjama et sortit tranquillement de la salle de bain. Hinata et Matsuri étaient assises sur le canapé en train de discuter cependant, elles s'arrêtèrent presque immédiatement en le voyant. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'elles parlaient de lui ou de ce qui venait de se passer entre lui et la Hyûga. Peu lui importait, il aurait une conversation plus tard avec l'intéressée de toute façon.

_ On passe à table, les invita-t-il en commençant à servir les assiettes.

Les jeunes femmes se levèrent et vinrent prendre place autour de la table. Ils se souhaitèrent un bon appétit et commencèrent à manger. Hinata avait toujours l'air aussi embarrassée tandis que Matsuri semblait hésitante. Gaara roula des yeux devant cette ambiance déplorable.

_ Vous voulez qu'on regarde un DVD après, leur proposa-t-il en espérant détendre légèrement l'atmosphère.

_ Non merci, refusa poliment la femme aux cheveux châtains, je suis trop épuisée de mon voyage. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher directement après avoir fini.

_ D'accord, et toi Hinata, demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers l'interpellée.

Elle lui jetait des regards furtifs sans vraiment soutenir ses prunelles de glace.

_ Je, je ne sais pas trop. Lai, laisses-moi y réfléchir, répondit-elle avec nervosité.

Il hocha de la tête en guise d'approbation, mais ne laissa néanmoins pas le silence s'installer.

_ Au fait Matsuri, tu as réfléchi à ce que tu allais dire à Kankurô demain, se renseigna-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Cette simple question la fit se redresser brusquement.

_ Euh pas, pas vraiment. Et, et puis tu ne l'as pas appelé alors je…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, il se leva de table et alla prendre son téléphone portable. Il composa le numéro et attendit que l'on décroche à l'autre bout de la ligne. Quelques secondes plus tard, le clic significatif se fit entendre.

_ Allo Kankurô ? C'est Gaara… oui ton frère… non je ne suis pas mort pauvre imbécile… oui je me demandais si tu voulais venir demain à mon appartement… non je n'ai pas de cancer… non je n'ai pas encore préparé mon testament pauvre crétin… je t'attendrais à 14h ça te va ? Non je ne viendrais pas te chercher à la gare, tu es adulte et tu te débrouilleras tout seul… c'est ça… à demain.

Il revint s'asseoir et fit face à une Matsuri complètement tétanisée.

_ Que, que, qu'est-ce que je vais faire Gaara, paniqua-t-elle.

_ Tu vas lui parler, soupira-t-il en prenant une gorgée d'eau. Tu vas lui dire ce que tu ressens. Tu vas être honnête.

_ Mais, mais, mais et si je me dégonfle, s'affola-t-elle.

Il reprit une gorgée d'eau et tourna la tête vers sa colocataire.

_ Ça ne te dérange pas si on leur laisse l'appartement quelques heures demain, lui demanda-t-il.

Elle lui sourit avec gentillesse, laissant de côté son malaise.

_ Non pas du tout, on aura qu'à aller faire un tour en ville pendant ce temps.

Il approuva son choix et ne laissa pas l'occasion à son invitée de le contester.

_ Je vous enfermerais dans l'appartement s'il le faut, mais vous ne sortirez pas tant que vous ne vous serez pas parlé, déclara-t-il fermement.

Cela aurait dû la rassurer mais elle n'en fut que plus apeurée.

_ Mais, mais, mais et s'il me repousse ? Qu'est-ce que je…

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas Matsuri-san. Ce jour-là lorsqu'il a prit son courage à deux mains pour vous embrasser, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. S'il a agi ainsi ces derniers temps, c'est uniquement pour se protéger. Vous l'avez déjà rejeté une fois, il a bien trop peur de revivre cela à nouveau. Mais quand il saura que vous partagez ses sentiments, je suis certaine qu'il vous accueillera à bras ouverts.

En entendant ces paroles, Gaara ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elles s'adressaient seulement à Matsuri ou bien à lui également. En tout cas, elles avaient eu le mérite de remonter le moral de la jeune femme. Celle-ci souriait d'un air davantage confiant.

_ Merci beaucoup Hinata-san ! J'espère de tout cœur que vous avez raison.

Elle s'étira quelques secondes et commença à ranger ses couverts.

_ Merci beaucoup pour le repas Gaara, c'était très bon.

_ Laisse je vais débarrasser, fit-il en voyant qu'elle se mettait à ranger.

Il se leva et en profita pour faire le tour des autres assiettes. Tout le monde avait terminé en fin de compte alors il mit le tout dans le lave-vaisselle.

_ Bon eh bien je vais me coucher, les informa Matsuri. Bonne nuit à vous deux.

_ Bonne nuit, la saluèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Le Sabaku No songea que c'était peut-être sa chance de parler seul à seul avec la Hyûga. Il voulut s'approcher d'elle mais la voix de la femme aux yeux noisette se fit entendre à nouveau.

_ Euh, ça ne vous dérange pas si je ferme la porte ? Je dors toujours comme ça chez moi, expliqua-t-elle.

Vraiment, on aurait dit qu'à chaque fois qu'il voulait prendre une initiative, un obstacle venait lui barrer la route. Mais bon, cette fois-ci c'était un mal pour un bien. Si elle fermait la porte, cela leur donnait déjà un peu plus d'intimité pour discuter.

_ Fais comme tu veux Matsuri, soupira-t-il en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

_ D'accord. Bon alors bonne nuit encore.

_ Bonne nuit, répétèrent-ils d'une même voix neutre et fatiguée.

Une fois que la porte fut fermée, une légère appréhension s'empara de l'homme aux prunelles de glace. Qu'était-il supposé faire là, maintenant ? Il l'observa du coin de l'œil, elle demeurait immobile à quelques mètres en face de lui. Il devait lui parler, c'était une certitude. Mais pour dire quoi au juste ? Ses sentiments ? Son amour ? Toutes ces émotions qui le submergeaient récemment ? Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle porta brusquement sa main à son cou, là où il lui avait fait le suçon. Cela l'encouragea à faire un pas vers elle.

_ Au sujet de tout à l'heure Hinata, commença-t-il.

_ Je, je pense qu'on devrait en parler plus tard Gaara, l'interrompit-elle en tournant le visage sur le côté. Pour l'instant, il faut régler le problème de Matsuri-san, en, ensuite je… nous pourrons discuter.

Cela l'énervait vraiment de la voir fuir de la sorte. Matsuri n'était rien de plus qu'une excuse, en vérité elle avait juste peur de la confrontation. Il prit sur lui pour rester calme et s'approcha d'elle, prenant son menton entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à lever la tête vers lui et le regarder.

_ Qui est la froussarde maintenant, rétorqua-t-il à la fois agacé et moqueur.

Elle ne parvint pas à soutenir ses turquoises.

_ Regarde-moi, lui ordonna-t-il calmement.

_ N, non, fit-elle en se dégageant de sa prise.

Elle voulut se diriger vers sa chambre mais il lui saisit le poignet.

_ Regarde-moi Hinata, répéta-t-il.

_ N, non, je, je vais me coucher a, alors lâche-moi maintenant, bredouilla-t-elle.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait mais plutôt que de la laisser gentiment partir, il vint se placer entre elle et la porte.

_ Tu comptais aller dormir sans dire bonne nuit, la réprimanda-t-il légèrement espiègle.

Elle fronça les sourcils avec gêne et baissa à nouveau la tête.

_ Bo, bonne nuit Gaara.

La brune tenta de passer mais l'auburn se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser dura cinq bonnes secondes avant qu'il ne s'écarte de quelques millimètres.

_ Bonne nuit Hinata, chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche.

Ce geste la fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et lui en sourit de satisfaction. Il fallait qu'elle soit pleinement consciente désormais, du fait qu'il ne la considérait plus seulement comme une amie mais également comme la femme qu'elle était. Et il espérait que la réciproque deviendrait bientôt vraie. Pour le moment, il se contenta de s'effacer pour rejoindre le canapé dans lequel il dormirait pour la nuit. Il sortit les couvertures qu'il installa convenablement et s'allongea. En fermant les yeux, Gaara se demanda s'il recevrait encore les visites nocturnes de Hinata. Elle lui avait dit ne pas le voir comme un substitut de Naruto, mais elle ignorait l'existence de ses deux crises précédentes. Si elle revenait les jours suivants, cela ne ferait que confirmer sa théorie. Et alors il saurait que les baisers échangés durant la journée étaient factices, qu'elle ne l'embrassait pas pour lui-même mais bien pour combler le vide que l'absence de son petit ami lui avait causé.

Cette idée le remua tellement qu'il mit plusieurs heures avant de trouver le sommeil. Il avait du mal à imaginer la Hyûga se servir de lui de cette façon. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Cependant, durant la plus grande partie de leur relation elle sortait avec Naruto, elle ne souffrait pas d'un vide affectif à ce moment-là. Est-ce que la solitude pouvait pousser une personne comme elle, à utiliser son propre ami pour assouvir ses besoins physiques ? Il ne voulait pas vivre quelque chose basé uniquement sur ce genre de comportement. Il voulait quelque chose de vrai, tout comme l'amitié qu'ils avaient créé. C'était la première véritable relation qu'il nouait avec quelqu'un. Maintenant, il aspirait à quelque chose de plus fort et il comptait bien le faire comprendre à sa colocataire. Il voulait qu'elle sache que derrière ses baisers se cachaient de réels sentiments. Mais il le lui dirait seulement quand Matsuri sera partie, au moins personne ne pourrait les déranger à ce moment-là.

Alors que le sommeil commençait enfin à se faire sentir, des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Il se redressa brusquement et vit la femme à la chevelure de nuit s'approcher de lui. Lorsqu'il vit son regard vide de somnambule, Gaara se crispa. Il redoutait ses baisers à présent. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, puis se blottit contre lui sans rien faire. Il attendit, la dernière fois aussi elle avait pris son temps avant d'agir. Soudain, de faibles susurrements se firent entendre de sa bouche. Il ne parvint pas tout de suite à comprendre ce qu'elle disait tant sa voix était petite. Néanmoins, ses turquoises s'agrandirent quand il saisit les quelques syllabes qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

_ Ga… a… ra, murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Il n'avait pas rêvé, c'était bien son prénom qu'elle venait de dire. Le sien, pas celui de son ancien petit ami. Elle redressa la tête et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Gaara, l'appela-t-elle plus distinctement cette fois-ci avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il était tellement confus qu'il n'osait pas bouger ne serait-ce qu'un muscle. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et continua ce qu'elle avait commencé.

_ Gaara… Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, ne cessait-elle de répéter en l'embrassant.

Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Pourquoi était-ce son prénom à lui qu'elle prononçait ? Est-ce que les événements de la journée l'avaient troublé à ce point ? Ou bien était-ce vraiment l'expression de son désir envers lui ? Il ignorait quoi penser. Devait-il se réjouir ? Une partie de lui était tellement heureuse mais l'autre moitié se méfiait encore. Finalement, il la prit dans ses bras et décida de profiter de l'instant présent. Cette Hinata pensait à lui, c'était lui qu'elle embrassait et pas un autre. Il glissa furtivement ses doigts dans sa chevelure ébène et la caressa tendrement. Il répondit à ses baisers, lui laissant libre choix de les approfondir ou non. Peu lui importait l'intensité au final, il considérait cet instant comme une répétition pour la prochaine fois où il pourrait la tenir dans ses bras. Cette troisième crise lui avait fait prendre confiance. Il gardait bon espoir de voir son vœu se réaliser.

**A suivre, dans le prochain chapitre : **

« _alors tu as fini par tomber amoureux d'elle._ »

* * *

**Haruko : ***_s'essuit le front et tombe à la renverse sur son lit_***** kami-sama... j'en suis venue à bout... et maintenant ?

**Hinata : ***_s'asseoit à côté d'elle_***** quoi maintenant ?

**Haruko : ***_se redresse puis regarde furtivement de gauche à droite_***** tu, tu sais garder un secret ?

**Hinata : ***_hausse un sourcil perplexe_***** tu aimes les bananes ? Mais tout le monde le sait déjà ça voyons.

**Haruko : ***_lui balance une pastèque à la tronche_***** MAIS NON BAKA ! Les "bananes"... mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre... c'est les pèches que je préfère en plus u_u

**Hinata : ***_mange les morceaux de pastèques éclatés_***** et donc ? C'est quoi ton secret ?

**Haruko : ***_retour de la musique dramatique (**comment ça c'est la première fois qu'on l'entend aujourd'hui ? Je vous ai demandé votre avis ? Non hein, alors chut u_u**)_***** des gouttes de sueur apparaissent subitement aux tempes de l'auteur* eh bien, ce, c'est vraiment quelque chose d'horrible je... je sais pas si je saurais...

**Naruto : ***_se jette sur le lit (**et Hinata par la même occasion**)_***** SALUT LES FILLES ! Aaaah Hinata tu m'as teeeellement manqué ! J'arrive pas à croire que l'auteur puisse écrire un truc aussi abominable ! Non mais sérieux, comment je pourrais te tromper avec une autre fille ? Hein ? C'est juste impossible ! Tu me crois n'est-ce pas ? *****_la serre dans ses bras au point de l'étouffer sous ses muscles_*****

**Gaara : ***_super énervé de voir Hinata dans les bras de Naruto, surtout qu'elle est sur le point de s'évanouir_***** non mais tu vas la lâcher oui ? Tu es dans une fic GaaHina je te rappelle !

**Naruto : ***_laisse légèrement Hinata respirer mais ne la lâche pas pour autant_***** rien à faire, je m'incrusterais toujours pour récupérer mon amour ! Ouaw ça rime je suis trop fort 8D

**Gaara et Haruko : ***_en choeur_***** surtout très con oui... u_u

**Naruto : ***_méga vexé de la mort qui tue_***** je ne vous permet pas ! C'est méchant ce que vous dites !

**Gaara : ***_soupire_***** y a que la vérité qui blesse u_u

**Naruto : ***_renfrogné, regarde méchamment Gaara puis penche la tête vers Hinata qui reprend peu à peu ses esprits_***** Hinata, t'es réveillée ?

**Hinata : ***_écarquille les yeux de surprise lorsqu'elle comprend qu'elle est dans les bras de Naruto_***** Na, Naruto-kun ? Euh o, oui.

**Naruto : ***_sourit avec sadisme_***** parfait ! *****_se tourne vers Gaara en souriant encore plus_***** Mate-ça Gaara *****_se penche davantage sur Hinata et lui roule le patin du siècle sous le regard choqué de toutes les personnes présentes_*** **

**Gaara : ***_écarte vite fait bien fait Naruto de sa chère et tendre_***** Non mais tu te crois où là ? Hinata elle est à moi, à moi t'entends ? D8 *****_l'embrasse avec passion (Hinata hein, pas Naruto èé_)*****

**Naruto : ***_pique sa crise et tente de reprendre Hinata mais Gaara fait apparaitre sa défense de sable_***** TRICHEUR ! Tu crois pas que vous vous êtes assez embrassés pendant ce chapitre nan ? D8

**Haruko : ***_décide d'intervenir en faveur du couple phare (**comme d'habitude quoi U_u**)_***** ah non mais je t'arrête monsieur le rabat-joie u_u Comme l'a si bien souligné Gaara chéri d'amour que j'aime à la folie, on est dans du GaaHina là. Et c'est normal qu'ils s'embrassent ! C'est même une OBLIGATION ! Je te signale que les lecteurs n'attendent que ça !

**Gaara : ***_derrière son mur de sable_***** bien parlé !

**Naruto : ***_méga énervé de pas pouvoir frapper Gaara_***** mais on t'as rien demandé à toi ! Sale pervers ! *****_s'agenouille aux pieds de l'auteur et joint ses mains dans une prière désespérée_***** Par pitié Haruko, dis-moi qu'on me verra dans le prochain chapitre ! Hinata elle est toujours amoureuse de moi non ? Elle embrasse Gaara juste parce que je lui manque c'est ça hein ? *****_lueur d'espoir infinie_*****

**Haruko : ***_se gratte l'arrière de la nuque avec embarras_*** **ben comment dire... oui tu vas apparaitre dans le prochain chapitre ça c'est certain et... *****_n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Naruto lui fait un giga free hug avant de s'en aller en sautillant que la vie est belle et que le NaruHina a encore de l'espoir_***** et je fais comment maintenant pour lui dire qu'il apparaitra seulement pour encourager Gaara avec Hinata ?

**Gaara : ***_fait tomber sa barrière de sable, tenant toujours Hinata dans ses bras, s'avance l'air victorieux_***** bah peu importe, profitons du sursis qu'il nous laisse.

**Haruko et Hinata : ***_acquiescent aux paroles pleines de bons sens de Gaara_*****

**Hinata : ***_se tourne vers l'auteur avec un air dubitatif_*** **au fait, c'était quoi ce secret dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure ?

**Gaara :** *****_surpris_***** un secret ? C'est pas simplement le fait qu'elle aime les bananes ?

**Haruko : ***_lui envoie un Shikama- un ananas sur la tronche_***** MAIS NON BAKA ! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec vos bananes hein ? Bandes de pervers !

**Gaara : ***_hausse les épaules, se fichant complètement que du jus d'ananas lui coule sur le visage_***** et donc ? C'est quoi ce secret ?

**Hinata : ***_lui lèche le jus dans le cou_*****

**Gaara : ***_qui commence à avoir des envies perverses (**oui oui commence seulement... comment ça c'est pas du tout réaliste on sait tous que Gaara est un pervers qui pense qu'à sauter sur Hinata** **?**)_***** dis donc Hinata et si on allait répéter pour notre futur lemon ? 8D

**Hinata : ***_fait semblant d'être gênée alors qu'elle n'attend que ça_***** euh ben je, je, d'a, d'accord...

**Haruko : ***_les regarde partir tout excités de la vie de pouvoir enfin bais- copuler en paix_***** ouais finalement mieux vaut qu'ils ignorent que j'avais complètement oublié comment faire une fin de chapitre, ça les aurait totalement bloqué pour le lemon tellement ils auraient été choqué u_u Enfin bref ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre (dont je ne vous donne toujours pas le nombre de pages 8D j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Et j'attends vos reviews les amis ! =D


	4. Chapter 4

Salut chers lecteurs ! Oui je sais ça fait bientôt un an que vous attendiez la suite et voici enfin le chapitre complet ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur ma page facebook ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur ! Sachez que cette page est toujours ouverte pour les lecteurs qui veulent me parler ! Je vais quand même répondre auw reviews anonymes du troisième chapitre, les autres attendront le chapitre prochain comme d'habitude ^^

**Sarameen :** xD ça fait tellement bizarre de relire des reviews de plus d'un an O_O je suis touchée de voir que tu sacrifies tes heures de sommeil pour lire mes fanfics *-* mais fais attention à ta santé tout de même, je m'en voudrais si tu ne pouvais plus lire la suite è_é

**Mathilde :** Heureusement que ça avance ce serait triste sinon ! XD enfin si c'était pas une fanfic courte c'est clair qu'ils auraient mis largement plus de quatre chapitres pour tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre u_U Voici donc la suite complète o/

**Fan du gaahina alias AnGy :** xD ne t'excuses pas, du moment que j'ai la reviews espérée tout va bien :D et puis je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir une lectrice aussi enthousiaste o/ Oui oui il y aura un lemon mais patience héhéhé, je ne sais pas encore quel chemin il va prendre... ce sera le mystère ! XD J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas ^^

**Liiiii :** Merci beaucoup ! Pour la fiancée du Kazekage en revanche, il va falloir attendre car le projet ne dépend pas entièrement de moi, ma béta et ses conseils précieux sont importants. Donc je ne peux vraiment prévoir quand sortira le prochain chapitre mais j'espère avant la fin de 2013 ! XD

**SilverBlue :** XD comme ça fait drôle de te répondre par reviews anonyme ! Puis je vois que c'était une des premières reviews vu le contenu ! o_O en tout cas je suis toujours aussi contente que tu aimes mes fanfics et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite de celle-là également ! ^^

**La fille de Dark Vador :** XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD omg je pensais pas que c'était excitant à ce point ! Y a pourtant rien d'érotique ! O_O xD damned ! Le passage de la salle de bain était un pur fantasme de fan 8D omg c'était donc toi la folasse en mini-jupe ? O.O aaaah Matsuri, oui moi aussi à certains moments je me demandais pourquoi j'avais eu la sinistre idée de l'inclure dans la fanfic u_u surtout à un moment pareil... Oups j'avais pas fais gaffe à la faute XD merci de le souligner ! Oh moi aussi j'aurais voulu qu'il fasse son affaire contre la table, mais bon y avait Matsuri hélas (et oui encore elle u_u) bref je suis très contente que ça te plaise ! ^^

**anonyme :** merci beaucoup pour la reviews, mais ne t'affoles pas ta reviews ne contenait aucune faute !

**hinata96 :** merci beaucoup, j'espère que celle-ci te conviendra ^^

**Gothique-mimi :** convertie, tu seras bientôt convertie au GaaHina 8D

Bonne lecture !

_Haruko_ ou _desiderata-girl_

**Somnambule**

Chapitre 4 : Quatrième crise.

_ Et un seau d'eau froide, proposa Matsuri d'une voix qu'elle espérait innocente.

_ En plein hiver ? Mais c'est de l'inconscience ! Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir de faire une grasse matinée, il a prit le rythme avec ses horaires de travail, expliqua Hinata d'un ton calme.

Gaara écoutait la conversation en s'obstinant à garder les yeux fermés. Oui il était réveillé et non il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Pourquoi diable Matsuri voulait-elle absolument le voir debout ? Il était prêt à parier qu'elle voulait lui parler de Kankurô. Soit pour lui demander quoi dire, soit pour le convaincre de ne pas le laisser venir à son appartement. Eh bien rien que pour l'angoisser davantage, il allait rester sur le canapé jusqu'à midi s'il le fallait ! Et toc ! Un seau d'eau froide… non mais elle était folle ou quoi ? Elle savait parfaitement les risques encourus si elle tentait de faire un truc de ce genre.

Heureusement que Hinata était là pour la tempérer.

_ Allez prendre un bain Matsuri-san, je vais essayer de le réveiller en attendant, déclara-t-elle d'une voix avenante.

Le Sabaku No entendit l'autre femme ronchonner en se rendant dans leur salle de bain pour s'y enfermer. Les pas légers de la Hyûga commencèrent alors à avancer dans la direction du canapé dans lequel il était encore allongé. Il l'entendit s'accroupir à côté de lui et la sentit même se pencher doucement. Il percevait clairement cette sensation à la fois gênante et agréable d'une proximité entre eux. Sa main vint se poser délicatement sur son épaule et elle le frictionna faiblement.

_ Gaara, l'appela-t-elle à voix basse.

Feignant toujours le sommeil, il demeura les paupières closes. Elle répéta son geste, y mettant cependant à peine plus de force. Il refusa une fois de plus de réagir. La troisième fois, il gémit faiblement et fit mine de froncer ses sourcils quasi inexistants. La jeune femme parut encouragée par ses réactions.

_ Allez debout Gaara, insista-t-elle avec amabilité, ton frère va arriver dans quelques heures.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de mon frère, grommela-t-il en ouvrant les yeux juste le temps de repérer le visage de son amie afin de l'attirer contre le sien et de lui voler un baiser.

Immédiatement ses joues virèrent au rouge vif et elle s'écarta prestement de lui.

_ Que, que, qu'est-ce qui te prends si tôt le matin, s'exclama-t-elle avec embarras.

_ Je ne fais qu'être sincère avec moi-même, répondit-il simplement. J'avais envie de t'embrasser, _j'ai_ envie de t'embrasser, pourquoi devrais-je me retenir ? En plus, tu sembles apprécier autant que moi alors…

_ Là n'est pas la question Gaara, l'interrompit-elle plus rouge encore qu'auparavant. Je te l'ai déjà dis, deux amis ne devraient pas faire ce genre de choses !

L'auburn eut du mal à réprimer un rictus.

_ Les deux amis dont tu parles s'embrassaient langoureusement hier sur ce même canapé, rappela-t-il d'un ton narquois.

Cette remarque empêcha son vis-à-vis de répliquer sur le coup. Elle restait accroupie à côté de lui, tripotant nerveusement ses lèvres avec ses doigts. Il se décida à faire un effort et se redressa pour s'asseoir juste en face d'elle.

_ Hinata, si c'était juste pour du sexe je n'aurais eu aucun mal à trouver une femme pour satisfaire ma libido, exactement comme je le faisais avant.

Il prit son visage écarlate et brûlant de honte entre ses mains. Son regard de neige était voilé en cet instant.

_ Depuis hier, j'éprouve le besoin de me rapprocher de toi Hinata d'une façon qui… ne peut se faire autrement que par l'appel des corps, finit-il par avouer en se forçant à soutenir ses prunelles nacrées. D'une façon qui… ne convient justement pas à deux amis, tu me suis Hinata ?

Ses perles luisaient d'espoir et sans réfléchir, il la saisit en-dessous des aisselles pour la soulever et la faire asseoir sur ses cuisses. Elle ne répondait toujours rien mais passa ses bras autour de son cou afin de se blottir contre lui. C'était la deuxième étreinte qu'ils partageaient depuis sa rupture avec Naruto.

_ En, en vérité moi aussi Gaara je, je voudrais me rapprocher de toi de cette façon qui… qui ne convient pas à des amis, souffla-t-elle dans sa nuque.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Désireux de s'assurer des dires de la jeune femme, il l'obligea à se reculer juste assez pour qu'il puisse voir son visage, croiser son regard, examiner son expression. Ses yeux le fuyaient et le cherchaient en même temps.

_ Je crois, je crois qu'une relation amicale ne nous convient plus Gaara… ni, ni à toi, ni à moi. Mais, mais je ne parle pas u, uniquement de sexe, acheva-t-elle toujours aussi rouge mais davantage déterminée que la veille.

_ J'en suis tout à fait conscient, la rassura-t-il en saisissant délicatement son visage afin de l'embrasser pour la deuxième fois de cette matinée.

Elle répondit cette fois-ci à son baiser et fit glisser ses mains sur ses larges épaules en inclinant la tête pour approfondir leur échange. Ne pouvant se retenir davantage, il fit descendre les siennes le long de sa nuque, de ses épaules, de sa taille pour arriver à ses hanches qu'il tint fermement. Par chance, Matsuri avait retenu la leçon la veille et ouvrit tout doucement la porte de la salle de bain pour vérifier qu'elle ne sortirait pas au mauvais moment. Une fois qu'elle vit les deux colocataires occupés sur le canapé, elle décida de refermer la porte tout aussi silencieusement et d'attendre encore un peu.

_ Si tu savais comme j'en avais envie, murmura l'homme à la chevelure sanguine en couvrant son cou de baisers, tandis que l'une de ses mains remontait sous le pull mauve de la jeune femme.

_ Ne, n'oublis pas que Matsuri-san est encore ici Gaara, haleta-t-elle lorsque ses doigts passèrent sous son soutien-gorge pour malaxer son sein chaud.

_ Je ne l'oublis pas, rétorqua-t-il en faisant remonter ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, je m'en fiche. C'est différent.

Sur ce, il l'embrassa à nouveau passionnément. Les doigts de la femme aux prunelles nacrées se perdirent dans ses mèches couleur de lave en fusion quand elle répondit avec non moins de fougue à son baiser. C'était encore meilleur qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer. Chaque fois qu'il l'effleurait, son corps réagissait et ce genre de sensibilité le ravissait. Ils alternaient le rythme, tantôt tendre, tantôt langoureux. Cependant, alors qu'il commençait à apprécier pleinement les sensations que lui offraient ces échanges, Hinata l'arrêta.

_ Je, je pense qu'on devrait arrêter pour le moment. Si, si on continue je, j'aurais encore plus envie que tu me touches et ce, ce ne serait pas bien de faire ce genre de choses vis-à-vis de Matsuri-san et, et ton frère risque d'arriver et je, je serais toute débraillée a, alors, bafouilla-t-elle les joues en feu sous le regard attendri de l'auburn.

_ Ok on arrête, la rassura-t-il en l'embrassant doucement sur le front. Après tout, on a autant de temps qu'on veut maintenant.

_ Oui, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

Elle se leva et remit discrètement en place le soutien-gorge que son colocataire avait déplacé. Pendant ce temps Gaara rangea le canapé et prit la couverture sous son bras pour aller la remettre dans sa chambre. Au moment où il voulut ressortir la Hyûga se tenait dans l'embrasure, lui barrant le passage. Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur, jetant un léger regard en arrière puis le saisit vivement par le col pour déposer un énième baiser sur ses lèvres encore chaudes. Bien qu'un peu surpris, il se laissa faire et fit glisser sa main sur sa joue écarlate. Si elle réitérait ce genre d'initiatives à l'avenir, la colocation s'annonçait bien meilleure qu'à son commencement.

_ Seigneur, je me demande vraiment comment j'ai fait pour ne pas avoir envie de toi jusqu'à présent, murmura-t-il tandis que ses mains avaient du mal à ne pas se glisser à nouveau sous le pull de la jeune femme.

_ Eh, eh bien tâches de t'en souvenir pour les heures qui vont suivre, répliqua-t-elle en s'écartant pour de bon.

Ah, quand elle avait ce regard à la fois embarrassé et fiévreux de désir la tentation était presque insoutenable.

_ Dans ce cas, dis à Matsuri d'accélérer la cadence. Que je puisse me prendre une douche froide, rétorqua-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas s'imaginer ce qui risquerait d'arriver si elle tardait davantage en les laissant seuls dans la chambre.

_ On parle de moi, s'exclama joyeusement la femme aux cheveux châtains.

A croire qu'elle écoutait aux portes pour sortir avec un tel timing. Enfin, au moins cette fois-ci elle ne les avait pas coupé en pleine action, c'était déjà un bon progrès.

_ Je me demandais simplement quand est-ce que je pourrais prendre mon bain, expliqua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Il sortit de la chambre pendant que Matsuri s'effaçait pour le laisser entrer dans la salle de bain. Il referma la porte derrière lui et soupira d'aise. Cette journée s'annonçait bien mieux que la précédente. Aujourd'hui il passerait son premier vrai rendez-vous avec Hinata, pendant que Kankurô et Matsuri discuteraient dans l'appartement. Il lui semblait que sa colocataire avait repéré une petite crêperie à côté de la patinoire, ils n'auraient qu'à se rendre là-bas. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il y avait même un stand de dégustation de vin chaud pas très loin qui tournait tout l'hiver. Autant en profiter.

C'était la première fois depuis des lustres qu'il avait presque envie de faire sa toilette en chantonnant. Jamais il n'aurait cru être aussi heureux un jour. Comme quoi l'amour ça existait pour de vrai en fin de compte. Il devrait songer à poster des affiches pour conseiller aux gens de faire davantage de colocation. Après tout, combien de mariage tournaient mal parce que les époux ne se supportaient plus une fois dans le même foyer ? La colocation avant le mariage, c'était l'assurance de connaître les habitudes de l'autre et de savoir comment se déroule une vie commune. Certes, il ne vivait avec Hinata que depuis un an, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se marier pour l'instant, mais peut-être qu'un jour. Pour le moment, il voulait vivre l'instant présent avec elle et voir comment les choses pouvaient évoluer.

Une fois sa toilette terminée, il sortit de la salle de bain et alla rejoindre les deux demoiselles qui avaient préparés la table pour le petit déjeuner. La Hyûga lui jeta un regard en coin avant de détourner les yeux en rougissant. Elle devait probablement repenser à la scène qui s'était déroulée auparavant, lui en tout cas, ne cessait de revoir ces images plaisantes tourner en boucle dans son esprit. Maintenant que leur attirance était officiellement réciproque, il voulait vraiment une réelle intimité avec elle. Mais cela ne serait possible qu'une fois Matsuri disparue de leur appartement. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle pourrait s'en aller le plus tôt possible.

_ Hum Gaara, à, à quelle heure doit arriver Kankurô, l'interrogea nerveusement l'intéressée.

_ Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait en fin de matinée, le connaissant, ce sera probablement vers midi. Tu as le temps de te préparer Matsuri, lui répondit-il calmement.

Ses paroles ne suffirent malheureusement pas à tempérer la jeune femme qui continua à s'agiter silencieusement autour de la table. La brune lui lança un regard compatissant.

_ Ne vous en faites pas Matsuri-san, tout va bien se passer. Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de lui parler ouvertement de vos sentiments. Racontez-lui depuis le début votre version des faits, je suis persuadée qu'il comprendra, lui promit-elle d'une voix douce.

La femme aux cheveux châtains acquiesça, le regard légèrement humide et arrêta de faire les cents pas dans le salon. La gentillesse dont sa colocataire faisait preuve était quelque chose qui avait toujours étonné Gaara. Elle se comportait toujours de manière extrêmement aimable quelque soit la personne. Durant leur colocation, elle n'avait quasiment jamais été désagréable avec lui. Et il faut dire qu'il ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile au début, sa façon d'être distant et de ne jamais s'impliquer aurait pu aisément la dissuader. Et pourtant, elle allait toujours vers lui, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise. C'était sans doute pour cette raison, qu'il avait fini par abaisser les barrières. Avant elle, personne n'avait cherché avec tant de véhémence à faire sa connaissance ou être proche de lui.

Ce trait de sa personnalité était certainement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il était malgré lui, tombé amoureux. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il tentait de gagner son cœur, le Sabaku No se demandait quelles raisons pourraient pousser Hinata à ressentir la même chose à son égard. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien l'attirer dans sa personnalité à lui ?

_ Gaara, l'appela-t-elle justement.

_ Oui ?

_ Désolée, tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées, mais ton petit-déjeuner va refroidir, le prévint-elle gentiment.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'appétissante omelette qu'elle avait préparé et acquiesça avant de se dépêcher de la manger. Ils terminèrent le petit-déjeuner dans une ambiance plus sereine autour de discussions plus légères que la venue de Kankurô. Cependant, vers onze heures, Matsuri se remit à s'agiter et Gaara priait presque pour que son frère sonne à la porte dans la seconde. Chose qu'il fit.

_ Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, OH MON DIEU, s'affola-t-elle en se retenant tant bien que mal de ne pas crier.

_ Vas dans la chambre Matsuri, je t'appellerais plus tard, lui ordonna-t-il en lui faisant signe de s'en aller.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'enfuit en courant avant de fermer précipitamment la porte. Les deux colocataires soupirèrent de concert.

_ J'espère que ça va bien se passer, s'inquiéta la Hyûga.

_ Les débuts risquent d'être difficiles, mais les connaissant tous les deux, il n'y a pas de raisons pour que ça ne fonctionne pas, la rassura-t-il calmement. Je te rappelle juste au cas où que mon frère drague tout ce qui bouge, donc ne t'étonnes pas s'il m'ignore totalement pour te dire que tu es la femme de sa vie.

La femme à la chevelure de nuit rougit immédiatement.

_ De, de toute façon il, il ne m'intéresse pas, bredouilla-t-elle avant de déposer un timide baiser sur sa joue.

Il était sur le point de l'embrasser pour de bon, quand le brun commença à s'exciter de plus en plus sur la sonnette d'entrée. En grommelant, Gaara alla lui ouvrir la porte.

_ Eh ben quand même c'est pas trop tôt j'ai failli… Seigneur que vois-je ? Une si jolie personne en compagnie de mon insupportable petit frère, s'extasia-t-il à l'instant même où il remarqua sa colocataire.

_ Tu vois je te l'avais dit, chuchota-t-il agacé.

L'invité n'aimait pas vraiment ces messes basses. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur et laissa tomber son sac lourdement sur le sol.

_ Bon j'ai tout de même fait trois heures de train pour venir te voir Gaara et en plus je suis gentil, je viens en avance ! Alors, pour quelle sinistre raison tu me demandes après un an de venir te voir, demanda-t-il très soupçonneux.

L'homme aux turquoises soupira, c'est vrai que durant un an il n'avait quasiment pas donné de nouvelles. Pas qu'il n'en avait pas eu envie… bon d'accord en fait il n'aimait les longues conversations téléphoniques et il savait qu'en appelant il s'exposait à une montagne de questions du genre « ça va tu te plais à Konoha ? » « Il fait pas trop froid ? » « Tu manges bien ? » « Tu as trouvé du travail ? » « Tu commences à essayer de te caser ? » etc, etc. Très peu pour lui.

_ Et en plus tu ne me présentes pas la somptueuse créature qui se tient à tes côtés, mais quel manque de savoir-vivre, s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras au ciel.

_ Si tu me laissais en placer une, tu saurais que la somptueuse créature en question est ma colocataire Hinata Hyûga et qu'elle n'est pas disponible pour toi, trancha-t-il en attirant la jeune femme contre lui.

Le bras ceinturant sa taille et les paroles du roux firent automatiquement apparaître des rougissements sur les joues d'Hinata. En revanche, pour Kankurô ce fut plutôt le coup de tonnerre.

_ PARDON, s'écria-t-il visiblement choqué. C'EST TA… oserais-je le dire ? Petite amie ?

Ce terme sonnait vraiment agréablement aux oreilles de Gaara. Surtout aujourd'hui puisqu'il s'agissait de la vérité.

_ Oui, confirma-t-il avec une fierté qu'il eut du mal à cacher.

Lorsqu'il réalisa la réalité de la chose, son frère se frotta les cheveux avec une sorte d'embarras heureux.

_ Eh ben, et dire qu'on s'inquiétait avec Temari quand tu as dit que tu voulais déménager, je vois que tu as eu raison. Merci de prendre soin de mon frère Hyûga-san, dit-il avec une mine réjouie en se tournant vers la demoiselle en question.

_ Oh mais de, de rien, il prend également soin de moi, avoua-t-elle en regardant son désormais petit ami avec tendresse et reconnaissance.

Lorsqu'elle le fixait ainsi, l'auburn avait vraiment envie de la serrer de manière plus possessive dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Mais devant Kankurô c'était évidemment exclu.

_ Eh ben, j'aurais jamais cru te voir dans un état pareil un jour Gaara, déclara-t-il stupéfait par son attitude aux côtés de la jeune femme.

Cette phrase parut une bonne amorce à l'homme à la chevelure sanguine, pour inclure Matsuri dans la conversation.

_ Il suffit juste de trouver la bonne personne, ça vaut pour toi aussi Kankurô.

L'interpellé haussa les épaules en retrouvant son sourire de dom juan.

_ Désolé mais je reste disponible pour toutes les jolies filles, ricana-t-il.

Ce genre de répliques bien connues de son frère le fit soupirer. Combien de temps comptait-il encore se cacher derrière ce genre d'excuses stupides ?

_ Arrêtes un peu Kankurô, tu peux essayer de faire avaler ça à qui tu veux, le sermonna-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils quasi inexistant. Mais ne viens pas vers moi en tentant de me faire croire que tu as tourné la page avec _elle_.

Aussitôt le visage du brun s'assombrit, il ne chercha même pas à le cacher avec un sourire feint.

_ Gaara, je t'ai déjà expliqué que ce sujet était clos, rappela-t-il sèchement. Nous sommes et nous resterons des amis, c'est ce qu'elle a toujours voulu.

L'auburn eut un regard pour la femme qui se trouvait encore contre lui. Hier encore il partageait les pensées de son frère, aujourd'hui il était serein et heureux. Il souhaitait la même chose à Matsuri et Kankurô.

_ C'est ce que tu penses, mais tu n'as jamais pris le temps de l'écouter vraiment après ce qui s'est passé. J'aimerais te donner cette chance aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il sérieux.

Alors que le brun le fixait perplexe, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et la femme aux cheveux châtains en sortit timidement.

_ B, bonjour Kankurô, le salua-t-elle en se forçant pour le regarder en face.

Les pupilles noires de l'interpellé se rétrécirent tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissaient d'effroi.

_ Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ici, cracha-t-il à l'égard de celui qu'il croyait son frère.

Il se hâta de récupérer son sac et voulut s'en aller mais l'homme aux turquoises lui barrait la route.

_ Stop froussard, vous allez rester bien sagement ici tous les deux et prendre enfin le temps de discuter, décida-t-il en obligeant son frère à reculer.

_ Il n'y a rien à dire, marmonna-t-il sombrement.

Cette fois-ci, Matsuri fit preuve de courage et décida enfin de dévoiler ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

_ Si Kankurô ! J'ai des choses à dire et je veux que tu m'écoutes, tonna-t-elle avec force.

Le ton assuré de sa voix surprit tout le monde. Gaara et Hinata étaient contents de voir qu'elle s'était enfin décidée. Ils échangèrent un regard et allèrent prendre leurs manteaux.

_ Que, qu'est-ce que vous faites, s'étonna le plus âgé des Sabaku No.

_ On vous laisse l'appart, expliqua simplement le roux.

Il saisit ses clefs et une fois dehors, ferma la porte à double tour. Sa main chercha automatiquement celle de sa petite amie qui sourit de son initiative.

_ On y va ?

_ Oui, acquiesça-t-elle en rosissant de plaisir.

Ils ajustèrent leurs écharpes et sortirent affronter pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, dans le froid mordant de l'hiver.

_ N'empêche, ton patron est vraiment sympa de te laisser un jour de plus, commenta le Sabaku No.

_ C'est parce qu'il y a un jour où je suis venue travailler alors que j'étais sensée être en congé, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Il était vraiment embêté alors je me suis dévouée, et puis ça me sert aujourd'hui.

_ C'était une bonne initiative, la félicita-t-il en l'incitant à le suivre dans les escaliers menant au métro.

Ils marchèrent quelques mètres, se faufilèrent dans les différentes galeries, pour enfin arriver au quai.

_ Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où on se rendait, l'interrogea-t-elle avec curiosité.

_ Je me disais qu'un peu de patin ce serait pas mal, lança-t-il simplement.

Hinata fit la moue ce qui ne plut pas vraiment à Gaara.

_ Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

_ Ce, ce n'est pas ça le problème c'est juste que… je suis pas très à l'aise sur des patins. Naruto aimait bien en faire parce que j'étais obligée de lui tenir la main, sinon c'était la chute assurée, avoua-t-elle un peu dépitée.

L'évocation de son ex-petit ami rembrunit légèrement le Sabaku No, mais il se reprit assez vite.

_ Eh bien aujourd'hui c'est moi qui te prendrais la main, chuchota-t-il à son oreille ce qui eut pour effet de rendre la Hyûga écarlate.

Elle ne pipait mot mais il savait que cela lui faisait plaisir. C'était bizarre comme aujourd'hui tout lui paraissait plus simple. Hier encore il ignorait sur quel pied danser avec elle et pourtant là maintenant, il semblait pouvoir décrypter chacune de ses réactions. Il espérait que cela durerait encore, c'était un talent rare dont il ne pouvait pas souvent se vanter. Le métro arriva en gare et ils y pénétrèrent.

_ C'est encore plus bondé que la dernière fois, se plaignit la jeune femme.

_ Ça ne me dérange pas, répliqua l'auburn d'un ton narquois.

Il profita du fait que tout le monde était bien trop occupé pour observer ce baiser rapide qu'il déposa sur les lèvres de sa petite amie. Celle-ci le fixait écarlate.

_ Ga, Gaara ! Que, quelqu'un aurait pu te voir, le sermonna-t-elle les joues en feu.

_ La dernière fois ça n'avait pas l'air de te préoccuper, rétorqua-t-il en rapprochant son visage de manière univoque sans pour autant l'embrasser.

Elle rougit encore plus et n'osait plus le regarder.

_ Je, je ne savais pas si tu avais vraiment l'intention de le faire… J'a, j'attendais juste un signe de ta part pour, commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, trop gênée pour poursuivre.

Cela le frustrait un peu d'apprendre qu'il aurait pu tout à fait l'embrasser sans la moindre retenue la veille. Cependant, il comptait bien rattraper toutes les occasions manquées à partir de maintenant.

_ Eh bien désormais tu connais mes intentions à ton égard, murmura-t-il en comblant le peu de centimètres entre leurs figures.

_ M, mais Gaara les gens autour…

_ Ils ne regardent pas, et même s'ils le faisaient… je m'en contrefous, déclara-t-il en happant ses lèvres.

La femme à la chevelure de nuit se laissa faire, non sans prendre part au baiser. Il aimait lorsqu'elle se soumettait de la sorte à ses envies, soumise mais pas totalement inerte. Elle ne se donnait pas non plus en spectacle, elle ne le touchait pas plus que nécessaire dans un lieu public. Mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il puisse apprécier pleinement l'instant. Ils n'osaient pas trop prolonger le baiser, de peur de ne pas pouvoir se réfréner en présence d'autres personnes. Ils arrêtèrent d'un commun accord silencieux et attendirent sans nouvelle démonstration d'affection, leur arrêt. Une fois sortis de la masse étouffante, ils se dirigèrent à travers les différentes galeries pour retrouver l'air libre et surtout le froid hivernal.

_ Tu es sûr que tu ne préfères pas aller boire quelque chose de chaud, l'implora-t-elle presque en s'agrippant plus fort à lui.

Ce simple geste le conforta dans l'idée que oui, décidemment c'était le jour idéal pour faire du patin.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai tout prévu, la rassura-t-il en l'obligeant à marcher légèrement plus vite pour se réchauffer un peu.

Il l'entraîna dans la ville en ébullition, serpentant entre les personnes pressées ou trop occupées à tenir une conversation téléphonique pour faire attention aux autres piétons. Autrefois c'était dans ce genre de situations qu'il se sentait le plus seul et le plus isolé. Au milieu de cette foule incessante, au milieu de ce brouhaha mêlé de discussions ordinaires, de rires, de cris d'automobilistes et d'annonces publicitaires. Ce moment où il côtoyait un millier de gens, lui faisait chaque fois prendre conscience à quel point il était solitaire. Mais cette époque où il enfouissait ses mains dans ses poches pour se donner un minimum de chaleur était révolue. Aujourd'hui, il avait quelqu'un sur qui compter, quelqu'un qui pensait à lui.

Il serra un peu plus fort la main de sa petite amie, pour symboliser la réalité de cette situation idyllique qu'il commençait tout juste à vivre. C'était dans cette main si fragile et si fine que résidait l'assurance du bonheur à venir.

_ Euh Gaara, ce, c'est une patinoire couverte ou bien, commença-t-elle l'interroger nerveusement.

_ Non, c'est celle qu'ils ont installé dans le centre-ville. Tu sais, pour le marché de Noël, expliqua-t-il.

Elle haussa les sourcils, légèrement surprise.

_ Ils ne l'ont pas encore démonté depuis le temps ?

_ Non, apparemment il le laisse tout le mois de janvier et c'est tant mieux. Je trouve ça plus agréable de patiner sous le soleil.

_ M, mais cette patinoire est un peu petite non ? J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de monde, pria-t-elle un peu inquiète.

Gaara comprit tout de suite qu'elle craignait la chute en public et pire encore dans un espace restreint. Il tenait vraiment à s'amuser avec elle, mais si Hinata détestait à ce point faire du patin, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de la forcer. Il préférait la voir souriante et enjouée plutôt que stressée et irritée de devoir faire quelque chose qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si le patin était une passion pour lui.

_ Bon laisses tomber le patin, on va plutôt aller boire quelque chose de chaud, ça te fera du bien, décida-t-il.

Immédiatement, la Hyûga l'arrêta et le fixa d'un air paniqué.

_ Oh Gaara je, je ne veux pas que tu te prives pour moi ! J'ai déjà fait du patin et je n'en suis pas morte je…

_ Du calme, la rassura en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. J'avais juste envie de passer du temps avec toi, le patin c'est secondaire.

Peu à peu le stress céda la place à l'embarras dans les prunelles laiteuses.

_ Tu, tu es sûr ? Pa, parce que je ne veux pas que tu restes sur une frustration par ma faute Gaara…

_ Ce qui me frustrerait, ce serait de passer tout un après-midi avec toi et voir que tu ne prends aucun plaisir en ma compagnie. Je veux te voir souriante Hinata, pas angoissée à l'idée de tomber toutes les trente secondes, déclara-t-il avec sérieux.

La jeune femme fit la moue et fronça les sourcils un peu dépitée.

_ Tu es vraiment gentil Gaara, toujours à penser à mes intérêts en premier…

Cette réflexion le fit sourire un peu.

_ Je pense aussi à mes intérêts tu sais, je suis bien plus heureux de savoir que tu t'amuses, plutôt que de te voir bouder.

_ C'est sûr, concéda-t-elle en riant.

Il comprit qu'elle relâchait enfin la pression à travers ce rire discret et connu. Ils allaient peut-être maintenant pouvoir profiter pleinement de ce moment en couple.

_ Bon il est bientôt onze heures passées, ça te dit d'aller s'ouvrir l'appétit avec un vin chaud, lui proposa-t-il.

_ Je n'en ai jamais goûté, ce sera avec plaisir, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en lui agrippant le bras.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin en imaginant sa réaction lorsqu'elle en goûterait. C'était bien meilleur que le vin bon marché qu'ils achetaient pour les occasions spéciales. Et puis rien que le fait de boire quelque chose de chaud par ce temps était un pur délice. Elle se cala sur son rythme lorsqu'il accéléra le pas en évitant les autres piétons. C'était beaucoup moins loin qu'il ne l'avait craint. Ils se placèrent dans la file d'attente, apparemment il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu envie de prendre un vin chaud aujourd'hui.

_ J'espère que tu n'es pas sur le point de te déshydrater, plaisanta-t-il.

_ Oh non ça va, par contre j'espère que tu as prévu un endroit où manger, parce que mon estomac tente de me faire comprendre que le petit déjeuner est déjà un lointain souvenir, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

_ Si tu aimes les crêpes et que ton estomac fait preuve de patience, ça devrait pouvoir s'arranger.

La Hyûga lui lança un regard interrogateur.

_ Tu veux dire des crêpes salées ? Celles à la farine de sarrasin ?

_ Oui ça change des ramens, non ?

Elle acquiesça et sourit plus largement.

_ Je suis vraiment contente qu'on sorte ensemble aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle tendrement avant de rougir tout à coup. Euh en, enfin je veux se dire se balader tous les deux, ah ! Mais, mais, pas, pas que ça me dérange de dire qu'on so, sort ens…

Gaara plaça un doigt froid sur sa bouche légèrement sèche à cause du vent.

_ J'ai compris, pas la peine de t'embarrasser pour ça. Remarque t'es à croquer quand tu rougis et bafouille de la sorte, je devrais peut-être te laisser poursuivre, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Ooh idiot, ronchonna-t-elle en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

Il savait que cette situation était affreusement mielleuse et niaise et qu'il se moquait souvent de Hinata quand elle regardait des comédies romantiques comportant ce genre de séquences. Mais là, il était tellement heureux, que cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Et puis cette simple phrase prononcée par elle, c'était vraiment le summum de ce qu'il était en droit d'attendre de cette journée. Il tenta de changer de sujet pour lui faire retrouver sa bonne humeur et après quelques efforts, elle finit par abandonner sa moue boudeuse.

Ils finirent par obtenir leurs verres de vin et s'écartèrent un peu de la foule pour se trouver un coin tranquille et savourer. Lorsqu'il sentit la boisson chaude couler le long de sa gorge, Gaara se sentit nettement mieux. Il but une nouvelle gorgée et apprécia davantage le goût fruité. La Hyûga trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage et il observa sa réaction.

_ Alors, ça te plait ?

Elle le regarda en souriant et il constata avec soulagement qu'elle ne se forçait pas.

_ Oui c'est vraiment très bon ! Merci beaucoup Gaara !

_ Je t'en prie.

Ils continuèrent à boire lentement pour préserver la chaleur et une fois que leurs verres furent vides, ils se mirent en quête d'une poubelle pour les jeter. Quant ils eurent remplis leur devoir d'éco-citoyens, le Sabaku No regarda autour de lui le chemin le plus court pour se rendre à la crêperie. Pas qu'il avait particulièrement faim mais sa petite amie en revanche, avait laissé sous-entendre que son ventre ne serait pas contre un peu de nourriture. Il lui prit la main et décida de couper par les petites rues. Vu l'heure, il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de clients et ils purent s'asseoir où bon leur semblait.

Le serveur vint leur apporter la carte et ils furent surpris de voir la multitude de crêpes proposées. Il y en avait tellement qu'ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Toutes les deux lignes ils changeaient d'avis, mais la jeune femme avait des grands yeux émerveillés.

_ Oh tu as vu ils font même des « pataburgers » ! Ça a l'air bon !

Dans leur recette ils remplaçaient en fait le pain des burgers par des pancakes. Et ils y avaient tellement de garnitures variées que ça en devenait un casse-tête de choisir. Après avoir délibéré pendant cinq longues minutes ils finirent chacun par arrêter leur décision. Voyant qu'ils avaient fermé leurs cartes, le serveur revint avec un petit calepin et prit leur commande puis repartit vers les cuisines. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls en quelque sorte, si l'on oubliait les autres clients, l'auburn se sentait légèrement nerveux. Il n'avait jamais invité une femme au restaurant. Il avait bien prit quelques verres de temps en temps dans les bars le soir après le travail mais il s'agissait juste d'aventures. Là ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme. Il voulait que sa première sortie se déroule pour le mieux.

_ Hinata, l'appela-t-il alors qu'elle regardait autour avec un air curieux et impatient.

Vivement elle tourna la tête vers lui et sourit. Il aimait cet empressement avec lequel elle réagissait toujours, faisait de lui le centre premier de son attention.

_ O, oui ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et inspira calmement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des grands discours, mais pour elle il allait faire un effort.

_ Je tenais à te dire… que je suis heureux que l'on sorte ensemble. Tu es ma première petite amie et je voudrais faire les choses bien pour que ça fonctionne entre nous. J'étais un peu comme un chat sauvage quand nous avons commencé notre colocation, je m'ouvrais difficilement aux autres, je voulais juste être tranquille, vivre ma vie sans complication et ne compter que sur moi-même. Mais à ton contact j'ai changé et je ne regrette rien.

Il la regarda tendrement et elle en rougit.

_ Je, je n'ai rien fait de, bredouilla-t-elle embarrassée en baissant les yeux.

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour lui montrer qu'elle se trompait. Elle était toujours si modeste, mais c'était une qualité qu'il appréciait chez elle.

_ Savoir que l'on est important pour une personne et vouloir prendre soin de cette personne était quelque chose que j'ignorais jusqu'à présent. Et même si c'est un événement malheureux qui nous a amené jusqu'à cette relation, je suis heureux.

Bien sûr par événement malheureux, il faisait référence à la rupture entre elle et Naruto. Il espérait qu'elle ne serait pas blessée par ses paroles. Il avait simplement voulu être sincère. Néanmoins sa colocataire eut davantage l'air mal-à-l'aise à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

_ Le, le passé m'importe peu, tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là aujourd'hui Gaara et que nos sentiments soient réciproques, murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire timide en lui prenant la main.

Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent et l'homme aux turquoises se sentit un peu plus détendu.

_ Oui tu as raison.

Il n'y avait aucune raison de se préoccuper de son ancien petit ami. Celui-ci s'était comporté comme la pire des ordures, pousser une fille aussi responsable à abuser de l'alcool pour noyer sa peine… franchement l'envie lui prenait encore aujourd'hui d'aller lui refaire le portrait. Quel genre d'homme pourrait tromper une fille aussi merveilleuse et attentionnée ? Elle était la petite amie rêvée, lui-même se demandait encore pourquoi elle voulait de lui.

_ Hinata dis-moi… qu'est-ce qui t'attires au juste chez moi, demanda-t-il un peu anxieux.

La jeune femme à la chevelure de nuit semblait pour le moins surprise de sa question.

_ Po, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça tout à coup ?

Il lâcha sa main et se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, signe qui trahissait sa nervosité. Bien sûr il savait que sa réponse n'apporterait que du positif et une petite flatterie de son égo, mais il n'aimait pas quémander les compliments. Néanmoins il avait besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche, car Naruto avait beau s'être comporté de la pire manière possible il possédait des qualités visibles. Charmant, drôle, attentionné, toujours souriant et affectueux alors que lui était froid, distant, taciturne… Vraiment il s'interrogeait sur les goûts aussi changeants d'Hinata, passer d'un petit ami ouvert et épanoui à une sorte de glaçon qui a du mal à exprimer ses sentiments…

Tout à coup, une main délicate vint frôler sa joue. Il leva les yeux vers la femme aimante en face de lui qui le couvait avec un tendre regard.

_ Gaara contrairement aux apparences tu manques de confiance en toi. La raison pour laquelle je veux être avec toi aujourd'hui, c'est parce que depuis que nous nous connaissons tu ne m'as donné aucune raison de douter de toi. Tu es franc, calme, respectueux, taquin juste ce qu'il faut, tu es à la fois la personne qui m'embarrasse et me met le plus à l'aise. Et comme je l'ai dit à ton frère tout à l'heure, tu prends soin de moi mieux que personne. As-tu besoin d'autres raisons ?

Cette sensation d'être aimé, il ne la remercierait jamais assez pour cela. Ce sentiment d'être la seule personne à pouvoir la rendre heureuse, lui et nul autre. Il avait vraiment énormément de chance. Il le réalisait seulement. Bien sûr il savait qu'une vie de couple est également ponctuée de fausses notes mais leur colocation n'était pas parfaite non plus et eux-mêmes ne l'étaient pas. Il voulait simplement une relation normale dans laquelle ils pourraient chacun contribuer au bonheur de l'autre.

_ Non ça me suffit parfaitement. Merci Hinata.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'étaler ses émotions en public, même en général, son visage demeurait neutre mais ses yeux exprimaient toute sa gratitude. Et il savait que Hinata le comprenait mieux que personne. Lorsque leurs assiettes arrivèrent ils poursuivirent la conversation en se demandant si Matsuri et Kankurô avaient enfin accepté de discuter. Puis ils passèrent à divers autres sujets comme leur travail, quelques anecdotes sur leurs collègues entre autres. L'auburn appréciait ce déjeuner en tête à tête. Il avait pourtant l'habitude d'en partager avec elle mais là une fois encore, tout était différent.

Alors qu'ils parlaient des films dont ils attendaient la sortie, Gaara sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

_ Ah excuses-moi, c'est Matsuri, constata-t-il en jetant un œil à l'identifiant.

Les toilettes se trouvaient à l'étage, il fit comprendre à Hinata qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps et monta les escaliers pour prendre l'appel. Rapidement il décrocha pour éviter un appel manqué.

_ Allo ?

Matsuri parlait à une vitesse hallucinante mais sa voix ne comportait aucun signe de tristesse. Au contraire elle semblait plutôt excitée, il en concluait que la discussion s'était plutôt bien passée. Arrivé à la dernière marche il regarda autour de lui pour trouver les toilettes et ainsi ne pas déranger les autres clients. Alors qu'il arpentait la salle son regard se figea, il venait de croiser deux orbes bleus azurs. Ceux-ci se fixèrent sur lui avec un mélange d'effroi et de colère. Il était attablé avec une femme aux longs cheveux blonds presque blancs dont il ne pouvait voir le visage, elle lui tournait le dos. Cela devait être _elle_. Gaara sentit une boule de rage qui commençait à lui serrer la gorge. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient là tous les deux, juste le jour où il commençait à sortir avec Hinata ? Cela ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber.

_ Matsuri, je te rappelle plus tard, déclara-t-il d'une voix sombre avant de raccrocher.

Il vit le blond se lever et marcher dans sa direction. Presque l'un après l'autre ils entrèrent dans les toilettes pour homme dans un silence de mort. Ce fut l'autre qui prit la parole en premier.

_ Sabaku.

_ Uzumaki.

Cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, mais les deux hommes sentaient qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire. Le Sabaku No ne savait par où commencer sans lui éclater la tête contre le lavabo. Sa future victime le jaugea d'un air méprisant.

_ Quelle coïncidence de croiser celui qui a foutu mon couple en l'air juste un mois après la rupture, cracha-t-il en le dardant d'un regard plein de reproche.

_ Je te demande pardon, fut tout ce qu'il réussit à articuler tant son esprit était chamboulé par le choc.

Il le traitait de responsable ? Mais de quel droit ? Le seul à blâmer c'était lui et personne d'autre pour avoir trompé sa petite amie ! Comment osait-il rejeter sur lui une faute dont il n'était en rien coupable ?

_ Ne fais pas l'innocent, je vous ai vu tout à l'heure dans le métro avec Hinata. Vous pensiez peut-être être discrets ? Apprendre que ma petite amie avait flashé sur son colocataire c'était déjà dur à vivre, mais vous voir en pleine action…

Il ne prit pas la peine de finir, son air rebuté montrait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. Gaara fut surpris d'apprendre qu'il était lui aussi dans le métro à ce moment-là, il ne s'était absolument pas aperçu de sa présence. Quoi qu'il en soit il n'avait pas la moindre intention de s'excuser pour leur comportement peu réservé.

_ Parce que tu penses être en position de donner ton avis sur notre relation ? Après ce que tu lui as fait subir ? C'est un miracle qu'elle ait réussi à me faire confiance après ta trahison.

Les prunelles azurs s'assombrirent, il semblait mesurer sa colère. Sans doute avait-il du mal qu'on lui jette ses fautes à la figure. Mais le Sabaku No refusait de se retenir, il avait attendu cette occasion depuis un mois. Et s'ils n'avaient pas été dans un lieu public, cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait cédé à la démangeaison que lui causaient ses poings.

_ Ma trahison ? Tu parles comme si j'étais le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire ! Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais été assez désespéré pour aller voir ailleurs si ma petite amie ne faisait pas exactement la même chose de son côté ?

_ Hinata ? Te tromper ? Mais tu délires mon pauvre.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire de telles inepties, comment pouvait-il accuser la jeune femme de quelque chose d'aussi insensé ? Le blond lui jeta un regard scrutateur et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

_ Dis voir, ça fait combien de temps que vous sortez ensemble ?

Il prononça ces mots comme s'il les vomissait et son interlocuteur se retint de son mieux pour ne pas lui en coller une.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. Depuis votre rupture j'ai fait de mon mieux pour garder Hinata loin de toi, je refusais que ton souvenir la fasse encore souffrir et aujourd'hui encore c'est grâce à moi qu'elle est capable de sourire aujourd'hui. J'en ai terminé avec toi, alors ne t'avises pas de te présenter à nouveau devant nous.

Il le fixa d'un air menaçant, espérant ainsi contraindre la volonté néfaste de l'ex à néant. Puis il tourna les talons, montrant bien qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. D'ailleurs Hinata devait commencer à s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir revenir.

_ Alors tu as fini par tomber amoureux d'elle ?

Cette question stoppa net ses mouvements et il se retourna d'un air perplexe.

_ L'homme pour qui Hinata m'a quitté, je voulais m'assurer que tu prennes bien soin d'elle. C'est tout.

Les turquoises s'écarquillèrent d'incompréhension.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Allons bon, tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'Hinata ne t'as pas avoué qu'elle était déjà tombée amoureuse de toi pendant qu'on sortait ensemble ?

L'homme à la chevelure sanguine sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Le monde semblait s'effriter autour de lui. Toutes ses convictions partaient peu à peu en fumée. Voilà donc à quoi faisait allusion Naruto lorsqu'il le définissait comme « l'homme qui a foutu son couple en l'air »…

**A suivre, dans le prochain chapitre : **

« _Comment tu as pu me faire ça Hinata ? Je croyais qu'on était amis…_ »

* * *

**Haruko : ***_baille et se frotte les yeux_***** bon bah je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher hein...

**Gaara : ***_la choppe par le haut du pyjama_***** hep hep une seconde auteur de mes deux ! C'est quoi cette fin de chapitre là ? C'est quoi ce suspens à deux balles ?

**Naruto : ***_indigné_***** non seulement ça fait des plombes que je ne suis pas intervenu dans une fin de chapitre mais en plus j'apprend quoi ? Que ma copine fantasmait sur son colloc pendant qu'on était ensemble ? D8 mais c'est quoi ce faux plan !

**Haruko :** bah quoi, tu pensais quand même pas qu'Hinata était tombée amoureuse de Gaara en un jour ? Je veux bien qu'un seul coup d'oeil à son corps d'apollon suffise pour avoir un orgasme mais là tu vas trop loin dans les incohérences.

**Gaara : ***_s'exhibe fièrement pour le bonheur de l'auteur et d'Hinata_*** **

**Hinata : ***_émerveillée_***** c'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi...** ***_splotch_*****

**Naruto : **RAAAAAAAAH ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me faut à la fin pour que tu me baves dessus comme avant ?

**Hinata :** un côté bad boy sexy provocateur ?

**Naruto : ***_s'enfuit en pleurant parce que les gentils garçons sont jamais récompensés en amour_*****

**Haruko : **bon débarras u_u *****_baille à nouveau puis se tourne vers Gaara toujours en mode exhibe sensuelle_*****

**Gaara :** regardes ça ! Elle est tellement endormie qu'elle me bave dessus !

**Hinata :** non ça c'est parce que tu es un Dieu du sexe, nuance.

**Gaara : ***_haussement de sourcil suggestif_***** hmm oui tu sais à quel point je suis un Dieu du sexe pas vrai ?

**Hinata : ***_sort un lot de préservatif de sa poche et prend la main de Gaara pour l'emmener dans la chambre_*****

**Haruko : ***_à moitié endormie sur son clavier plein de bave_*** **bon bah j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, comme à chaque fois je prie pour que le prochain ne soit pas trop long et si vous avez encore un avis à donner sur le déroulement des événements je suis preneuzzzzz...** ***_s'endort pour de bon_*****


	5. Chapter 5

SALUT CHERS LECTEURS ! Alors là je dis que vous devriez TOUS me faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement parce que ça fait seulement 4 MOIS entre ce chapitre final et le précédent ! Un exploit vous dis-je ! Et enfin je peux vous le dire, Somnambule appartient désormais à la classe des fanfictions terminées \o/ Déjà trois ans que je l'avais commencé, aaaah tant d'émotions ! Dire que ça devait juste être un OS pour caser un lemon XD et vous l'aurez attendu hein ! Bande de pervers :p Mais j'aurais réussi un de mes objectifs 2013 ! Réussir à finir au moins UNE fanfiction ! 8D Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire vous ai plu en tout cas ;v; je suis toujours un peu inquiète quand je balance de nouvelles idées, stressée en me disant que peut-être je n'arriverais pas à capter aussi bien le caractère des personnages mais vous avez toujours des mots si gentils à mon égard, ça me réchauffe le coeur à un point ! T^T Bref je vous aime lecteurs d'amour ! *****_vous envoie plein de bisous baveux_*****

Et maintenant les reviews anonymes !

**Ana :** eh bah ma grande il faut lire le chapitre précédent en entier avant de t'atteler à celui-ci ! XDDD En tout cas je suis très contente que ma fanfic te plaise ;v; merci beaucoup !

**BellahB : **han merci, ça me fait chaud au coeur ! Et effectivement bien trouvé mais relis le chapitre précédent, il est enfin complet XD

**Anonyme : **la voiciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Fanaticc : **oulala encore ? :p je vais faire exploser le compteur si ça continue ahah ! Merci de me lire et d'apprécier mon travail, j'en suis très touchée ^^

**Scully81 :** ... t'es sérieuse là ? XDDD t'as jamais regardé Naruto ? Comment t'as fait pour tomber sur ma fanfic alors mdr t'es trop forte ! XD merci de ton intérêt en tout cas ! ;)

**Eva :** hey ! Merci de me lire, je suis contente que mon scénario te plaise ! Oui j'avoue que Gaara a tendance à partir un peu trop dans le guimauve et je m'en excuse ;_; je ne l'ai pas laissé sans fin la preuve ;p voici le chapitre final en espérant qu'il te plaira autant que les autres !

**Guest :** alors par où commencer ^^ ta reviews m'a disons-le, laissé un goût aigre-doux dans la bouche. Débuter en disant que tu as lu mon profil et que par conséquent tu t'emploies à écrire quelque chose de long et dénué d'un style kikool fait toujours plaisir. Me dire que tu trouves mes fanfics originales et diversifiées m'a beaucoup touché, c'est un compliment qui fait toujours énormément de bien. Un auteur apprécie toujours quand le fruit de ses efforts est récompensé. Néanmoins là où tu as commis une faute gravissime c'est en insultant Hinata. Si tu as effectivement lu mes fanfictions ainsi que mon profil comme tu le dis si bien au début de ta reviews, je pense que le fait que ce personnage soit mon préféré n'a pas pu t'échapper. Tu dis que tu respectes mon affection pour elle mais dès la phrase suivante tu la traines dans la boue comme la dernière des ratées et ça, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux tolérer. Si tu veux proférer ta haine, vas donc dans un forum et fais-toi plaisir mais ce que tu as fait en écrivant ces paroles c'est comme me cracher au visage. Il y a des personnages que je n'aime pas, je ne m'en cache pas, je le dis sur mon profil d'ailleurs. Une fois il m'est arrivé de lire une fanfiction SasuSaku dans laquelle les personnages étaient présentés d'une manière convenable et je me suis laissée aller à un commentaire disant que les personnages tels qu'ils étaient dans le manga me dégoûtaient mais que l'auteur en avait fait quelque chose de correct, je l'avoue. Néanmoins je n'ai pas rédigé un pavé pour dire en long en large et en travers pourquoi ils m'insupportaient et à quel point j'espérais qu'ils crèvent. Puis tu dis détester le NaruHina, malgré le fait que je sois une fan du GaaHina, mon premier amour reste cependant Naruto et Hinata. Si elle devait finir avec un garçon dans le manga le plus logique serait avec Naruto. Je suis d'ailleurs très heureuse dès qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux (comme la fameuse poignée de main). Donc une fois de plus, c'est quelque chose d'irrespectueux envers moi. J'ai des amies qui n'aiment pas ce couple, on se chamaille souvent sur le sujet mais toi tu es une inconnue qui débarque du jour au lendemain et me balance ta haine au visage, désolée mais je n'apprécie pas des masses. Enfin tu voudrais me faire écrire un NaruSaku ? Pitié, plutôt me crever les yeux et me verser de l'acide sur les mains que d'écrire une chose pareille. S'il y a des personnages ou des couples qui me laissent indifférente, en revanche je déteste catégoriquement le NaruSaku. Sakura est vraiment le personnage que je supporte le moins, au moins autant que tu sembles haïr Hinata si cela peut te donner une idée ^^ alors n'attends certainemement pas de moi que j'écrive quoi que ce soit entre elle et Naruto. Je te remercie néanmoins pour ta reviews, oui je l'ai lu à chaque fois merci de l'avoir reposté, j'espère que ma réponse te convient, dans le cas contraire j'en suis désolée. Si jamais tu décides de revenir me parler, ma page facebook est ouverte.

Bonne lecture !

_Haruko_ ou _Desiderata-girl_

**Somnambule**

Chapitre 5 : Dernière crise.

Hinata consultait nerveusement sa montre, que pouvait bien raconter Matsuri pour que Gaara soit aussi long à revenir ? Elle espérait que tout s'était bien passé avec Kankurô, après tout connaissant leurs sentiments respectifs il n'y avait pas de raison qu'ils ne puissent se réconcilier. Elle tentait de rester positive en attendant son désormais petit-ami. Comme elle était heureuse maintenant, elle qui pensait que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais récompensés… Des mois à attendre, douter, se retourner le soir dans son lit et se dire que tomber amoureuse de son colocataire était bien la dernière chose à faire lorsque l'on sortait déjà avec un homme aussi adorable et attentionné que pouvait l'être Naruto.

Comme si c'était possible de contrôler un sentiment aussi fougueux que l'amour ! Un soupir contrit s'échappa de ses lèvres, oui la trahison de l'Uzumaki n'aurait sans doute pas eu lieu si elle n'avait pas laissé entrevoir que ses sentiments avaient vacillé. Il avait fait preuve d'une inhabituelle perspicacité alors… en découvrant qu'elle regardait le Sabaku No d'une manière inappropriée. Lui-même n'avait rien soupçonné, et pour cause ! Elle rejetait cette idée si fort au début ! Ils étaient amis, rien d'autre, rien de plus, elle était heureuse avec Naruto, ils avaient construit longuement leur relation années après années. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi se surprendre à fantasmer sur son colocataire lorsque celui-ci s'échappait prestement de la salle de bain impudiquement peu vêtu ? Pourquoi découvrir tout à coup un sourire rare sur ses lèvres et se dire qu'on aimerait qu'il nous sourie ainsi plus souvent ? Pourquoi donc, pendant que notre petit-ami nous embrasse, penser à la façon dont nous embrasserait l'auburn ?

Des mois durant, la Hyûga luttait contre ses pulsions malsaines. Elle songeait qu'une fois la fin du bail arrivée, elle irait s'installer avec Naruto pour de bon et perdrait peu à peu le contact avec l'homme aux turquoises. Elle pensait qu'en attendant ce moment qui la faisait tant souffrir à l'imaginer, elle pourrait encore profiter de sa présence qui était devenue si agréable au fil du temps. Elle se sentait stupide à fantasmer sur une relation avec lui alors que son petit-ami lui offrait déjà tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Sans compter le fait que jamais Gaara n'aurait pu lui retourner cette affection, lui qui était si droit et honnête. Mais voilà, le blond avait fini par s'apercevoir que celle qu'il considérait comme son âme sœur, la seule et unique, ne le regardait plus comme avant, que ses baisers pourtant tendres n'avaient plus les sentiments habituels.

Et il y avait… cette manière qu'elle avait de parler de Gaara, de leurs sorties une fois par semaine, de leurs diners et des petits tracas de leur vie en général. Il avait senti la menace mais n'avait pas osé poser la question de peur d'entendre l'insupportable vérité. Et chaque jour leur couple se déchirait sous la distance sans que l'un ou l'autre ne parvienne à l'en empêcher, lui par lâcheté, elle par égoïsme. Ils se touchaient de moins en moins, développaient chacun de leurs côtés une frustration. Hinata ne passait presque plus aucune nuit chez son amant originel et celui-ci se languissait de leurs ébats. Et puis cette nouvelle employée était arrivée, une certaine Shion. Progressivement ils avaient passés du temps ensemble, au début de simples discutions autour de la machine à café, puis quelques déjeuners à la cafétéria, des sorties de plus en plus fréquentes dans le bar du coin, jusqu'à ce que la rancœur et le manque ait raison de la fidélité de l'homme aux orbes azurs.

Hinata trop accaparée par Gaara n'avait rien vu venir, elle ne se préoccupait presque plus de son partenaire, comment aurait-elle pu s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit ? Elle qui considérait son amour comme acquit, elle qui ne faisait quasiment plus d'effort dans leur relation. C'était un soir, le remord l'avait prise et elle avait voulu revenir vers lui. Un baiser, un simple baiser et elle avait comprit. Il n'était plus le même, il avait changé, par _sa_ faute. Ce soir-là enfin, ils s'étaient tout dit, elle avait pleuré, hurlé d'une voix brisée par le chagrin. Oui elle avait pensé à un autre mais jamais elle n'avait eu l'intention de passer le pas ! Elle savait cette relation impossible, stérile, il s'agissait juste d'une mauvaise passe ! Comment avait-il pu la tromper, comment avait-il osé faire dormir une autre femme dans leur lit ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas attendu ? Pourquoi avait-il rejeté l'idée même de donner une chance à leur couple ?

Elle l'avait giflé, traité de tous les noms et surtout elle lui avait ordonné de ne plus jamais l'approcher. Tant pis si elle devait finir seule, cela valait mieux que la trahison ! Et puis elle était rentrée en taxi car elle ne se sentait pas de prendre le métro dans un tel état. Dans l'appartement, elle avait rapidement trouvé une bouteille pour effacer momentanément sa peine. Malgré tout elle ne pouvait oublier le visage désemparé du blond lorsque celui-ci lui avait craché à la figure que quand bien même elle n'avait eu aucun rapport avec un autre, le simple fait qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de lui constituait en soi une horrible trahison. Elle savait qu'il avait raison et cela la déchirait de l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pas couché avec lui certes, mais combien de fois n'avait-elle pas rêvé d'une telle scène ? Profitant parfois de son absence pour s'étendre dans son lit et respirer les doux effluves qui se dégageaient des draps ou de son oreiller, s'imaginant dormir dans ses bras tout contre lui.

Tout ce temps elle avait gardé pour elle cette attirance interdite, réprimant chaque jour un peu plus ce poison à la fois âcre et sucré. Mais ce soir-là, l'alcool inhibant toute parcelle de raison dans son esprit, elle s'était laissée aller à ses envies. Ce baiser désespéré qu'elle avait donné à Gaara reflétait toutes ses pulsions inavouables. Mais il l'avait rejeté comme prévu, tirant un trait sur son comportement comme on chasse une simple poussière et l'accablant de leur si belle amitié. Et alors qu'elle croyait tout espoir perdu, son comportement avait changé. Il était devenu différent, plus sensible à sa personne et enfin il y avait eu… Ce baiser, un autre baiser qui avait fait toute la différence. Un baiser lors duquel il l'avait désiré, lors duquel elle avait alors pu espérer que peut-être ses sentiments seraient récompensés.

Elle avait douté lors de la soirée, craignant que peut-être cette soudaine attirance ne soit que le résultat d'une libido malmenée. Que peut-être il ne la désirait uniquement que pour se satisfaire, mais… lui le droit et honnête Gaara, cela lui ressemblait si peu. Et toujours cette angoisse de lui avouer ses sentiments, cette peur d'être rejetée qui l'avait empêché de se laisser aller. Sans compter la présence de Matsuri qui avait mis son grain de sel dans une situation déjà compliquée. Et maintenant, ils déjeunaient ensemble en amoureux dans une petite crêperie, le souvenir de Naruto bien loin derrière elle.

Cette fois-ci elle apprendrait de ses erreurs et sa relation avec Gaara n'en sera que plus belle. Néanmoins, une petite voix lui soufflait que commencer une relation sur un mensonge n'était pas la meilleure façon de faire. Hinata se sentait encore coupable de ne pas avouer l'entière vérité mais cela l'aurait conduite à avouer ses sentiments, et cela lui était impossible. Mais maintenant qu'ils sortaient ensemble, maintenant que Gaara l'aimait lui aussi peut-être… peut-être pourrait-elle lui expliquer les réelles circonstances qui l'avaient poussé à rompre avec Naruto ? Alors qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre son petit-ami descendait les escaliers.

Quand elle l'aperçut, son corps se tendit.

_ A, alors ? Tout va bien ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, il semblait un peu désorienté. Qu'avait bien pu dire Matsuri pour qu'il soit dans un tel état ? Cela s'était donc mal passé avec Kankurô ? Comment était-ce possible ? Ils avaient pourtant parés à toute éventualité !

_ Gaara, insista-t-elle plutôt inquiète.

Brusquement il redressa la tête, comme s'il venait tout juste de se réveiller.

_ Désolé je n'écoutais pas.

Son regard la scrutait d'une manière étrange, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Que s'était-il donc passé durant ce coup de fil ?

_ Je, je te demandais si Matsuri et Kankurô…

Il éluda sa question d'un bref signe de main et détourna le regard.

_ Oui, oui tout va bien pour eux mais je pense qu'on devrait rentrer avant que ça n'aille « trop » bien si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Kankurô est du genre plutôt rapide en besogne.

Cette remarque fit rougir la jeune femme qui pria pour qu'ils ne le fassent pas dans sa chambre. Ils appelèrent le serveur pour régler la note et sortir du restaurant. Naturellement elle voulut lui prendre la main mais involontairement il fourra les siennes dans ses poches. Un peu déçue, elle n'osa cependant pas protester, ni faire de caprice. Alors qu'elle tentait de trouver un sujet de conversation, Hinata remarqua que le Sabaku No n'était pas très attentif. Il répondait distraitement par interjections et la regardait assez peu. Ce comportement la mettait mal-à-l'aise, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais ne pouvait se permettre de le lui demander en pleine rue. Elle prit son mal en patience et attendit qu'ils arrivent à l'appartement. Cependant elle pouvait difficilement masquer sa désillusion quant à la constatation que leur rendez-vous ne s'était pas aussi bien terminé qu'il n'avait commencé.

Durant le voyage en métro, il ne la colla pas plus que nécessaire, n'essaya à aucun moment de l'embrasser. Trop timide, elle ne put faire une tentative et se contenta de fixer d'un air contrit les boutons de son manteau. Certes l'auburn n'était pas un grand bavard, mais là c'était trop par rapport à d'habitude. Quelque chose clochait dans son attitude et elle entendait bien trouver quoi ! Une fois devant la porte de leur appartement, l'homme à la chevelure sanguine prit une inspiration et ouvrit. Fort heureusement son frère et leur amie étaient sagement installés sur le canapé et ils avaient tous leurs vêtements. Ce fut Matsuri la première qui se leva et les enlaça chacun successivement pour les remercier. Un gigantesque sourire sur son visage, elle les observait avec une reconnaissance sans borne.

_ Je ne sais comment vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour moi ! Kankurô et moi attendions une telle occasion depuis si longtemps, sans vous nous serions sans doute passés à côté d'une merveilleuse relation ! Merci ! Merci infiniment !

Le brun se leva et vint enrouler un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Son regard était plus doux qu'à son arrivée. On sentait davantage les sentiments amoureux qui émanaient de lui. Hinata sentit son cœur se serrer quand elle songea que quelques heures auparavant son petit-ami arborait le même regard. Pourquoi était-il devenu si distant tout à coup ? Elle se sentit honteuse d'une telle pensée, mais si seulement Kankurô et Matsuri pouvait accélérer leur départ cela lui ôterait une épine du pied.

_ Oui je te remercie petit frère, si tu n'avais pas été là… j'aurais vraiment raté quelque chose d'important, confia-t-il d'une voix tendre.

Il paraissait bien loin du séducteur habituel, nul doute que cela devrait plaire à sa copine à présent.

_ Merci à toi aussi Hyûga-san, je compte sur toi pour rendre mon frère le plus heureux possible. Il le mérite.

Un sourire un peu mal-à-l'aise ornant ses lèvres, elle acquiesça et lui promit de faire de son mieux. Par simple mesure de politesse la brune leur proposa de rester prendre un café mais le nouveau couple déclina gentiment l'invitation. Ils avaient du temps à rattraper apparemment et surtout ils ne voulaient pas les priver de leur intimité. Les locataires leur en furent reconnaissants. Une fois les aux revoir terminés et la porte refermée, elle sentit la tension s'installer à nouveau. Cette fois-ci il était temps de poser les bonnes questions.

_ Gaara je…

_ Hinata…

Ils se dévisagèrent un peu confus, le fait de s'adresser l'un à l'autre au même moment n'était pas prévu. Un peu anxieuse, elle accepta de le laisser commencer. Au moins elle serait fixée sur cette impression désagréable.

_ Hinata, depuis combien de temps es-tu amoureuse de moi ?

La femme aux prunelles nacrées sentit son sang se glacer, pourquoi une telle question maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir bien entendu, c'était tout bonnement impossible mais alors… pourquoi n'avait-il pas cet air nerveux du déjeuner lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle l'aimait ? Pourquoi cette question sonnait comme une sorte d'accusation ? Oh peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées après tout, cela la stressait tellement de lui avouer la vérité qu'elle se rendait coupable pour un rien. Oui c'était forcément ça ! Néanmoins maintenant que la question était sortie, il lui fallait être honnête. La Hyûga rassembla tout son courage disponible et lui demanda d'abord de venir s'asseoir avec elle sur le canapé.

_ Gaara écoutes, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je t'avoue. Tu, tu te souviens le soir où tu m'as retrouvé saoul après ma rupture et que je, je t'ai embrassé ?

Il hocha de la tête et l'incita silencieusement à poursuivre. Un peu plus stressée à mesure qu'elle approchait des paroles fatidiques, elle continua néanmoins.

_ Quand nous étions dans la salle de bain et que tu, tu m'as demandé de t'expliquer pourquoi nous avions rompu… je… ce soir-là je… je t'ai menti.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, il ne posa pas la moindre question, il semblait simplement attendre. Pourquoi ne voyait-elle aucune surprise dans ses prunelles de glace ? Pourquoi ce manque de réaction ? En temps normal il aurait ne serait-ce que froncer un sourcil, mais là rien du tout. C'était vraiment trop étrange, cela la déstabilisait énormément.

_ Tu, tu n'as pas l'air étonné, murmura-t-elle à mi-voix.

Une fois de plus seul le silence lui répondit et à cet instant elle eut peur. Peur que pour une quelconque raison il ait découvert la vérité. Comment ? Cela demeurait un mystère, néanmoins il ne semblait pas déterminé à l'aider à comprendre. Comme si son seul but en cet instant était de la laisser poursuivre, de l'obliger à se confesser. De quel autre choix disposait-elle vraiment ? Elle n'allait pas faire l'autruche pour le restant de ses jours, maintenant qu'elle avait commencé et quelque soit la réaction ou le manque de réaction du Sabaku No, elle devait aller jusqu'au bout. Incapable cependant de le regarder dans les yeux, elle baissa la tête et fixa ses perles sur ses mains tremblotantes.

_ Ce soir-là je… je t'ai peint la scène en me montrant comme la seule et unique victime mais… ce n'est pas l'entière vérité. En réalité si, si Naruto m'a trompé c'est parce qu'il se sentait délaissé et pour cause… je… tu es le seul qui occupe mes pensées depuis plusieurs mois, avoua-t-elle finalement en sentant chaque fibre de son corps palpiter sous la pression et le stress.

Enfin, elle l'avait dit. Et malgré tout, le poids sur son cœur ne la laissait pas tranquille. Au contraire même, cela ne faisait que la mettre davantage mal-à-l'aise. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le bas de son chandail et elle songea qu'il lui fallait affronter le regard de l'homme à la chevelure sanguine. Pourquoi donc était-elle si effrayée ? Ses yeux remontèrent peu à peu tandis que son visage se tournait vers le sien. L'expression sur ses traits durcis faisait penser à un mélange de déception et de colère.

_ Ainsi il disait vrai, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

La Hyûga parvint néanmoins à comprendre ses mots et son angoisse ne fit que se renforcer.

_ Qui, qui disait vrai Gaara, l'interrogea-t-elle fébrile.

Il planta son regard dans le sien, dur, froid, terrible et le nom qui franchit ses lèvres fit courir un frisson de terreur le long de l'échine féminine :

« _ Naruto. »

Alors tout se brisa et elle comprit, elle comprit l'inacceptable. Les deux hommes avaient parlé et de cette discussion ne pouvait résulter que du malheur. Lui si honnête, si franc, si droit et juste, que devait-il penser d'elle désormais ? La peur de le perdre lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle se tourna vers lui et voulut lui saisir la main mais il la retira vivement, comme brûlé. Alors elle serra les poings et ne put réprimer ce sentiment d'injustice qui la mordait. La veille il était prêt à tout pour la faire avouer ses sentiments et aujourd'hui il considérait cela de manière abjecte ! Elle ne pouvait rester là les bras ballants, il devait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment !

_ Je t'en prie pardonnes-moi Gaara ! Je n'ai pas choisi de t'aimer ! C'est arrivé comme ça, je n'y pouvais rien ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas cherché à lutter ? Qu'à aucun moment je n'ai tenté de repousser l'intolérable ? Que peut-être je ne me sentais pas assez coupable lorsque je voyais Naruto ?

Loin d'être touché par son discours, sa figure exprimait uniquement son sentiment de trahison. Il se leva sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

_ Comment tu as pu me faire ça Hinata ? Je croyais qu'on était amis…

Révoltée, elle l'imita et lui saisit le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

_ C'est justement pour cette raison que je n'ai rien dit ! Pour préserver cette amitié à laquelle tu tenais tant ! Ce soir-là je voulais tout te dire ! Je voulais t'expliquer que ce baiser que je t'avais donné n'était pas le simple fait de l'alcool mais tu m'as rejeté Gaara ! Tu as rejeté si facilement la simple idée que je puisse te voir comme un homme. Naruto venait de m'apprendre qu'il me trompait, toi tu n'étais pas apte à me retourner mes sentiments, tout ça en une seule soirée ! N'avais-je pas assez souffert ?

Il parut hésiter l'espace d'un instant puis fronça les sourcils en se dégageant de l'étreinte qu'elle exerçait sur son bras.

_ Tu aurais dû me dire la vérité plutôt que de me laisser croire que tu avais été la seule à souffrir. Pendant un mois j'ai tout fait pour te remonter le moral, maudire Naruto chaque jour pour le mal qu'il avait pu te faire et aujourd'hui j'apprends que…

_ Que quoi, l'interrompit-elle dépitée, qu'il avait une bonne raison de me trahir ? Alors toi aussi tu penses que j'ai mérité ce qui m'est arrivé ? C'est ça Gaara ? Que tout est de ma faute c'est ça ? Mais moi je n'ai fait que penser à toi ! Jamais je n'aurais tenté quoi que ce soit ! Jamais tu m'entends ! Je te respecte bien trop pour ça je…

_ Tu oses me parler de respect ? Tout ce temps tu n'as fait que profiter de moi !

Le ton montait, montait, leurs paroles devenaient de plus en plus blessantes à mesure que la conversation avançait. Et lorsque la colère acheva d'ôter toute mesure de jugement, Hinata cria une phrase qu'elle regretta aussitôt :

« _ ALORS C'EST FINI ? TOUT ÇA PARCE QUE J'AI EU LE MALHEUR DE TOMBER AMOUREUSE DE TOI TROP TÔT C'EST FINI ? »

Le temps de réaliser, leurs visages se décrispèrent. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça, elle ne voulait pas rompre, pas après avoir enduré toute cette souffrance. Non, elle ne voulait pas se séparer de lui.

_ Je n'en sais rien, souffla-t-il faiblement.

Les perles s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. C'est tout ? C'était vraiment tout ce qu'il pouvait dire en cet instant ? Sa gorge lui fit mal à nouveau, elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras encore une fois, qu'il lui dise que cette dispute était idiote, qu'il l'aimait quoi qu'il arrive. Pourquoi restait-il planté là, silencieux et froid comme les pierres ? Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche en se mordant les lèvres. Leur couple n'avait même pas tenu une journée… Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, la jeune femme alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et se glissa sous les couvertures pour pleurer. Le jour-même où elle avait cru son calvaire terminé, tout s'évaporait dans la nature. Les rires à venir, les étreintes et toute la tendresse dont elle manquait atrocement. Tous ses rêves partaient en fumée et il ne faisait rien pour la sortir de ce cauchemar.

Elle ignorait qu'en cet instant l'homme aux turquoises se trouvait juste devant sa porte, la main à quelques centimètres de la poignée, hésitant à ouvrir. Il s'en voulait, oh oui il s'en voulait pour cette odieuse dispute. Tellement aveuglé par sa droiture, il n'avait même pas réfléchi à l'épreuve qu'avait dû traverser Hinata depuis tout ce temps. Il savait bien désormais à quel point l'amour était un sentiment difficilement contrôlable, lui-même en avait fait l'expérience très récemment. De même qu'il avait expérimenté cette angoisse de ne pas savoir si l'être aimé partageait ou non son affection. Pourtant cela n'avait duré que quelques jours et il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne, à part sa conscience qui lui dictait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer son amie. Comment la jeune femme avait-elle pu tenir tout ce temps sans devenir folle ?

L'auburn se souvenait de ce dégoût qu'il avait eu pour lui-même lorsqu'il avait répondu à son baiser, oubliant l'espace d'un instant qu'elle était engagée (même si cela n'était pas le cas sur le moment). Cette envie qu'il avait eu de la toucher, n'avait-il pas failli profiter de la situation ? Hinata avait raison, pas une seule fois elle n'avait tenté quoi que ce soit. Les seuls instants où elle avait dévoilé ses véritables intentions, elle n'en était même pas consciente. Ne lui avait-il d'ailleurs pas caché la vérité à propos de ses crises de somnambulisme ? N'avait-il pas lui-même menti pour se protéger ? Pour qu'elle ignore le fait qu'il avait été incapable de la repousser ? Quel hypocrite…

Et ses sanglots qui n'en finissaient plus… Il devait la voir, il devait lui demander pardon, lui dire qu'il s'était conduit comme le dernier des imbéciles. Il devait la rassurer, la serrer contre lui, l'embrasser et ne plus jamais la laisser douter. Considérant qu'elle devait probablement avoir la gorge en feu, il alla lui chercher un verre d'eau et se décida finalement à investir sa chambre. Fort heureusement pour lui, elle n'avait pas fermé la porte à clef.

_ Hinata, l'appela-t-il doucement.

Vivement elle se redressa dans son lit et s'essuya les yeux. Comme si cela pouvait changer grand-chose, il l'avait déjà vu dans pareil état. Il remarqua qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour calmer ses tremblements et réduire la fréquence de ses pleurs. Elle essayait d'être forte devant lui. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver son souffle, cela risquait de prendre trop de temps. Prudemment, il lui tendit le verre.

_ Tiens bois.

L'étonnement traversa son regard de nacre mais elle accepta de se désaltérer. Elle but à grandes gorgées et il se félicita d'avoir eu cette bonne idée. Une fois le récipient vide, elle le lui rendit sans le oser le regarder.

_ Tu en as eu assez ?

Elle leva un œil sur lui, puis secoua timidement la tête de droite à gauche pour lui signifier qu'elle n'aurait rien contre un nouveau verre. Cette réaction était plutôt encourageante. Rapidement il fit l'aller-retour et ils répétèrent la même scène. Constatant qu'elle avait une respiration beaucoup plus calme, il posa le verre au pied du lit et se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme.

_ Hinata tout à l'heure j'ai agi comme un parfait crétin, j'ai totalement ignoré tes sentiments… La vérité c'est que cette rencontre avec Naruto, juste le jour où nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble… ça m'a complètement déstabilisé. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais je déteste avoir ce sentiment que les choses m'échappent et je…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de se noyer davantage dans ses explications, vivement elle saisit son visage entre ses mains et captura ses lèvres. Il ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à son baiser, se faufilant le long de sa taille ses doigts l'attirèrent plus près de lui. Leurs bouches liées n'avaient jamais autant apprécié cette proximité. Des baisers longs, courts, du bout des lèvres, bouches collées, un angle différent à chaque nouvelle respiration, ils n'entendaient pas terminer aussi rapidement. Profitant d'une courte pause, le Sabaku No se mit à embrasser la mâchoire de la jeune femme, puis sa nuque, y inscrivant un nouveau suçon. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin, de nombreux autres suivirent. Cette fois-ci il avait l'intention de marquer son corps tout entier, aujourd'hui il la ferait sienne pour de bon. Ses mains remontèrent sous son pull et caressèrent sa peau chaude. Pendant qu'il continuait à baiser son cou, elle glissa ses doigts dans ses mèches de lave en fusion, geste quelque peu crispé par l'excitation qui commençait à l'envahir. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle attendait un peu d'amour de sa part, qu'elle attendait des actes tendres et un souffle chaud sur son corps glacé par la solitude.

Sentir les moindres aspérités de sa peau frémissante sous ses effleurements ne le satisfaisait pas entièrement, il voulait la voir dans son intégralité. Pourtant ce fut sans aucune brusquerie qu'il lui retira peu à peu son chandail. Elle se laissa faire sans opposer la moindre résistance, le bruissement du tissu se séparant de sa propriétaire le rendait encore plus impatient. Sa poitrine dans sa prison de dentelles l'attirait mais elle l'empêcha d'approcher davantage.

_ Hinata, l'interrogea-t-il perplexe.

_ C'est ton tour maintenant, murmura-t-elle en déposant un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle saisit les pans du pull par le bas et les fit remonter tout doucement. Quelques instants plus tard, son torse nu était dévoilé à son tour. Elle posa ses mains à plat sur la partie désormais exposée et la cajola avec beaucoup d'attention. Sa bouche réchauffa encore un peu plus cet endroit par de petites câlineries. Son souffle sur son épiderme le rendait fébrile, il voulait la toucher comme elle le faisait en ce moment. Dans un simple chuchotement, il appela son prénom et lui fit redresser la tête pour happer ses lèvres si agréables. D'un mouvement lent, il l'allongea sur le lit et prit place au-dessus d'elle. Une main posée sur sa hanche et l'autre parcourant son ventre nu, il prenait son temps pour faire durer l'instant. Il ne s'agissait pas de satisfaire un besoin mais bien de faire l'amour. Hinata et lui méritaient de vivre ce moment magique.

Doucement, il franchit les quelques centimètres restant et atteint la lingerie qui le séparait de ses lobes de chair. Faisant passer ses doigts en-dessous, il malaxa la peau offerte. Un faible soupir s'échappa des lèvres qu'il avait si souvent embrassées aujourd'hui. La femme à la chevelure de nuit encadra d'un geste nonchalant ses épaules tandis qu'il couvrait de sa bouche la partie légèrement rosée de son anatomie féminine. Un léger coup de langue dessus la fit gémir. Il découvrait de nouveaux sons dans cette voix pourtant si connue. Et cette journée marquait le commencement de nouvelles expériences à venir. Il voulait tout savoir d'elle, être celui qui la connaîtrait le mieux. Se targuer de pouvoir citer chaque partie sensible de son corps. Bientôt il serait le seul et unique pour elle.

Prenant en bouche le téton, il laissa le soin à ses mains expertes de défaire le crochet du soutien-gorge. Même en constatant l'aisance que Gaara avait à lui ôter ses vêtements et l'habileté de ses gestes, Hinata ne se sentit pas menacée par le fantôme de ses ex. Elle se savait la seule et unique dans son cœur, la première femme qu'il touchait avec ses sentiments et non sa libido. Néanmoins, elle reconnut que chacun quémandaient cette attention particulière à leurs corps trop longtemps délaissés. Elle n'avait en vérité jamais connu le sexe avec un autre que Naruto, pour elle « coucher » n'existait pas. Il n'y avait que « faire l'amour » et elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse que son nouvel amant poursuive dans cette voie.

Cependant, faire l'amour pour une femme en apparence aussi timide qu'elle, ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas se montrer un peu audacieuse par moment. La main féminine serpenta lentement jusqu'à la partie inférieure du corps de son compagnon. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur du jean puis une couche en-dessous, rencontrant la toison qu'elle ne pouvait voir, seulement deviner. Ses doigts caressant poursuivaient peu à peu leur descente sur le membre impatient. Lorsqu'ils se touchèrent, un râle s'échappa automatiquement des lèvres de l'auburn. Contente de son effet, Hinata prit davantage d'assurance et se mit à le masturber doucement pour commencer. Les soupirs s'amoncelaient en conséquence, il avait plus de mal à se concentrer sur ses propres gestes.

_ Je… suis plus sensible qu'avant a…aah… alors ménages-moi, parvint-il à articuler tandis qu'elle faisait de longs mouvements de va-et-vient le long de sa hampe.

Seigneur, cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa petite séance de travaux manuels de la veille. Jamais il n'aurait songé que la Hyûga serait si douée de ses mains, du moins pas pour ces choses-là en particulier. Et pourtant sa façon de faire ajoutée au fait qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapport depuis plusieurs mois, l'auraient presque rendu à l'état d'éjaculateur précoce. Jamais il n'avait eu le souvenir de devoir se retenir de jouir, mais aujourd'hui il prenait sur lui. La sensation était bien trop exquise, il devait la faire durer à tout prix. Essayant de concentrer son esprit sur sa précédente activité, il posa à nouveau ses doigts avides sur les seins de sa petite-amie. Il avait palpé de nombreuses poitrines mais celle-là, serait la seule dont il voulait se rappeler les moindres contours.

Il malaxait et léchait la peau chaude. Lorsqu'il suça son téton droit, elle poussa un bref cri et il comprit qu'il venait de trouver une de ses zones érogènes. Un léger sourire étira le coin de sa bouche et il réitéra l'expérience, mordillant à peine la pointe dressée. Le cri fut plus soutenu, mais il savait que cela ne témoignait en aucun cas de la douleur. Il brûlait de découvrir ces endroits particuliers, petits secrets qu'il ne partagerait avec personne. Avec Hinata il lui semblait revivre sa première fois mais en mieux. S'émerveiller de la moindre réaction, être attentif au plus petit gémissement.

Il ne se souvenait en vérité même pas de sa première partenaire, elle n'avait été là que pour l'aider à passer un cap. Il n'avait pas réellement cherché à lui apporter un véritable plaisir, il voulait juste se former sur le tas, peu importait avec qui. Par la suite il avait couché avec de nombreuses femmes rencontrées au détour d'un comptoir, mais c'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour. En un sens la Hyûga devenait sa « première ». Et il songea qu'il n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir. Faire attention aux moindres détails était une sorte de jeu auquel il prenait un grand plaisir à jouer. Jugeant qu'il s'était d'ailleurs suffisamment amusé avec sa poitrine, il partit en quête d'autres lieux plaisants.

Elle sentit lentement sa bouche s'éloigner de ses rondeurs et profita de ce moment pour accélérer ses mouvements sur son membre tendu. Sachant qu'il avait dû délaisser sa concentration l'espace de quelques secondes, elle ne fut pas surprise en sentant un liquide chaud lui couler dans la main. Le brusque râle du Sabaku No lui apporta un grand sourire de satisfaction.

_ Bordel… c'était… déloyal Hinata, ânonna-t-il pantelant.

_ Quel dommage, tu vas aussi devoir retirer le bas, déclara-t-elle sans un soupçon de regret dans la voix.

Le sourire triomphant qu'elle arborait énervait profondément son amant qui n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir ainsi dominer la situation. Néanmoins il s'exécuta et ôta le reste de ses vêtements, se mettant ainsi à nu au sens propre devant elle. Malgré la faible luminosité de la pièce (les fenêtres demeuraient fermées et la porte ouverte sur la salle à manger n'éclairait pas davantage) elle pouvait distinguer désormais les moindres contours de son corps plus qu'appréciable.

_ Je, hm, je vais me laver la main, bredouilla-t-elle soudain gênée à l'idée de partager une intime étreinte avec un homme aussi bien formé que son petit-ami.

Alors qu'elle voulut le repousser pour se lever, il plaqua ses mains des deux côtés de son visage et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

_ Ou alors, tu pourrais utiliser cette bouche si désirable pour me nettoyer, qu'en dis-tu, susurra-t-il en caressant du bout des doigts lesdites lèvres.

Rougissante, elle l'embrassa à nouveau puis lui sourit un peu désolée.

_ Je ne pense pas que tu auras envie de m'embrasser à nouveau, si je m'occupe de mini-Gaara.

Il fit la moue puis soupira avant de lui voler un autre baiser.

_ Tu marques un point, on gardera ça pour notre premier bain à deux dans ce cas, promit-il avec un air légèrement pervers.

_ Obsédé, plaisanta-t-elle en l'obligeant à s'écarter de sa main encore propre.

Il la suivit du regard lorsqu'elle descendit du lit pour aller chercher un mouchoir dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. Le plus silencieusement possible, il profita qu'elle ait le dos tourné pour se glisser derrière et se coller contre elle. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise en sentant ses mains se refermer sur ses hanches.

_ Tu, tu ne pouvais donc pas attendre que je revienne, se plaignit-elle en jetant le mouchoir usagé à l'autre bout du bureau.

Elle tenta de se tourner mais il la tenait fermement.

_ Tu apprendras que pour ce genre de choses en particulier, je ne suis pas d'une grande patience, chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant dans la nuque.

Il sentit son corps frissonner tandis que ses mains se déplaçaient à la surface de sa peau. Sa main droite reprenant place sur son sein droit, la gauche s'aventurait sur un terrain jusque là non exploré. Il ne se montra pas aussi patient qu'elle l'avait été, directement ses doigts pénétrèrent sa zone la plus intime et lui firent pousser un cri. Il ne fut presque pas étonné de percevoir une sensation humide, elle était bien plus excitée qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître. Et cette constatation le satisfaisait parfaitement. Avec son index et son majeur il exécutait des mouvements rapides, jusqu'ici les préliminaires ne l'avaient jamais intéressé plus que ça mais cela semblait sur le point de changer. Bien sûr à moins d'un miracle, il savait qu'Hinata n'obtiendrait pas d'orgasme maintenant, cependant il comptait bien lui donner un maximum de plaisir.

L'entendre soupirer son prénom à répétition l'enhardissait, elle tourna la tête vers lui et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Bien qu'il ait joui une première fois, Gaara était encore en excellente condition et malgré son envie de prendre son temps pour la faire sienne, son corps réclamait une satisfaction immédiate. Sans lui laisser l'occasion de réagir, il baissa sa culotte ainsi que son pantalon assez bas pour effectuer son entrée sans être gêné. La pénétration lui fit entrevoir un bout de paradis. Seigneur, il avait oublié quelle sensation délicieuse ce moment pouvait procurer. Sans attendre il donna des coups de reins contre la jeune femme qui gémissait dans sa bouche. Les faibles râles qu'il percevait à travers leurs lèvres liées étaient véritablement les plus sexy et érotiques qu'il ait pu entendre jusqu'ici.

Lorsqu'ils cessèrent de s'embrasser et que le Sabaku No reprit ses assauts sur sa nuque, Hinata poussa des soupirs à se damner. Elle le suppliait d'accélérer ses mouvements, de la prendre plus fort encore contre ce bureau. Il n'hésita pas deux fois à exécuter sa demande. C'était si bon, un plaisir si violent ! Comment avait-il fait pour passer à côté d'une telle expérience pendant tout ce temps ? Inconcevable ! Il allait devoir se retenir désormais pour ne pas recommencer chaque jour. Mais pour l'heure sa limite semblait proche. Il étouffa un juron contre sa peau transpirante.

_ Hinata… je vais…

_ M, moi aussi…

Il se retira de justesse, mais une faible quantité de sperme atterrit tout de même sur les fesses de la Hyûga. Cet acte avait été tellement intense qu'il peinait à tenir sur ses jambes. Appuyé sur sa partenaire, il embrassa doucement son épaule.

_ Qui a dit que pour la première fois on devait le faire dans un lit, plaisanta-t-il le souffle court.

Elle se retourna et saisit avec lenteur son visage pour l'approcher du sien. Leurs lèvres s'épousèrent à nouveau, les baisers étaient tendres, lascifs. Des baisers qui ne se donnent qu'après l'amour. La frustration l'avait désormais quitté, il connaissait enfin ces baisers autrement que par le biais d'une crise de somnambulisme. En songeant cela, il réalisa que le moment était peut-être venu de faire à son tour preuve d'honnêteté. La femme aux prunelles nacrées avait eu le courage de lui avouer la vérité sur ses sentiments, il devait en conséquence lui parler de ses visites nocturnes.

_ Hinata, murmura-t-il en s'écartant légèrement.

Les yeux baissés, il n'osa pas croiser son regard tout de suite.

_ Oui ?

Sa voix était tendre, faible mais rassurante. Une tonalité chaude qui le poussait à dévoiler ce secret dont il avait si honte. Il lui prit les mains avec prudence, tentant de trouver la bonne amorce pour ce sujet délicat.

_ Hinata moi aussi il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je t'avoue. En vérité, depuis que tu as rompu avec Naruto il s'est produit un événement assez troublant. Un événement qui s'est répété plusieurs nuits durant…

_ De, de quoi parles-tu, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il inspira et déglutit. Le moment était venu de faire face à la lâcheté dont il avait fait preuve ces dernières semaines.

_ Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas de cette conversation que nous avons eu un matin sur les somnambules…

Elle allait pour l'interrompre mais il lui fit signe de le laisser parler. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout. Il lui devait bien ça.

_ La vérité c'est que plusieurs nuits par semaine tu venais dans ma chambre et… hm… tu m'as embrassé. La première fois c'était si rapide, je n'ai pas vraiment réalisé ce qui se passait. Quand tu es revenue la nuit suivante je n'ai pas osé t'en empêcher. Tu m'avais expliqué que les somnambules tentaient de pallier le manque d'affection à travers leurs crises alors je pensais qu'en me laissant faire ça t'aiderait. Mais je me suis rendu compte à quel point c'était lâche, je n'ai fait que profiter de cette tendresse cachée que tu m'offrais. C'était bien plus agréable que je ne voulais le reconnaître. Je croyais que tu destinais ces baisers à Naruto, je suis devenu jaloux, je…

Ses lèvres si douces l'empêchèrent de continuer. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour mieux profiter de l'instant. Pourquoi l'embrassait-elle ? Pourquoi ne le repoussait-elle pas en disant à quel point il s'était montré ignoble ? Pourquoi chacun de ses gestes avait-il ce pouvoir si apaisant à chaque fois ? Cette femme demeurait un mystère par moment.

_ Tu es… le seul que j'aime Gaara. Le seul que j'ai envie d'embrasser chaque jour, oui tu es le seul pour moi, déclara-t-elle en le couvant d'un regard affectueux.

_On dit qu'il ne faut jamais réveiller une personne qui est somnambule._

Le Sabaku No prit sa petite amie dans ses bras et se laissa aller à une étreinte des plus agréables. Il l'attira contre lui et progressivement se rapprocha du lit qu'ils avaient quitté quelques temps auparavant.

_Et si cette personne s'introduit le soir dans votre chambre avec des intentions perverses, faut-il la laisser agir sans rien dire ?_

Ils s'allongèrent à nouveau et se contentèrent de petites câlineries. De simples baisers, de lentes caresses du bout des doigts qui ne rallumaient en rien leurs ardeurs, mais leurs permettaient d'apprécier pleinement leur récente intimité.

_Gaara songea que cette bête croyance populaire lui avait rendu un grand service, car s'il avait réveillé Hinata ce soir-là, peut-être qu'il ne serait pas aussi heureux aujourd'hui._

Leur relation ne débutait pleinement que cette nuit, et il ne tenait qu'à lui d'en faire une réussite. Il ne reproduirait pas les erreurs de son prédécesseur. Il ferait en sorte que sa compagne ne regarde que lui, que jamais elle ne puisse se lasser. Et il savait qu'il pouvait attendre d'elle autant d'efforts. Les crises de somnambulismes appartenaient enfin au passé, mais les visites nocturnes elles… ne faisaient que commencer !

FIN.

* * *

**Haruko :** je mérite... une médaille ! *****_yeux qui brille de la satisfaction de l'effort accompli_*****

**Gaara : ***_grognon pour changer_***** t'es sérieuse là ? Un seul round ? Tu dis que tu vas écrire un lemon et que les lecteurs vont en avoir pour leur connection internet et on a SEULEMENT UN PAUVRE ET UNIQUE ROUND ?

**Haruko : ***_balance ses cheveux avec désinvolture_***** pff t'es jamais content de toute façon, à quoi ça sert que je discute avec toi hein ?

**Shukaku : ***_fait une pose caméra parce que ça fait un moment qu'on l'a pas vu_***** je suis d'accord avec le mioche, on attendait plus d'action là ! Ok le coup du bureau c'était une bonne idée, j'aime quand c'est sauvage mais sérieusement ils sont jeunes et en bonne santé ! BORDEL ! Ils auraient pu le faire dans tous les recoins de l'appart ! Le plan de travail et la gamine nue sous son tablier, la baignoire et la gamine nue sous sa mousse, la chaise et la gamine...

**Haruko :** NUE ! Oui ça va j'ai compris ! D8 Bande de dépravés, incapables d'apprécier un beau lemon ! On s'en contrefout du nombre de round ! Le tout c'est que ce soit beau et érotique ! Zut à la fin ! *****_gonfle les joues et va bouder dans son coin_*****

**Hinata : ***_observe les deux pervers qui se plaignent entre eux, puis regarde l'auteur qui a décidé de gribouiller des filles à poil_***** est-ce que je suis la seule à réaliser qu'on vient d'assister au premier vrai lemon GaaHina de toute l'histoire d'Haruko ?

**Gaara : ***_soudainement frappé par la lumière divine_***** seigneur dieu ! Mais c'est vrai ça !

**Shukaku : ***_grommelle_***** ouais hein, parce qu'on peut pas vraiment appeler le distributeur comme une vraie partie de jambe en l'air hein, bande de puceaux...

**Gaara : ***_lui lance un regard noir qui fait bien marrer le démon, puis se retourne vers Hinata_***** oui mais quand même, tu ne crois pas qu'on aurait pu remettre ça au moins une deuxième fois dans le lit ? *****_petite voix plaintive dans l'espoir d'amadouer sa promise et de la rallier à sa cause_*****

**Hinata : ***_hésitante, parce que oui quand même à cause de l'auteur et surtout de sa flemme, ils ont pas souvent l'occasion de coucher ensemble, mais que bon il était pas mal ce lemon et la fin est romantique alors euh_***** eh bien euh...

**Shukaku : ***_lève les yeux au ciel_*** **aaah les femelles... incapable de prendre les décisions qu'il faut dans les moments importants...

**Haruko : ***_entre deux croquis de filles qui se roulent des patins_***** moments importants, moments importants... c'est juste du sexe quoi.

**Shukaku : ***_insurgé_*** **juste... du...

**Gaara et Hinata : ***_traumatisés_*** **sexe quoi ?

**Haruko :** *_hausse les épaules et continue à gribouiller_*** **

**Gaara et Hinata : **tu, tu crois qu'elle est malade ? Juste du sexe quoi, elle qui ne vit que pour la baise, juste du sexe quoi ! Je veux bien que l'amour ça ramollit le cerveau mais qu'elle aille jusqu'à renier le cul !

**Shukaku : ***_se penche par-dessus l'épaule de l'auteur et apprécie les dessins yuriesques qui ornent son carnet_*** **écoutes femelle, c'est pas parce que tu es frustrée dans ta vie qu'il faut priver les autres. LES LECTEURS VEULENT DU CUL !

**Haruko : **DONNEZ-LEUR DE LA BRIOCHE /PAN/ c'est pas de ma faute si je trouve plus intéressant d'écrire sur les bisous que sur les parties de jambes en l'air, crotte !

**Gaara et Hinata : ***_légèrement soulagés mais toujours un peu inquiets quand même_***** elle ne nous a même pas incité à prendre une chambre, ça craint quand même...

**Shukaku : **en même temps vous n'êtes pas obligés d'attendre son feu vert *****_sourire pervers_*****

**Gaara et Hinata : ***_soudainement devenus pudiques devant Shukaku_***** euh nan ça va aller, on va peut-être aller récolter des reviews.

**Shukaku : ***_excédé_*** **KUWA ?! Mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule là ?! D8 VOUS BAISEZ TOUTES LES TRENTE SECONDES ICI D'HABITUDE ET PARCE QUE JE SUIS LA VOUS AVEZ DECIDER DE PASSER VOTRE TOUR ?! BANDE DE PUCEAUX A LA CON ! *****_s'en va en fulminant et détruit tout sur son passage sur une musique de fin du monde_*****

**Hinata : ***_s'approche avec prudence de l'auteur qui gribouille toujours des seins à l'air_***** euh Haruko-sensei...

**Haruko : ***_sent son envie de bouder s'évacuer presque d'un seul coup grâce aux mots magiques mais garde un ton détaché_***** hum oui ?

**Hinata **Gaara tient à vous faire ses excuses.

**Gaara : ***_mode mais-j'ai-jamais-dit-que-je-voulais-m'excuser-d'où -tu-sors-une-connerie-pareille on_***** je... *****_voit le regard insistant d'Hinata_***** je suis désolé... *****_ravale avec difficulté son immense fierté_*****

**Haruko : ***_aux anges_***** GAARACHERID'AMOUUUUUUUUR ! Quel bonheur ! J'ai bien cru que tu ne t'excuserais jamais :') je peux désormais aller récolter mes reviews en paix ! *****_se tourne vers les lecteurs_***** chers lecteurs ! Merci encore d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction jusqu'au bout! Votre soutien est vraiment très important pour moi ! Je vous invite à venir me parler sur ma page facebook si l'envie vous en dit ! (**c'est desiderata-girl, pas compliqué non ? :p**) et je vous remercie de plus profond de mon petit coeur d'auteur ! à la prochaine !


End file.
